Shadow of the Dark Moon
by HeroR
Summary: Life is full with choices and regret. It is usually in those moments of great despair that one wonders if they made the right decision. If they could go back in time, could something be different. Neo-Queen Serenity faces one of those moments as she watches her kingdom crumbles around her.
1. Prologue

**Well this is a fandom that I wasn't expecting to write in. This fanfic came to my head after rewatching several episodes of Sailor Moon R. This story and fandom is special to me because Sailor Moon, along with Dragonball and Robotech, where one of the first anime that I have seen and got into. I remained a hardcore Sailor Moon fan all up to my high school years. Sailor Moon was also the fandom that got me into fanfics way back during the days of . So, I want to make sure this story comes off as extra good to honor this great anime that help introduce many to the world of anime.**

**The inspiration for this story came from Meara's great Crystal Tokyo Sage: Fatal Exposure, Full Circle, and The Quest. Bill K's excellent series of Sailor Moon fanfics, and Ken Wolfe's wonderful story Secrets. These are all stories I would highly recommend for anyone who is a fan of Sailor Moon and just great story writing.  
**

**Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Small Lady, where are you!?" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled over the noise of battle. Her senses were overwhelmed with the screams of terror coming from the palace's staff as the invaders from the Dark Moon continued to attack the palace.

Normally, the barrier that protected the Crystal Palace would had stopped any of the Dark Moon's forces from breaking through, but the barrier was no longer activate. Just moments before the first shot was fired, the barrier around the palace suddenly dropped without warning. Before anyone could consider erecting a temporary shield, it was too late.

Serenity knew the barrier had failed because the Silver Crystal was gone. Her connection to the sacred jewel had deepened over the years to the point that the crystal was a part of her. Through its power, it gave her access to abilities that many would consider god-like. If she had access to the Silver Crystal now, she could easily repel the forces of the Dark Moon. The fact that they attacked the moment the Silver Crystal was beyond her reach was all too convenient.

She knew, however, that the Silver Crystal's disappearance had nothing to do with the Dark Moon. She would had felt it if any dark forces touched the crystal. The crystal would have also alerted her if anyone attempted to use its power. She did feel a slight tingle before the crystal disappear, but it was nothing malevolence. She could still feel it, but it felt muted for some reason.

Nonetheless, the mystery of the lost crystal we the last thing from her mind. Something far more important had gone missing just before the attack. She could not feel her daughter, Small Lady, within the palace.

"Serenity, what are you doing outside your room?" a firm voice asked.

Serenity didn't stop walking as her advisor, Luna, chased after her. "I can't find Small Lady."

"What, surely she must still be within the palace!" Luna exclaimed.

"No, I can't feel her and there's too must dark energy outside for me to pinpoint where she is," Serenity said as she lowered her eyes for a moment. "If only if I still had the Silver Crystal."

"Still, you should head back to your quarters," Luna advised. "You're in a greatly weaken state since the Silver Crystal disappeared."

"I'm fine, Luna," Serenity insisted.

Luna shook her head. "Don't give me that. I can tell by looking at your eyes that you're barely awake."

Serenity wanted to argue otherwise, but she knew the words Luna spoke were true. Merging with the Silver Crystal had given her great power, but it also came at a price. The Silver Crystal was directly connected with her life force, even more so then when it doubled as her Star Seed. Without the power of the crystal to fuel her, she was only a few steps away from losing consciousness. It was only the concern for her daughter that kept her going.

"I can't rest. Not until I know Small Lady is safe," Serenity insisted as she banished sleep from her tired mind.

"Then, I will get the senshi to search for her," Luna said almost desperately.

Serenity shook her head. "They're all busy fighting and the soldiers are trying to get people into the shelters."

"Then Endymion..." Luna started.

"Is controlling our defensive from the main computer," Serenity cut off.

"You're as stubborn as ever," Luna sighed in defeat.

Serenity gave a soft smile. "I learned from the best."

Another explosion rocked the palace, nearly knocked Serenity off her feet. She braced herself against a nearby wall as a wave of dizziness overcame her. It was so easy to just sit down and sleep, but she fought the urge. Her daughter came before her fatigue.

"Serenity, Serenity, are you alright?" Luna asked in concern.

It took Serenity a moment to realize that she had doze off for a moment. "I'm...okay, Luna.

Both the queen and the Mau native cat ran through the palace, cutting through the people running for safety. They kept going until they reached the palace's main entrance. The entrance was full with soldiers guiding people inside.

"Your Majesty!" one of the soldiers exclaimed when they saw Serenity.

Several soldiers went to attend to their queen.

"Small Lady, has she been through here?" Serenity asked in a near panic.

"The princess?" the soldier questioned. "I...I think I saw her run outside just before the attack, but I'm not sure."

"She went outside!" Luna exclaimed in horror. "She'll be killed."

"I have to go after her," Serenity said as she attempted to run pass the soldiers.

They all quickly stopped her.

"It's too dangerous," one of the soldiers said firmly. "The king has informed us of your condition. Without the Silver Crystal to protect you, you could be killed by the enemy's attack."

Serenity shook her head in frustration. "I don't care, my daughter is out there."

"I can send a unit to find her," the soldier said.

"Even weaken, I can still defend myself," Serenity said firmly as she summoned her moon staff. The silver staff came up to about her chest and had a silver orb at the top of it. The staff was normally used to help her focus the Silver Crystal whenever she was doing a task that required a great deal of energy. It also kept her from burning her hands when maintaining the crystal's power.

"I can't allow this," the soldier said firmly.

With a gestured from her staff, the soldier and several others were knocked off their feet. Serenity didn't waste another moment as she ran outside.

"Serenity!" Luna exclaimed in horror.

"Luna, what happen?" a deep voice asked.

Luna turned to see Artemis running towards her. "Serenity has run outside looking for Small Lady."

"What!?" Artemis exclaimed in horror. "Without the Silver Crystal, she's..."

"I know," Luna growled in frustration. "Quickly, gathered the senshi and tell them what has happen."

Artemis stared at his mate for a moment. "What about you?

"I'm going after Serenity," Luna said, leaving no room for argument.

"Then you'll be in danger too," Artemis stated.

"I am Serenity's guardian," Luna said. "I would never forgive myself if anything happens to her." With that, she ran off after her ward.

Outside, Serenity was having a hard time seeing as black smoke impeded her vision. Even without her enhance senses; she could still feel the auras of people dying around her. She had to choke back several sobs with each aura that disappeared. She wanted to save them, but she was powerless at the moment. If she just had the Silver Crystal, she could end all these needless deaths.

She, however, couldn't think about that now. She had to find her daughter. If she lost her...she didn't even want to think about it.

"Small Lady, where are you!" Serenity screamed over the roar of dark energy, not caring if it attracted the enemy's attention. "Small Lady, please answer me!"

She kept walking deeper in the battlefield, using her staff like a torch to cut through the darkness. Despite it being early afternoon, the sky was blacker than any night.

Serenity wasn't sure how far she walked before a familiar aura tickled her senses. She knew immediately that it was the aura of her daughter. She gave an audible sigh-of-relief as she ran towards it. Near the gate that led to the city, she saw Small Lady huddled up against the wall. She appeared to be crying.

"Small Lady!" Serenity called.

Small Lady's head shot up when she heard her mother's voice. "Mommy."

Serenity wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a tight hug. "Small Lady, thank goodness you're safe." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

Small Lady returned the hug. "Mommy...I.."

"It's okay, honey. You're safe," Serenity whispered in her ear.

"Well, isn't this a cute sight," someone sneered.

Serenity looked up to see a man with flaming red hair glaring down at her. He looked familiar, but she couldn't recall where she had seen him. He was obviously part of the Black Moon Royal Court given the black crescent moon that was embedded into his forehead.

"Who are you!?" Serenity demanded as she held her daughter closer.

The man chuckled. "I am Crimson Rubeus, one of the generals that serves our great prince," he said. "We have come to pass judgment on you and all the people on this planet. Just as you've passed judgment upon our ancestries centuries ago."

"Rubeus," Serenity repeated to herself. She knew she had heard that name before, but she couldn't recall where. It was like something was blocking the memory. She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. "If you have grievous with me that's fine, but leave the people of this planet out of it. It was I who banished your people."

Rubeus chuckled. "How noble. I expect no less from the goddess of Crystal Tokyo. But I must decline your offer. Everyone must be made to pay for our suffering while the sheep on this planet grew fat and spoiled off the riches of the Earth."

Serenity raised her staff. "I will stop you."

Rubeus grinned at her. "I know you're bluffing. You're powerless without the Silver Crystal."

Serenity just narrowed her eyes.

With a loud battle cry Rubeus released a wave of dark power at her. Serenity picked her staff up and absorbed the dark energy.

"What?" Rubeus said in disbelief.

Before he could react, Serenity purified the negative energy and released it back at its owner. Rubeus screamed in pain as the positive energy attempted to purify him. Serenity knew that wouldn't be enough to break the influence of dark energy flowing through Rubeus' body, but it was enough to allow her to escape.

Serenity grabbed Small Lady's hand and they both ran back to the safety of the palace. On their way to the entrance, they were attacked by several droids. They didn't pose too much of a threat, however, since Serenity could purify any droid by merely touching them. Nonetheless, it was hard to fight and make sure Small Lady was safe.

"Serenity!" Luna yelled.

"Luna!" Serenity yelled back. Before she could say more, she felt a familiar dark presence floating above her. She stopped and looked to see the head of the Dark Moon staring down at her.

"Prince Demande," Serenity hissed.

"Hello, Serenity," Demande said. His voice was smooth and filled confident over the roar of the battle.

"Mommy," Small Lady whimpered in fear.

"Small Lady, go to Luna," Serenity said as she let go of her daughter's hand.

Small Lady looked up at her mother, horrified. "But mommy..."

"Do as I say," Serenity said in a calm, but firm voice, leaving no room for argument.

Small Lady slowly backed away before she ran towards the black cat.

Through it all, Serenity continued to stare defiantly at Demande. Her eyes were burning with anger, although there was also a hint of regret and sadness in them. "Why have you attacked us? After all we have done to settle this peacefully."

"You and I both know your husband would had never allowed us back," Demande said coldly. "He would keep all the richness of the Earth to himself."

"That's not true!" Serenity exclaimed. "We both wanted to bring the people of Nemesis back to Earth. As children of outlaws, you were guiltless of any crime."

Demande's eyes softened as he listened to her words. "Oh dear sweet Serenity, I know you believe those words. If it was just you, things could have ended differently. But we both know peace is impossible between our people as long as Endymion and the senshi stay in power."

Serenity shook her head. "Who put those foolish thoughts into your head?"

"Serenity, you are the one being fooled by your husband and his servants," Demande said in a voice that sounded almost pleading. "Join us and together we can rule the Earth."

"You know I can't do that," Serenity said as she raised her staff.

Demande looked down at her sadly. "Yes, I knew as much. Despite being a goddess, Endymion's influence on you is powerful."

Serenity thought carefully about what her next move would be. Unlike Rubeus, Demande would not be taken off-guard by her reflecting one of his attacks and without the Silver Crystal she could not summon a barrier to protect herself. The added fatigue of being separated from the crystal was also slowing her down. With all the fighting she had been doing, she was on her last legs.

She knew Demande wouldn't kill her. He was too affectionate with her to do such a thing. Instead, he would most likely take her back to Nemesis and used her to force Crystal Tokyo's surrender. She couldn't allow that.

"Serenity!" she heard the voices of her senshi called her.

She looked into their direction and it was only then did she realize that she had made a fatal mistake. Off the corner of her eye she saw a glimpse of a hooded figure floating behind her. Her memory came racing back to her as she realized who the figure was.

At that moment a powerful blast of dark energy raced towards her. She knew she couldn't turn in time to reflect it and it was too fast to dodge. She knew from the force of the attack that she was going to die.

"MOMMY!" Was the last thing she heard as a rush of energy surrounded her. She felt herself floating as energy flowed through her and from her fading sight she saw crystals forming around her.

It was only now that her lost memory returned to her. She was being sealed within a protective crystal and would fall into a sleep from which she would not wake up from for a long time. It was hard to tell if her sleep was caused by the absent of the Silver Crystal or by her being injured from the energy blast. In either case, by the time she awake the battle would be over. Demande would be dead along with his brother and several of his clan men.

How...how did it come to this? Was there something, anything she could have done differently to prevent all of this? As her mind began to fade into the darkness of sleep she recalled everything that had led to this moment.

* * *

**And so it begins. Hope you all liked it.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Rebelling

**This was a decent start. I hope you are all enjoyed the prologue and it had wet your appetite for more. The first chapter to a new story is always the worst to write.**

**Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebelling**

* * *

Endymion frowned as he read the latest report. Unrest within Crystal Tokyo had gotten worst over the last couple months. The rebel forces were growing stronger and were hitting more government factories. At this rate, the entire city would be in danger.

Serenity sighed as she looked at her husband's face. "More bad news?

The royal couple was retired to their quarters for the evening. Even though they had enough long day tomorrow, given the state of affairs within the kingdom, neither one of them could sleep.

"I'm afraid so, love," Endymion said as he ran a hand through his hair. "The rebels attacked another factory and stole several high powered rifles and body armor. These people are preparing for war."

"I told you that we shouldn't produce those things," Serenity said with some heat. "How can we claim to be a peaceful society if we produce weapons?"

"A weapon can be use to protect, Usako," Endymion said calmly, using his old pet name for her. "Guns are not just use for murder and war."

"I know that," Serenity huffed. "Still, they're just too dangerous. Even with all the soldiers we've posted at those factories, the rebels are still able to bypass them." She began to rub her eyes. "How many?"

Endymion looked away from his wife. "Twenty. Two soldiers and eighteen rebels."

"Oh lord," Serenity whispered as she tried to keep herself from crying. She had felt their deaths. She had felt their auras disappear from this plane, leaving an emptiness inside her heart.

Endymion immediately walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He knew that the death of anyone weighed heavily on her. The Silver Crystal gave her the curse of feeling death. At times, he wanted to shatter the Silver Crystal for given his love so much pain on top of all that great power.

"Why, why are they doing this?" Serenity asked for the twentieth time that day. "Why can't we solve this peacefully? Why does everything have to end in violence?"

"We've been through this," Endymion muttered as he pulled Serenity closer to him. He nuzzled his face into her soft hair. "The rebels don't want peace. They see Crystal Tokyo, as well as you, as an abomination. To them, you are a tyrant trying to take over Earth and bend the people to your will."

"I never wanted to rule anyone," Serenity argued, fighting back tears. "All I ever wanted was to live a normal life. I didn't want to build a new Silver Millennium."

"I know love, but they don't see it that way," Endymion said. "With your power, you could easily take over the planet and no one would be able to stop you. Everyone knows that, which is why they fear you. They don't believe that someone with your kind of power can remain pure and uncorrupted."

"Maybe they are right," Serenity muttered as she looked at her hand.

Since becoming one with the Silver Crystal, she now had an ethereal glow around her body. It made her seem more than human to the point that the citizens of Crystal Tokyo did not see her as one of them. To them, she was a goddess that had hailed from the heavens to save them from the Second Ice Age. After nearly five years of using her powers to help restore the Earth the people of Japan began to see her as their messiah. They all but demanded she lead them to the point that they were willing to burn down their own government.

Once she had taken the reigns of government in her home country, other nations practically begged to join. They were mostly countries whose governments were killed off from either the Second Ice Age or by their own people during the riots. Before she knew what had happened, the Empire of Crystal Tokyo was born. It was hard to believe that was nearly two-hundred years ago.

"If it was any other person, I would agree," Endymion said. "But I know your heart, Usako. You are the purest and kindest person I know. The Silver Crystal may have given you great power, but it is your heart that controls it. It is that heart that is needed to run this country. You may not have wanted to rule, but the people could not have chosen a better leader."

Serenity said nothing for a moment. "Obviously, not all people agree."

"There will always be dissent. Not everyone will agree or like what you are doing. That is the price of a free society," Endymion said as he squeezed Serenity gently. "But what these rebels are doing is wrong. To have their way, they are willing to kill innocent people and trampled the rights of others."

Serenity sighed. "I know. I just can't help feeling that this is all my fault."

Endymion chuckled. "That's because you have a good heart and don't want others to be unhappy."

They stood in silence for a moment as they enjoyed each others' presence.

"I wish we could find the rebellion leaders," Serenity suddenly said. "If we could locate the ones behind all of this, maybe we could find a way to end this without anyone else getting killed. Has Ami found anything?"

"Nothing so far," Endymion said sadly. "Whoever their leaders are, they are crafty. They all seem to love hiding in the shadows and use Triten to act as their voice."

Serenity nodded.

Triten was the rebelling de-facto public speaker and the face of the rebelling to the common folk. He had traveled all over the world attempting to get people to turn against Serenity and Crystal Tokyo. It was through him that the rebelling had gotten so large within such a short amount of time. The man was gifted with a golden tongue. Haruka and Michiru had, in secret, heard several of his speeches. From what they've told everyone, he had even them convinced in some moments.

"We could probably find their leaders if we take Haruka's suggestion," Endymion stated.

"Absolutely not!" Serenity exclaimed, turning towards her husband. "Even if Triten speaks for the rebels, he has committed no crime. We can't just arrest the man."

"And I'm afraid that's what they are counting on," Endymion said grimly. "Making any kind of move against Triten would invite suspicion and bolster their cause."

Serenity sighed again. "I hope Ami finds something soon."

Serenity's body suddenly became rigid as if she was struck by lightning.

Endymion knew that shudder all too well. "Another attack?"

Serenity suddenly nodded.

"They are becoming bolder if they're willing to attack so soon after a weapons raid," Endymion said as he stood up. "I will get the senshi on it."

* * *

Sailor Mars and Jupiter were the first at the scene. Half the block was on fire and gunfire echoed through the night's air. The area being attacked was a popular market and trade district not far from the Crystal Palace. Given that it was so late at night the market was mostly empty, except for a few tourists and businessmen. Nonetheless, the area was perfect to cause civilian causalities, as well as cripple the Crystal Tokyo's market.

"Die, die sheep of the witch queen!" one of the rebels yelled as she shot several people at point-blank range. Chaos was erupting everywhere as people attempted to escape the killing spree.

"Stop right there!" Jupiter ordered as she took a battle stance. "You guys have caused enough trouble."

"Look, the attack dogs of witch queen are here," one of the rebels sneered.

"Burn in hell in filthy aliens!" another rebel yelled as he opened fired on the two Sailor Senshi.

Mars and Jupiter both easily dodged the sloppy gunfire.

"Fire Soul!" Mars yelled as a giant fireball struck one of the guns, causing the attacker to scream in pain as he dropped his weapon. Mars then ran in and kneed the rebel hard in the gut.

"You..." one of the rebels started as he pointed his laser rifle at Mars.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter screamed.

The second attacker seized up as lightning ran through his body. He then collapsed into a heap onto the street.

"Watch your back, Sailor Mars," Jupiter warned.

"Hey, I saw that guy coming," Mars argued.

Jupiter smirked at her teammate. "Sure you did."

Before they could argue further, several more rebels approached them.

"You may be endowed with unholy powers, but we have righteousness on our side," one the rebels said.

Mars crossed her arms. "And how righteous is it to murder innocent people?"

"Those who blindly serve that tyrant called a goddess are not innocent," the man spat. "They all deserved to die with the devil they serve."

"So because you don't agree with how these people chose to live, you judge their lives as worthless," Mars said, not even bothering to hide her disgust. "Yeah, righteous indeed."

"What would you understand!?" the man yelled. "You're not even human."

"Get off your high horse," Jupiter said. "We may have powers, but we were born and raises as humans no differently than any of you."

"I bet you don't even remember what it's like to be human, given that the witch queen has given you immortality," one rebel countered.

Jupiter sighed. "This is getting us nowhere."

"There's no point reasoning with fools," Mars stated coldly.

Before the rebels could open fire on them, a cold mist suddenly impended their sight.

"The hell!?" one of them yelled.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled as a wave of energy knocked several rebels off their feet.

Mars and Jupiter took this as their cue to move in. Within a span of a few minutes, the remaining rebel forces were subdued.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Venus said as she handcuffed the final rebel.

Mercury sighed as she surveyed the damage. "No one was killed, thankfully. Still, a lot of people were injured."

The sirens of the medical vans could be heard in the distance.

"Hey, we take our victories, no matter how small they are," Venus said as she stood up. Several of the Crystal Tokyo's polices came and took a way the rebel.

"This isn't the end!" the rebel yelled defiantly. "This city will continue to bleed until Serenity is no more! The rebellions will never die!"

He was loaded into a van the doors were quickly closed.

"I don't get these rebels," Jupiter said as the van drove a way. "On one hand they go around trying to win hearts and minds, and then turn around and try to kill everyone."

"It is a two part strategy," Mercury said. "They paint Serenity as a tyrant that must be overthrown to the other nations to get them to go to war with Crystal Tokyo. Here, they cause discord and chaos to make people blame the violence on Serenity, hoping to cause a civil war."

"So, they weaken us from both without and within," Mars simplified.

Mercury nodded.

"Dammit, there must be a way to put an end to this!" Jupiter cussed as she slammed her fists together. "So many people have already died needlessly."

"There are ways, but I doubt Serenity would do them," Venus said darkly.

"If she did, then she would be the tyrant they painted her to be," Mars stated grimly.

"Damn if you did and damn from without," Venus said sadly.

The other Sailor Senshi looked at Venus liked she had grown a second head.

"I think you mean, damned if you do and damned if you don't," Jupiter corrected.

Venus gave a small shrugged. "Same thing."

"We should return to the palace," Mercury advised. "The police and medical teams can handle the rest."

They all nodded as the headed back to give their report to Serenity and Endymion.

* * *

As soon as the senshi returned to the palace, Endymion immediately called a meeting. In less than an hour, all the senshi, save for Pluto, and the cats were gathered in the main conference room. Serenity sat next to her husband at the head of the table while her Guardian Senshi sat on the right side of her. The Outers were on her left. The cats sat on the table on both sides of the king and queen.

"We have picked up twenty-two rebels who attacked the trade area," Mercury informed her monarchs. "All of them have sustained minor injures during their battle with us, but there was nothing serious."

Serenity nodded. "It's good to know that you were able stop them without hurting them too much."

"We're not getting anywhere by just capturing all these small fries," Uranus said harshly. "We need to take out the head."

"I have been wondering, would this rebelling really end if their leaders were disable?" Mercury questioned. "If they truly believe Serenity to be evil, they may continue to fight."

"You give these rebels too much credit," Uranus said as she folded her arms. "The rebels are like a pack of wolves. They follow the stronger and they would fold once their alpha is gone."

"You sound like this rebelling isn't grass-root," Endymion noted.

"There are many within the rebelling who truly believe in its cause," Neptune said. "For the ones who actually control the rebellions, however, this is nothing more than a power grab."

"From the information we were able to gather, the ringleaders of the rebellions are descendants of former government officials, businessmen, noblemen," Saturn continued. "These are people who lost power and money after the Second Ice Age."

"In other words, the heart of this rebelling are a bunch disgruntled brats who are sore at Serenity for taking power away from their families," Mars summarized.

"Sums it up nicely," Uranus said.

"Even so, there is legitimate hatred and fear among those who are against Serenity and all of us," Mercury said. "We cannot dismiss those people just because their leaders are using them for selfish ends."

"True, but if we can show the true colors of the rebellions, the movement will fall apart," Neptune said. "As for the hatred and fear, I'm afraid that is par the course of being human."

Luna nodded solemnly. "Sadly true. This same admonitory has existed since the time of the Silver Millennium. Terrans have always been suspicious and fearful of the people of the moon. Part of it was jealousy over the Lunarian's long lifespan, but most of the distrust came from fear of Queen Serenity's power."

"Although Queen Serenity tried to be benign to the people of Earth, they still saw her as a dispassionate god," Artemis explained further. "It was this open hostility that made the Earth forbidden to anyone within the Silver Alliance."

Endymion shook his head. "My memories of the Silver Millennium are faint, but I do remember how much the moon was hated among some people, especially the noble class. That was how Metallica was able to influence the people of Earth to attack the moon."

"And history repeats itself," Jupiter said bitterly. "It's like we've learned nothing in over a thousand years."

"Maybe...maybe if I did step down this violence will stop," Serenity suggested.

"You can't be serious!" Mars exclaimed. "You're seriously considering bowing down to a bunch of terrorists!"

"If it will save people..." Serenity started to say.

"You are just the symptom of the problem, Your Majesty," Neptune interrupted. "Stepping down may curb some of the violence, but it won't stop it. The people who run the rebelling are a greedy, self-serving bunch and they won't stop with just gaining the throne of Crystal Tokyo."

Uranus nodded. Her eyes began to narrow in anger. "Besides, we can't encourage this kind of violence by giving into their demands."

"Then what are we to do!?" Serenity asked desperately. "How do we find the leaders of the rebellion and expose them? While we sit here, more people are going to die."

"I have an idea," Venus suddenly spoke up.

Everyone turned to face her.

"Why do I have a feeling it's going to be a dumb idea," Mars asked herself.

"What is your plan, Venus?" Endymion asked, ignoring Mars.

"I will infiltrate them," Venus stated.

"WHAT!?" several people in the room exclaimed.

"Are you crazy!?" Mars yelled. "You think they would allow a senshi to join them!?"

Venus folded her arms and glared at Mars in annoyance. "They won't know that I'm a senshi, Mars."

"She has a point," Uranus said after some thought. "From the information we've gathered, no one within the rebelling knows our true identities. It helps that Endymion had our civilian records sealed when he created the Crystal Tokyo's database."

"It's still too risky," Mars insisted. "Do you know what they will do to her if they learn who she is?"

"Hang me by my thumbs and beat me like a piñata," Venus suggested with humor.

"That's not funny, Minako!" Artemis yelled, not bothering to hide his fear.

Serenity shook her head. "I can't let you do this."

"As you said, Serenity, we need to find these people," Venus said. "The holding cell within the Crystal Palace is already nearly full with just the fodder of this rebelling. We need to get to the head to end this."

"I know..." Serenity started to say.

"You forget, I was Sailor V long before any of you knew who you were," Venus said with a wide smile. "Next to Uranus, Neptune, and probably Pluto, I'm have the most experience in stealth."

"That is true," Neptune said.

"Sailor V wasn't experienced in stealth," Artemis muttered, remembering all their misadventures together in London.

Venus glared at her cat. "Be quiet."

"Then one of us should go with you," Jupiter insisted. "I mean, we can't just send you in there alone."

"I'll go with her," Uranus volunteered without a moment of hesitation. "I know the rebels the best."

Serenity did not like any of this, but she could think of nothing to say to stop them.

"There are a lot of risks involved in this," Endymion said in deep concern. "If they do catch you, they will attempt to gather any information from you. You know what that entails."

"I'm well trained to handle torture," Uranus said dismissively. "With the stuff I've been through in my life, there is nothing those rebels can do to me."

Venus nodded in agreement. "As the leader of the Guardian Senshi who protected the Moon Princess and now the Neo-Queen Serenity, I would hang myself by my own love-chain before I betray any of you."

"Don't say that," Serenity grasped.

"It's true," Venus said as her eyes softened. "Even if I weren't a senshi, I would never betray a dear friend even if it meant torture and death. All I ask is for you is to trust me."

Serenity stared at Venus and then at Uranus. She wanted to say no. She wanted to yell at both of them for being so casual about risking their lives. She had already seen them die twice in one lifetime. She didn't even want to think what those rebels would do to them if they were caught.

At the same time, however, she knew she had no choice. People were dying because of her. As the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, it was her duty to protect the people of her kingdom. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't be selfish little Usagi anymore.

She looked towards her husband and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Permission granted," Endymion said. "If you feel at any time that your identities are in danger of being revealed, I want you abort. Also, do not take any unnecessary risks."

"Got it, Your Majesty," Uranus said as he gave a bow to both Serenity and Endymion. "Venus and me will leave first thing in the morning."

Venus blew a kiss towards Serenity. "Leave it to us."

Venus and Uranus then left the room to make the proper arrangements.

"I hope I didn't send them both to their deaths," Serenity whispered.

"You have to have fate in them," Luna said as she turned towards her queen. "They're both strong and I'm certain that they can pull this off."

"Minako," Artemis whispered in worry.

Serenity bowed her head in a silent prayer. She prayed that this could all be resolved without further bloodshed.

* * *

**The plot has begun.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Corruption of Power

**Thank you all for the hits and reviews for this story. I am glad that you guys stuck around after the first two chapter, which were kind on the slow side. Hope you all keep reading when the mess really hits the fan.**

**Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Corruption of Power**

* * *

"The witch queen, Neo-Queen Serenity, must be stopped at all cost!" Triten exclaimed over his microphone. A large cheer went up as people hung on to his every word. Transfixed by both his style and the power behind his words. "Neo-Queen Serenity would have you believed that she stands for peace and equality, but these words are nothing but a ploy to fool us. She wishes to enslave mankind with promises of a 'utopia'. A utopia built in her image on the back of people who will and freedom she has stripped away. A world created for soulless drones. "

Another cheer went up and people were on their feet to encourage him to continue. Some were even cheering, 'death to the witch queen'.

Near the back of the pack stadium sat Minako and Haruka. To all around them, they were just another face in the crowd. No one suspected that either of them were one of the legendary Sailor Senshi.

"This guy is good," Minako whispered to the senshi of Uranus.

"He's just getting started," Haruka whispered back.

"With her power you may wonder why she just doesn't take over the world by force. She has the ability to do it, but the witch queen is clever. She wants us to willingly give our loyalty to her because it would make us easier to control. A tyrant who reigns by force can only keep their power for so long. A tyrant, however, who is beloved by their people and seen as a savior can rule for all time," Triten said.

Minako nodded her head. "He has a point."

"I told you this guy was good with words," Haruka said as he narrowed his eyes. "He is very good at painting this picture of Serenity a being a manipulating dictator who goal it is to become god of the Earth. I would almost agree with him if I didn't know Serenity."

Minako nodded in agreement. To imagine that their Usagi-chan manipulating people to gain power was an absurd thought. From the outside looking in, however, she could understand the crowd's fear and concerns. After all, it was not usual for humans to see a person who had the power of a goddess.

"We can fight against this tyrant by banding together as one," Triten stated as he looked over the crowd. "She may have the devil's magic on her side, but we have righteousness, justice, and conviction, which is more powerful than all of the witch queen's magic! Join us, and let's send a message that cannot be ignored. Tell those who follow the witch queen that we will not be bullied, that we won't be scared away. We will fight to the bitter end to reclaim our planet from the hold of oppression, from the chains of slavery, from the slow death of stagnation. Join us and let's fight together for the future of the human race!" He raised his arms up high during the last part of his speech.

The crowd exploded and everyone was on their feet, saved for Minako and Haruka.

Minako felt her heart sink as she watched the crowd's reaction. Whether the leadership of the rebellion were corrupted or not, these people truly believed these hateful words. She began to question whether subduing the ringleaders would truly do anything.

Once Triten had stepped off stage, another person came up to give people information about how they could sign-up to join the rebellion.

"Come on," Haruka said as she stood up and led Minako to the front of the stage where they could sign-up.

The line was so crowded that it took them over two hours to finally reached the front of line. Sitting there to greet the undercover senshi was Triten, smiling with all his charm. Now that Minako could get a good look at him, she felt her heart start to beat faster.

Triten was obviously from Japanese decent with his slanted eyes and short stinging black hair. He was taller than most Japanese's men, however, and had a broad chest that hinted that he had western blood flowing through him. He was most likely raised in Eastern Europe by his near perfect English that was tinge with a German accent.

"Hello, thank you both for coming," Triten said pleasantly. "I hope you enjoyed the speech tonight."

Minako smiled and nodded. "It was very inspiring. You are quite the public speaker."

Triten stared at both Minako and Haruka for a moment. "You're both Japanese. Well, I didn't expect to find my own people way out here. Are you both first generation Americans?"

"We are from Japan, but we're not American citizens," Haruka said before Minako could answer. "We're both immigrated who escape from Japan some years ago."

Triten's eyes darken. "So, you both also flee the rule of the witch queen?"

"Yes," Haruka said without missing a beat. Minako didn't know that Haruka was such a convicting liar. Then again, infiltration was a specialty of all the Outer Senshi. "We've come to realize how wicked Neo-Queen Serenity really is and flee the country as soon as we were able. We came to the United States because it is one of the few countries that hasn't fallen under Serenity's influence."

"Who would have thought that the Americans' legendary stubbornness would be one of the few shining lights left in this world?" Triten asked humorless. "Even here, however, Serenity's power grows. You've heard how the president wishes to make an alliance with Crystal Tokyo."

"Yes, we heard about it on the news," Minako said. "The president said quiet firmly, however, that they would not join the Crystal Tokyo Empire."

"That's how it starts," Triten said with heat. His hands balled into tight fists. "It starts as a simple alliance and in time it will grow to the point where even this country will give in to Serenity's rule. That was how my second home country of Germany fell."

"That is why she must be stopped," Haruka said firmly.

Triten smiled as he handed Minako and Haruka the paperwork. "And she will. By the blood of my ancestors, you will be stop."

* * *

Serenity stared worriedly through the window of her bedchambers. It has been nearly six months since Minako and Haruka left for America. She knew that she shouldn't worry about them, but it was becoming harder to do with each day that passed. Michiru and Hotaru have been keeping them inform of the rebellion's worldwide activities, but there has been no specify reports of Minako and Haruka. She knew this would happen since they were both under radio silence. Neither Minako nor Haruka would report back to anyone unless it was an emergency. The only thing they would get from those two are irregular written reports.

The only real good news that came from these last couple of months was that attacks on Crystal Tokyo were becoming fewer. This was mostly thanks to Rei and Makoto's efforts in helping the police force, along with Endymion's personally training the anti-terrorist force.

There was still, however, at least one act of terrorism in a week. The endless attacks and random acts of violence had greatly driven down the morality of the people. All anyone wanted was for things to go back to normal.

"No new attacks today," Endymion said, breaking Serenity from her stupor. "There were several rallies from the rebels near the Crystal Palace and inside the market place, but all of them were more or less civil."

Serenity sighed. "Something is coming."

Endymion lowered his eyes as he put down his reports. "I know, I can feel it too. The rebels are planning something big. Although we have been able to counter any major attacks from them recently, they have been several acts of terrorism in other countries. The worst being in China and India."

"That's because the governments in both of those countries are fragile," Serenity said in deep worry.

"That is my fear as well," Endymion said with a frown. "The rebels could be planning to overthrow those governments and create an independence state. What concerns me the most is that both of those countries have nuclear weapons."

"I knew we should have pushed harder for those disarming agreements," Serenity said as she shook her head. "If those weapons fall into the rebels' hands than countless people would be in danger."

"Which is why I've offered military assistance to both China and India," Endymion said as he leaned into his chair. "China, as usual, is being stubborn, but India seems ready to take our offer. I just hope we're not too late."

Serenity gave a long sighed. "At the rate we're going, we could be looking at a full blown-war."

"I'm certain that is what the rebels want," Endymion stated coldly.

"I don't want war," Serenity said as she looked over her city. "The Earth is just now recovering from the Second Ice Age. If we start fighting and killing each other now, all our efforts over these last two-hundred years would have been for nothing. Can't people see that we need one another to survive?"

"Some people cannot see beyond themselves," Endymion said. "If everyone thought like you, Usako, then the events that led to the fall of the Moon and Golden Kingdom would never have happened."

Serenity said nothing for a moment. "I'm almost tempted, Mamo-chan."

Endymion knew immediately what she was referring to. "You mean the cleansing."

"With each day that passes, I'm closer to considering using the Silver Crystal to wash the negative thoughts that are killing our world," Serenity said tonelessly.

Endymion stood silence for a moment. "I understand, Usako, but you and I both know what a cleansing entails."

Serenity nodded. "It will purge all the dark thoughts from a person's heart and mind, but it will also cause a permanent change within a person much like what happened when I purified Nehelenia. It would be like forcibly taken a piece of a person's soul away. Which is why Queen Serenity never used it to cleanse the Earth."

"She thought it was morally wrong to force people to walk the right path," Endymion said. "She believed that in order for the human race to evolve, they must willingly choose the path of goodness on their own."

"I agree, but it's so hard Mamo-chan not to use it," Serenity admitted. "It's one thing to stay on the moon and watch, but it's something difference to see and feel all the violence firsthand. The people of Crystal Tokyo...of this planet are almost like my children. I mean, I've felt when these people were born. How can I sit back and do nothing as more people are murdered and it's all because of my existence?"

"You are doing something," Endymion said firmly as he walked up to his wife and hugged her. "You're trying to end this without taken the easy way out. More people may die because of it, but in the long run more people will live happier lives."

Serenity leaned into her husband's embrace. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Mamo-chan. Without you, I may have done something regrettable years ago."

"No you wouldn't," Endymion said with a smile. "Even though you may be tempted to use your powers in certain ways, you would have never done anything to force people into righteousness. You have to stop believing that you are the tyrant that the rebels make you out to be."

Serenity gave a long drawn out sigh. "When did things become so difficult?"

"It's always the darkest before the dawn," Endymion said. "We'll get through this, just as we got through everything else. Just be strong, Usako."

Serenity turned to face her husband and smile. "As long as you stay be my side, I can face anything."

They both leaned in to kiss before a knocked at the door interrupted them.

"Naturally," Serenity muttered. "Maybe we can ignore it."

That idea was slashed as the knock got even louder.

"Sorry Usako, but duty come before pleasure," Endymion said as he let go of his wife. "We can continue this later."

Serenity moaned in disappointment as Endymion went to open the door. Standing outside was Hotaru.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of night, Your Highness," Hotaru said humbly.

"You didn't disturb much," Endymion lied. There was little point in given Hotaru a guilt trip. "Is there something wrong?"

"Michiru-mama has just gotten a report from Minako," Hotaru stated.

Serenity ran towards the door when she heard this news. "Minako-chan, is she alright?"

Hotaru nodded. "She's alright, but she did report some disturbing news."

"Gather the other Sailor Senshi and report to the main conference room," Endymion ordered.

Hotaru bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty." She then ran off to complete her orders.

In a span of less than thirty minutes, everyone was gathered to hear Minako's report. Artemis was especially anxious to hear from his dear friend. He had taken Minako's absent the hardest to the point that he hardly spoke to anyone unless it was about business. Only Luna has been able to get through to him over the last couple of months.

Michiru waited for everyone to calm down before she spoke. "I received an encoded letter from Minako about two-hour ago. From what she has reported Haruka and her have successfully infiltrated the inner circle of the rebellion."

"They've managed to penetrate the ranks of the rebellion forces that quickly?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"Although Minako and Haruka have not reported their activities over the last six mouths, Hotaru and I have been keeping a close eye on them. They have made themselves nearly invariable to the rebellion," Michiru explained. "Minako have been traveling with Triten across the United States to spread the word of the rebelling and block any efforts by the president to form an alliance with Crystal Tokyo. Haruka has been using her knowledge on battle tactics to help the rebellion's efforts to overthrow the governments of China and India to secure their nuclear weapons."

Serenity grasped when she heard this. "Haruka has..."

"It is a necessary evil, my queen," Michiru said with a hint of regret. "It was the only way for them to gain the trust of the leadership."

"Strange, I don't understand how Minako being a public speaker makes her invariable, especially if they still have Triten," Rei said in worry.

Makoto looked at her fellow senshi. "Do you think they know Minako's identity and they're luring her into a trap?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Unlikely."

"How do you figure?" Rei asked.

"Because Triten has a crush on Minako," Hotaru said bluntly.

"What!?" Both Rei and Makoto exclaimed.

"Going by what Minako have told us and our own observations, we can safely conclude that Triten has feelings for Minako," Hotaru said. "We don't know how deep these feelings are, but it's highly doubtful he's luring Minako into any kind of trap."

Artemis began to chuckle. "Minako does seems to have that affect on men."

"Please continue your report, Michiru-san" Endymion advised.

"From what we have learned from Minako, they are actually ten leaders of the rebellion forces," Michiru stated. "All of them are people of influence within the governments of Crystal Tokyo, the United States, and even the United Kingdom. One of them is even a descendant of the emperor of Japan."

Makoto whistle as she took in all this information. "When you said these were people of power, you weren't kidding."

"Did Minako learned what these people really wanted?" Endymion questioned.

"To the public and to many members of the rebelling, they want to rid the world of the 'witch queen' and restore the Earth to its proper glory," Michiru said. "To those who knows the true inner workings, however, the leadership wants to become the new rulers of the world and are simply using Serenity as a way to build an army."

"So they start a rebelling by taken advantage of people's fear and distrust of Serenity," Rei said in disgust. "Once they get rid of her, they would be seen as heroes of the common people and people would willingly give them the reigns of government."

"Much like what happened with Serenity," Ami mused, speaking for the first time.

"Those bastards!" Makoto growled as she slammed her fist into the table. "All this death and misery they've been causing and it was all just a big power play by a bunch of suits."

"Does someone like Triten knows about the true intentions of the rebellion?" Endymion asked. Maybe they could lure Triten away if they got him to see the truth.

"I'm certain that he does," Michiru said nonchalantly.

"Wait, if he knows, why would he help them?" Makoto asked. "I mean, I thought he was one of the true believers."

"He's undoubtedly a true believer, but it is too farfetched to believe that someone of his rank and importance doesn't know the truth," Michiru said. "Most likely, he accepts that the leaderships' motives are selfish, but he hates and fears Serenity far more."

Serenity shook her head. "To think I could inspire that much hatred within a person."

"You say that they are after nuclear weapons," Ami said, attempting to get Serenity off her own self-hatred. "Does that mean that they are willing to start a nuclear war?"

"No," Hotaru said softly. "That is just a scare tactic to get Serenity to step down. The leadership knows that Serenity is beneficence and would give up her power to prevent war. That is also the entire point of all their terrorist acts."

There was a long silence in the room

"So, how do we use all this information?" Makoto asked for everyone.

"Easy, we leaked all their dirty laundry to the public and show the true colors of this supposed rebelling," Rei said. "We then arrest those bastards for all the needless people they've murdered."

"We need more hard proof besides just Minako's report," Ami said. "People would easily think we made everything up as a way to cause division."

"I'm certain Minako-san and Haruka-papa are gathering evident to back all their claims," Hotaru said confidently. "We just have to be ready to move once they give us the word."

* * *

Minako rubbed her sore neck once she returned to the hotel room. It has been ages since she pulled so many all-nighters. The last time she recalled traveling this much was when she toured the United States just before the Ice Age.

Being back in the States, especially one her favorite cities, New York, brought back many fond memories. The buildings may be different, but the atmosphere was still that of the city that never sleeps. After everything that had happened and all the years that had passed, it was nice to see that some things never change.

Still, her return to the States has been bittersweet. When she toured this country years ago, she had done so as an upcoming pop idol with several movie roles under her belt. People filled stadiums to hear her sing and celebrate; now people filled arenas to hear her preached words of hate and lies.

Minako began to wiped her make-up as she looked into the mirror. She felt like dirt saying the stuff that has and listening to the twisted worldviews of Triten and the other rebels. There were nights where she wanted to yell that none of the stuff they were saying were true. That they were all misinformed about Serenity and the other senshi.

Still, she kept spreading their lies. It was all to gain the trust of the leadership and reveal the true colors of this rebellion. She knew it was all for the greater good, but living this lifestyle was beginning to weigh heavily on her conscious. As much as it hurt her, however, she had to keep going for the safety of the world and for the safety of her friends.

A soft knocked broke Minako from her thoughts. Only one person would knock at her door at this time of night.

"Come in," Minako said, not bothering to look away from the mirror.

The door pushed opened and Triten walked into the hotel room. His handsome face smiled at Minako as she acknowledged him through the mirror.

"Minako-san, I was wondering if you wanted to join the others and me to a late dinner," Triten said. "We have several new donors who are interested in investing in the rebellion."

"It's passed two in the morning. Who in their right mind want to eat this late?" Minako asked in slight annoyance.

"Well, this is New York," Triten shrugged. "There are at least three restaurants in this area alone that are opened twenty-four hours."

Minako sighed. "I'm too tired to meet anyone."

"That's understandable," Triten said. "The event tonight ended only three hours ago and we have been on the road for two weeks straight after getting back from Australia."

"And yet you never seem to stop," Minako half joked. "I swear Triten, do you even sleep or do you just run on coffee?"

"I'll sleep once we have ended the reign of the witch queen," Triten said as his eyes narrowed. "I couldn't rest easy knowing that she's still in power."

Minako said nothing for a moment. "Triten, what exactly made you hate Neo-Queen Serenity?"

Triten was surprise by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Minako said carefully. "It's just...you have so much passion and conviction that I wonder where did it all come from. Did Serenity do something personal to you?"

Triten had moved and Minako could no longer see him through the mirror. "If you're asking if Neo-Queen Serenity harmed me in the past, then no. Serenity has been doing a good job keeping her face clean to everyone."

"Then..." Minako started.

"You can't always just wait for evil to show their true face," Triten said before he paused for a moment. "You've heard the old saying, 'absolute power, corrupts absolutely'?

Minako nodded even though she knew Triten couldn't see her. Still, he took her silences as recognition.

"Serenity has nearly absolute power. Through that stone she calls the Silver Crystal, she has control over life and death on this planet. The people in Crystal Tokyo call her a goddess and that's exactly what she is," Triten said. "Do you think a goddess would care about trampling over the rights and freedom of mere humans?"

"So, you fear Serenity because she may someday abuse her power," Minako stated.

"She could be abusing them now and we wouldn't know until it's too late," Triten said with heat. "A being such a Serenity cannot be trusted. To do so would invite enslavement."

Minako suddenly had a flashback to the Silver Millennium. She recalled seeing this same fear when the Terrans thought of Queen Serenity.

She also remembered her own feelings when Usagi was reawakened as Neo-Queen Serenity. At first, she deeply revered and even feared Serenity. To her, she was no longer her childhood friend, but the new Moon Queen whose power was to be respected. With the help of Endymion she melted the ice that held the Earth prisoner for several centuries and revived life to the planet, while she and the other senshi could only watch in awe. Given all that, she could understand Triten's concerns.

Serenity, however, was not an indifferent goddess who looked down her nose at humans. Although she had grown greatly in power, Serenity was still Usagi. It had taken awhile for her and the other senshi to see it, but their friend still lived. The only thing that had change was her name since Usagi was always capable of great power and Usagi had and never would use her power for selfish ends. If only she could get Triten and others within the rebelling to see it.

"I have to get going," Triten said. "You can sleep late tonight. We won't be leaving until tomorrow."

Minako heard the door open and shut behind her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and she finished taken off her make-up. As good as a full day sleep was, she had other business to attend to.

* * *

**The mask of the rebelling is slowly being reveal.**

**Until next time.**


	4. A Step Too Far

**Hello and thanks for all the reviews, hits, and favorites. Being my first story in this fandom, I am please to see you all enjoying this so far. Especially since the beginning is kind of a slow burn.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Step Too Far**

* * *

"Are you certain?" Endymion asked as he leaned forward on his desk.

Michiru nodded as she stood before her king. "Haruka has confirmed that the leadership of the rebelling will all be meeting in Crystal Tokyo tonight. Apparently, this is a big meeting and everyone within the inner circle will be attending."

"I can't believe they would be meeting like this in such short notice," Endymion stated in disbelief.

"This meeting has been planned for several months, my king. Only the highest members of the rebellion knew about it. Haruka, despite her rank, only learned of it about two weeks ago. The reason why she took so long to report about this meeting is because everyone is being watch," Michiru explained.

Endymion tapped his fingers against his desk. "Do we finally have enough evidence to arrest them? This could be our chance take them out."

"Between the reconnaissance of both Minako and Haruka, and the detective work of your terrorist unit, we have more than enough evidence to arrest all the leaders. Including the rebelling public speaker Triten Saitama," Michiru said.

Endymion was surprise to hear this. "There is evidence against Triten?"

"Triten was able to keep his nose clean by not being directly connected to the terrorist activities of the rebellion. As long as he acted only as the rebellion's public speaking, no one could legally touched him," Michiru said. "However, thanks to voice mails and tape recordings by Minako, we have proof that Triten not only knew, but supervised several terrorist attacks here in Crystal Tokyo. Including the recent suicide bombing on the Crystal Palace."

Endymion nodded. Finding evidence to link Triten to the rebellion's seedier activities had proven to be the most difficult task. Although Triten was not technically one of the ringleaders of the rebellion, Endymion considered him to be the most dangerous. With his talents, he could easily revived the rebelling once their leaders were brought to justice.

"So, it's time," Endymion said as he folded his hands over his mouth. "After over two years of information gathering, we can finally end this."

"It does seems hard to believe," Michiru said.

"I know these past two years had to be hard on Hotaru and you," Endymion said sympathetically.

Michiru gave a sad smile. "We both miss Haruka, but we understood that she had a mission. It is something that we've accepted the moment we became senshi."

Endymion gave an understanding smile. "I will rally all the senshi. We will all meet at the hall."

Michiru looked at her king in surprise. "You're coming?"

"Of course. As king of Crystal Tokyo, it is my duty to return the peace," Endymion said as he stood up.

"It's too dangerous," Michiru said firmly. "If anything happens to you..."

"Michiru-san, I understand your concern," Endymion interrupted. "However, this is something I must do. For over five years I have watched my city being drowned in terror and blood by those who call my wife a monster. I could do nothing except eased Serenity's pain when she felt another person die. Now, I have the power to finally act and I won't let it pass by."

Michiru was silent for a moment. "How do you think Serenity will take your plan?"

Endymion gave a small smile. "She doesn't have to know."

* * *

Minako could feel her heart hum in her chest as the door to her car was opened. It has been over two years since she had stepped foot in Tokyo, but she couldn't bring herself to being happy. Instead, she was a nervous wreck as Triten helped her out of the car.

"You look wonderful as always this evening," Triten said as he took Minako's arm. She wore a revealing sleeveless orange dress that went down to her knees.

Minako forced a smile on her face. "You're too kind Triten, but your charm don't work on me anymore."

Triten chuckled as he closed the car door. "Then I just have to try hard, Mina-chan."

Minako had to keep herself from blushing from the term of endearment. He has been calling her 'Mina-chan' for over a year now and she still wasn't use to the nickname. Part of it was because she did not return Triten's feeling for her. Most of the discomfort, however, came because she was a mole sent to destroy everything he had worked for. She knew that last one would be a relationship killer.

"I still wonder if it was wise for the leadership to meet here," Minako said as Triten walked her inside the building.

"This is the perfect place to meet," Triten assured. "We are right in the heart of the witch queen's domain. This is the perfect place to let our voices be heard. Besides, what better place to hide than under your enemy's nose?"

Minako still looked uncomfortable.

"If you're worried about us being spied on by the witch queen's minions, do not fear," Triten said. "We have powerful friends within the government even here. The witch queen is blind to us."

Minako bit her lips as she listened to Triten talked. The Sailor Senshi caught his 'powerful friends' months ago. It was thanks to Endymion's information network that their capture didn't reached the ears of anyone within the rebellion. She didn't even know until she got an one-worded letter from Haruka yesterday. Apparently, she kept in touched with the other senshi over these last couple of years.

Once inside the building, they took an elevator to the top floor. When they exited the elevator half a dozen people greeted them. Minako recognized some of them from the different meetings and get-to-together she has been to over the years, but most of the people were strangers to her.

There was one face, however, that she immediately recognized.

"Haruka!" Minako exclaimed as she ran to greet her friend.

Haruka turned away from his current conversation and smiled when she saw his fellow senshi. "Minako, it has been too long."

Minako gave Haruka a tight hug. "We haven't seen each other since Germany. How have you been?"

"Busy," Haruka answered.

"I guess you would," Triten said. "I've heard things in India got a little rough."

Haruka shrugged. "It was tough, but we got through it without too much trouble. Planning to overthrow a government isn't exactly public speaking."

"Haruka," Minako hissed.

Triten smiled at the backhanded insult. "We all do our part. I gather new soldiers to fight for our cause, which I think is just as important as fighting on the front lines."

"Perhaps," Haruka stated coldly.

"Triten, do you need to meet with the other leaders before the meeting starts," Minako said quickly.

"Yes, yes, of course," Triten said as he kissed Minako's hand. "I'll see you in a few." He then walked off to the back of the room.

"What a piece of work," Haruka muttered.

"Are you trying to give us away?" Minako whispered in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I really don't like people like Triten," Haruka said coldly. "They try to pretend to keep their hands clean, when they're just as dirty as anyone else."

"Triten is no soldier and he knows that. Which is why he deals in the public forum," Minako said. "He is very dedicated to this cause, unlike most here who just see it as a chance to dethrone Serenity."

Haruka raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. "It sounds like you've fallen in love with him."

Minako blushed. "Of course not. But you can't help but admire a man with a strong conviction. Even when you do disagree with it."

"I suggests you be careful," Haruka warned. "We don't need you to hesitate, especially tonight."

Minako gave Haruka an annoyed glare. "I know where my duties lies."

Haruka nodded before she moved closer to whisper in Minako's ear. "They will attack on my signal. Be ready."

Minako nodded in understanding.

"Also, your recording tonight will be key," Haruka continued to whisper. "The leadership is going to reveal their big plan."

Minako's eyes widened. "You what is it, don't you?"

"I have a very good idea," Haruka said darkly. "Let's say after tonight, you may not look at your dear Triten the same way."

Haruka then left Minako alone.

Within the next hour, everyone was seated in the large ballroom as the leadership of the rebellion was led through the door.

Almost all of them were old Japanese men who looked to be as old as Crystal Tokyo, which was possible thanks to Serenity and modern technology extending the life of normal humans. The average citizen of Crystal Tokyo could easily live to be one-hundred and fifty years old.

The younger men of the leadership looked to be around their late forties and were from a mixed descent much like Triten. They took their seats at the front of the congregation and waited until all was silent.

"The time has come to strike Crystal Tokyo," one of the leadership said bluntly. "Their defensives are weakened and the morality of the people are at its lowest. We just now need to break the back of the government to complete our victory."

"And how do we do that?" someone from the crowd asked.

"By destroy the Crystal Palace," another person from the leadership said.

This caused a loud uproar from everyone in the room. Minako grasped in shock, unconsciously gripping Triten's arm.

"Destroy the Crystal Palace, is such a thing possible?" someone questioned. "We've already bombed the palace once a couple of weeks ago and the explosives didn't even leave a crack."

"Conventional weapons cannot damage the palace, especially if the rumors are true about it being made from the witch queen's devil stone. But we're not attacking about a conventional attack," the oldest in the leadership said as he tapped his fingers together. He then looked over everyone in the room and Minako felt her heart beat faster. "We plan to hit the Crystal Palace with nuclear weapons."

There was a long silence in the room as everyone took in what they just heard.

"What!?" several people exclaimed when they finally found their voices.

"Is he serious?" Minako whispered in disbelief. This couldn't be real

"You plan to use nukes?" someone else asked with equal disbelief. "Are you crazy? That would make Tokyo inhabitable to everyone. I mean, doesn't anyone here remember the stories of Hiroshima andNagasaki?"

Several people muttered in agreement. Even if the last days of World War II were beyond their generation, they remembered the stories of devastation from their families and the history logs.

"It is a regrettable, but necessary sacrifice," the man assured. "As long as Serenity stays in power, our country and capital can never be return to us. So, it is no big lost that Tokyo and the surrounding area will be unlivable for next couple of decades."

"Where would even get the nukes?" someone asked.

"China," Haruka answered before the members of the leadership could talk. "During the chaos of one of the riots, we were able to sneak several nukes out of China. No one in the world knows about it because China was too prideful to reported the theft."

"Yes, and we have been using the cover of our current attacks to sneak the nukes into the country," the other leader explained. "Which is why we even bothered to attack the Crystal Palace with the suicide bomb."

Haruka fought to keep a neutral face as she continued to listen to the man talked. His complete disregard for human life disgusted her. She understood all too well the need for sacrifices, but she never treated those lives like dirt.

"The next phase to our plan is to set up the nukes around the premises of the Crystal Palace. The best location for those nukes would be the crystal points," the man said.

Minako turned towards Triten, tuning out the rest of the conversation. "You're really planning to destroy the Crystal Palace with nukes?"

"That's the plan," Triten answered. "Since we can't seem to convict the stronger nations to take action against Serenity and it's taken too long to overthrow China and India, it was decided to take the alternate plan."

"But all those people..." Minako started to say.

"Will be properly sacrifice," Triten finished for her. "This is the only way left to put an end Serenity. It is best for those people to die then to live in her enslavement."

"Who are you to judge who should live and die?" Minako whispered harshly.

"Do you think I want people to die?" Triten whispered back just as harshly. "If we can win this war without bloodshed, I would, but we must be realistic. Sacrifices must be made before the witch queen becomes too powerful. What is a couple thousand people in the end? We're talking about the survival of humanity."

Minako stared at Triten, unable to contemplate what she had heard. She knew Triten was ruthless, but not to the point that he thought nothing in killing thousands of people. Not to mention the thousands more who would become sick off of the radiation poisoning. How could a man who claimed to believe in freewill and justice even consider such a thing?

The meeting kept going, but she turned a deaf to everything they said. This rebelling was truly nothing more than a group of terrorists.

Haruka glanced over at Minako and saw the distressed look in her eyes. She truly felt sorry for the younger girl. Minako for the past couple of years has been given a rose color look at the rebelling through the pretty words of Triten and those around him. She never saw the truly gruesome stuff they did behind the scenes. The murder, the rape, the self-indulgence he saw in China was enough to make her physically sick.

They fear the monster that Serenity may someday become without even realizing that they have already become that monster themselves. Well, this all ends today. With a slight movement on her hand, she pushed a button on her communicator.

Mars had to keep herself from breaking her cover early as she listened to the plans of the rebellion's leaders. Minako had used her communicator as recording device and was currently taping the entire meeting. This one meeting alone was enough to put everyone in that room away.

"Those bastards, they plan to nuke the city just to get to Serenity," Mars growled as she paced back and forward.

"I thought you said the entire nuclear threat was a scare tactic?" Jupiter asked.

"It was, at least it was a couple of years ago," Saturn said, also disturbed by what she had heard. "It appears that they changed their minds after several years of fighting in China and India. We should have suspected that this could happened after Crystal Tokyo directly intervened in those conflicts."

"It doesn't matter now," Neptune said. "They plan to kill thousands with this reckless attack."

Endymion said nothing as he impatiently paced tapped his foot, waiting for Haruka's signal. Those monsters in that room had to be stop. No more blood would be shred to further those selfish men's ends.

As he was thinking this, he felt Serenity pulling on the link that they shared trying to find him. He felt badly about not telling her about the raid, but he knew that she would have wanted to come with them. He maybe acting paranoid, but he didn't want these men anyway near Usako. These people have dedicated their lives to destroying her and even if she could easily subdue them with her powers, he wasn't going to take any chances. These people were willing to use nukes for goodness sake.

"How are we're going to do this?" Saturn suddenly asked.

"Simply, we go in and kick all their butts," Jupiter said, ready to go.

"What I mean is do we take them alive?" Saturn asked.

There was a long pause. Other than Neptune and Endymion, the other senshi didn't consider whether or not they were going in for the kill.

"Serenity would not be happy with the lost of any life," Endymion said steadily. That was the other reason why he didn't want to bring her. "Take as many as you can alive. However, if you see any rebel as a threat to your life or others, take them out by any mean necessary. I will take responsible for any lost of life."

"Understood," all the senshi said.

A large beep suddenly echoed across the room. They all knew that was the signal.

"You all have your missions," one of the men in the leadership said. "Operation Revolution shall commence by this time next week."

A loud rumble suddenly shook the entire room. Several people fell out of their seats by the sheer force of the shaking.

"What is that!?" one of the leaders yelled.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" several people yelled as they ran into the meeting room.

"What!?" Triten exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.

The man attempted to catch his breath. "The...the Sailor Senshi...they're here!"

Just as he said that a blue orb of energy crashed into the room, blowing down the wall. When the smoke cleared King Endymion and six women in sailor suits stood over the rubble.

"By the power invested in me as the King of Crystal Tokyo, you are all under arrest!" Endymion said firmly as he pointed his sword. "Surrender peacefully and no one will be harm."

"No chance, you traitor!" a man yelled as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the king's heart.

Saturn immediately charged in and held her glaive up high. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" A purple orb of energy slammed into the man and sent him flying across the room. The man did not stop until he smashed into a wall with enough force to leave several deep cracks behind.

The moment that happened, the entire room came alive. It appeared that everyone inside the room was carrying a weapon and shots were fired in every direction.

Saturn quickly brought up her Silent Wall to protect her friends.

"Bubble Spray!" Mercury yelled as a cold mist covered the room. With everyone blinded the senshi broke rank and scattered across the room.

"Don't let them surround us!" someone yelled.

"Protect the leaders!" some else exclaimed.

Before another shot could be fire a bolt of lightning struck several of the rebels knocked them out.

Haruka chose this moment to duck out of sight and take out her transformation stick. "Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" In a swirl of yellow light, Sailor Uranus joined the battle.

Those who did see her jumped back in surprise and shock.

"A Sailor Senshi were among us the entire time!" a man exclaimed.

"Damn them all!" a woman yelled.

Minako was ready to transform as well, but Triten suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"That girl that transformed was Haruka-san, wasn't it?" Triten asked, although it came across as more as a statement.

Minako responded by trying to pull her arm free of his grip.

"You're one of them, aren't you!?" Triten continued to demand.

Minako looked away. There was not point hiding it now. "Yes."

"You...you traitor!" Triten roared. "You used me. You used me this entire time to get close to us."

"This had to stop. The violence, the deaths...I could never allow you to nuke Crystal Tokyo just so you could kill Serenity!" Minako said as she looked Triten straight in the eye.

Triten returned her glare. "I thought you senshi were all mystical beings like Serenity. I never considered that you were...human." His eyes began to mist. "So human that I've grown to love one of them."

"Triten..." Minako whispered.

"I should have known such beauty and strength would have been corrupted by Serenity, just as she corrupted Endymion to turn against his own people." Triten pulled Minako closer. "I won't stop...I won't stop until that witch is dead. I will free this planet from her corruption!"

"No one is corrupted by Serenity!" Minako yelled over the firefight. "She has given us all free choice. I fight for her not because she is my queen, but because she is my friend."

Triten suddenly pulled a gun on Minako. "Then die with your 'friend'."

Before he could pull the trigger, an orb of yellow energy struck Triten from the back, causing him to scream in pain.

"Sailor Uranus!" Minako exclaimed as she turned towards the senshi of Uranus.

"He'll live," Uranus said in a deadpan voice as Triten slumped to the floor.

Minako looked down at the unconscious man and shook her head. "Why...why can't you see we're not evil?" She cleared her head and brought out her transformation pin. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Within seconds, the senshi of Venus made her appearance. She then raised her arms and took aim at several rebels. "Venus Love Me Chain!" A chain of energy shot out and knocked several of the weapons out of the rebels' hands.

The battle did not last too much longer after that. Even with their high-powered weapons, the rebel forces were no matched for the well-trained sailor soldiers. Those who did managed to escape to the grand floor were greeted by several arm police units that surrounded the building. In a span of an hour, the rebel forces and their leaders were detained.

Several prison vans were needed to transfer all the capture rebels to the detention cell within the Crystal Palace. However, since the palace's detention cell was already overcrowded, some of the rebels were taken to a holding area just outside the palace's grounds.

"There were no deaths from our side and none of the senshi were harm. There were, however, several rebels that were injured and five deaths. Notices are being sent to their families detailing what happened," Endymion reported to his wife. They were currently sitting alone in the main conference room

Serenity said nothing as she continued to glare at her husband. Endymion knew by her quiet demeanor that his wife was mad. No, she was outright pissed. Unlike most people, Usako was at her angriest when she became silent. It was only her duty as sovereign of Crystal Tokyo that she did not release her rage upon him the moment Endymion returned to the palace.

"From the reports given to us by Uranus and Venus, we captured all the rebels leaders and most of their second-in-commands. There were also a few of the lower ranking officers that were not at the meeting. We have a unit looking for these individuals," Endymion finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serenity asked in a soft voice.

Endymion sighed. He knew this was coming. "I did it for your safety."

"That's bull!" Serenity exclaimed. "Those rebels couldn't hurt me. Not with guns or knives. The Silver Crystal would have protected me. I could have tried to reason with those people before it escalated into violence."

"There was no way you could had resolved this peacefully," Endymion said in a calm voice. "Those people hate you, Usako. To them, you are everything that is wrong in the world."

"But you didn't even let me try!" Serenity yelled in tears. "You never even let my try to talk to them, to see if we could get some kind of an understanding. These people aren't evil, Mamo-chan. They fear me because they don't know me. If they see that I was once like them, that I was once a normal human, then they could see that we're not different and we have the same goals."

"Usako, they were going to nuke the palace," Endymion stated bluntly.

Serenity grasped in surprise. "What!?"

"They stole nuclear weapons from China," Endymion explained further. "They were going to sat them off around the crystal points."

Serenity shook her head in disbelief. "That...that's crazy. Those weapons would not only destroy the surrounding area, but poison the entire land for decades."

"They didn't care," Endymion said coldly. "They didn't care thousands, maybe even millions would die. They didn't care that they would be killing their own people. They only cared about getting to you. Those kinds of people can't be reason with."

Serenity leaned back into her seat as she took in all of this information. "Oh, how did things get to bad? To think, they were going to use nukes." The thought of the lost of life were enough to make her break into tears.

Endymion immediately ran towards his beloved and hugged her tightly. He didn't like go as he felt her tears stained his suit.

"This is all my fault," Serenity whispered. "If I..."

"Don't say that," Endymion whispered harshly. "This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. The ones responsible are the people in the palace's prison. Those are the people who needless murdered innocence for power and greed."

Serenity began to calm slowly as she took in her soul mate's words. Still, she was shaking with grief. "Oh Mamo-chan, what I'm going to do? Am I to lock those people up for the rest of their lives? Am I to kill them for treason? What do I do?"

Endymion stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "We're get through this like every other time. You have to believe that, Usako."

They stayed cuddled like that for most of the night.

* * *

**The head of the rebellion has been caught, now what?**

**A.G., thanks for your review and feedback. I am aware of my grammar issues and did have a beta before she became ill. I try my best to catch my mistakes, but I did make several careless typos in the last couple of chapter. I tried to be more careful.**

**Until next chapter.**


	5. What is Right

**I must say, I was pleasantly surprise by the amount of reviews I got last chapter. Thank you all for your support and given my the encouragement to post this story. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What is Right**

* * *

Triten sat silently in his prison cell below the palace. Although despite being a prison the room was well furnished with a small sofa, chairs, a table, and even a computer with limited internet access. The room was more like a small apartment than a prison cell, except for the fact that one couldn't leave. Apparently, Serenity liked to keep her prisoners comfortable while they awaited their fates.

Such novelties, however, were beyond Triten's care. In the span of one night, he had watched his dream shatter. Five year of planning, traveling, and speeches all destroyed because of one woman.

"Minako," Triten whispered hoarsely.

He should have seen what she truly was from the beginning. He could tell early on that she never fully believed the things she preached in those arenas or understood why Serenity was feared. Nonetheless, he kept thinking that one day she would understand. That she would see the nobility of their cause. What a fool he has been.

Triten heard the door to his cell opened, but he didn't bothered to look up to see who it was. What got his attention was the strange glow that hurt his eyes when the door opened. The sounds of soft footsteps reached his ears and he finally looked up to see who his visitor was.

He was surprise to see that his visitor was none other than the witch queen herself. As hard as he tried to deny it, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair flowed down to her feet and blew with a nonexistent wind. Her gown was like a picture-perfect version of an angel's robs complete with wings in shape of a butterfly. What really got his attention, however, were her eyes. They were a deep blue and had the aura of innocence around them.

"Hello," Serenity greeted kindly as she took a seat on the couch. "We finally get a chance to meet. I have heard so much about you."

"I bet," Triten muttered as he glanced at the door. Not surprisingly, the door was guarded by one of the senshi. He didn't recall any of their names, saved for Venus, and he didn't particularly care. "So, why have you come, witch queen? Did you want to gloat over your victory?"

Serenity frowned when she heard his title for her. "Why do you in the rebellion think of me as a witch queen? I've done nothing to earn such rage and hatred from you. I only want peace for everyone in the world."

"Your version of peace in the world," Triten countered coldly. "A world where humans are your little robots who worship you and kiss your feet. A world where humans lose their free well."

Serenity shook her head. "Where have such ideas come from?"

Triten said nothing for a moment. "I know about your kind, you Lunarians." He took pleasure at her surprise expression. "Did you think you could hide yourself. That we would all forget?"

"I don't know where you've gotten your information, but you have many wrong ideas about the people of moon," Serenity said once she found her bearings.

"Do I," Triten challenged. "Is it true that your people possess a stone known as the Silver Crystal? A crystal that can bend life and death. A crystal that was use to make the moon people rulers of our galaxy."

"All that is true," Serenity said. "The Silver Crystal provided life and protection to my former home. It has given us so much."

"And it has taken so much away," Triten sneered. "I've heard about the moon. Most people on Earth have forgotten, but my family and others have not. We know about how the moon looked down on the people of Earth and used the Silver Crystal to expand their lives beyond their natural state. I know how the crystal was used to 'cleanse' the moon people of supposedly evil thoughts and turned them into lifeless shells of their former shelves. You called the Moon Kingdom a paradise in its time. I would call it a self made hell ruled by an egotistical queen."

"I don't pretend to remember everything about the Moon Kingdom. Sadly, there are many things that I can no longer remember since it was literally another lifetime for me," Serenity said sadly. "If the state of government on the moon was not happy one for you, I understand. But this isn't the moon."

"But you intend to make the Earth the new Moon Kingdom," Triten stated. "You have the power to take our world and bend it in your image just like your mother did for her kingdom."

"I could, but I won't," Serenity said firmly. "I never wanted to recreate the Moon Kingdom. My former kingdom will always be a part of my soul, but the moon is dead. I only want to make the Earth a better place. A place where people can live in peace in be happy."

"And to what ends will you go to create this perfect world?" Triten questioned. "What you speak of is nothing but a pipe dream. Humans are dirty creatures. Humans have darkness in their hearts. We are greedy, selfish, and violent beings. To take those qualities away from us will make us something other than human. Just as you Lunarians lost your own humanity, if there was any to begin with."

"I don't think it is really far to compare the humanity of a human and a Lunarian," Serenity said. "Every race and alien have their own moral codes and one set should not be use judge the other. Although I do agree that some of the qualities you name are traits that humans tends to embrace, I disagree that all of those traits are inherently evil."

This took Triten off-guard.

"Being greedy and selfish is not evil in themselves. If one protects their friends because they don't want to see them hurt, isn't that a selfish emotion because one is thinking of oneself instead of the other person? Is it greedy to want to protect something without sacrificing others, even if it means people would die if one failed?" Serenity questioned.

Triten could think of nothing to say.

"The one trait I disagree that is part of being human is violence," Serenity said. "Violence has no place in any civilize world. It is something we should work towards repelling from our existence instead of embracing it."

"That is naive," Triten stated.

"Maybe so, but I do believe that someday humans will rise above their need to do evil without the help of the Silver Crystal. Because in their hearts, people are inherently good," Serenity said.

Triten chuckled. "So you believe that we will naturally reach a state of perfection without your interference?

"I only wish to show people that there is a better way besides hatred and anger. I want to act as an example to the world to what is possible if one tries to live a good, peaceful life," Serenity said. "Despite all my power, I was once no different from you."

"You expect me to believe that you're still your human self, Usagi Tsukino?" Triten asked in disbelief.

"My body may have change and I may have become wiser, but I'm still that girl who can't wake up on time, can't write in kanji properly, and eat too many snacks. There is no goddess and there is no great queen. There is only me," Serenity said.

"Such pretty words," Triten said, but his words lack the usual bit. "Even if I took your words to be true, what is to keep you from changing your mind? How do I know that in a century or even a thousand years from now that you won't change your mind and judge humanity to be imperfect? What is there to stop you from using the Silver Crystal to purify humanity in your own image?"

Serenity was silent for a moment. "Nothing. Will I change in a thousand years, I hope I don't. I hope that I can maintain the person that I am and not look down my nose a humanity."

Triten snorted. "So, you want me to put my faith in you? To just pray to the gods that when I die that you don't turn into a tyrant?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me. There is nothing wrong with people questioning my intentions or even fearing that I may someday abuse my power. I have that same fear as well," Serenity admitted. "But Triten, we can't let our fears control us to the point that we become willing to murder innocence. The people of this city, of those countries you attacked, did nothing wrong."

"We did what me must to stop you!" Triten yelled. "I would do it all over again to save this world."

"Your intentions are noble, but misguided," Serenity said. "You claim to be protecting this world, but how many people have you and the other rebels needlessly killed? How many more would had died and suffer if you succeeded using nuclear weapons? Are you not judging your own people of being unworthy of life just because they may choose to follow me?"

Triten glared at Serenity. "I see what you're doing and it won't work. Even if I do believe your intentions are pure and you only want to help humanity, I won't accept you. Beings with your kind of power and longevity will eventually forget what it's like to be human. Just as your husband has forgotten his own people and sided with an alien."

Serenity stared at him with sad eyes. "Then, there is no way we can live in peace?"

"The only way there will be peace if you leave this world or die," Triten said coldly. "You may have stop me, but other will rise and take my place. Other will see through you mask of peace and see what you're truly are."

Serenity closed her eyes as he took in his words. "It seems like an endless circle. This distrust between the earth and the moon. Perhaps at one point it was justified, but now it seems like a never ending cycle of pain." She then opened her eyes and looked at Triten hopefully. The light in her eyes nearly blinded him. "But I won't give up. I won't give up the hope that someday our two people will truly live in peace. I'm...I'm just sad that you won't be a part of it."

She then stood up and walked towards the door. The senshi that had escorted Serenity led her out and locked the door behind her. Triten was once again alone.

* * *

Endymion rubbed his eyes as he sat on his throne, waiting for the remaining prisoners to be brought in for sentencing. It has been a long couple of weeks dealing with last remnants of the rebellion. The last of the ringleaders were caught and most of the rebels were trialed and given their sentences. Almost all the leaders had begged for clemency after their selfish acts and murderous plot were revealed to the public.

The pure outrage from the public had most people within Crystal Tokyo shouting for the rebel leaders' heads. If it wasn't for the fact that Serenity didn't believe in the death penalty, those men would had lost their lives weeks ago.

Instead, the ones who were not citizens of Japan were sent back to their home country where their government would deal with them. Although Serenity asked for leniency on those who were sent to counties that still had the death sentence. The rebels who were citizens of Japan were stripped of all their government power and given fifty years of committee service along with a lifetime of surveillance. For some of the older leaders the committee service was a lifetime sentence, although Endymion thought they got off too easily, but Serenity did not like imprisoning people for life. Then again, maybe forcing people who had only thought about themselves to work for others was a proper punishment.

The lower rank members of the rebellion who were considered nonviolent were given similar committee service duties along with lifelong surveillance, although their committee service ranged from ten to twenty years.

That left them with only the most violent and radical members of the rebelling to sentence. There was no need for a trial since none of them hid their guilt. As somber as these proceedings were, he looked forward to finally being done with them. The city and the entire country were ready to move on and heal.

The room came alive again as several hundred people were led into the throne room with chain on their wrists and ankles. It was a sight Serenity disliked, but Endymion insisted that these men be treated as criminals. He wasn't going to be as forgiven as his wife.

The names of each of the criminals were named for the sake of the viewing public. The sentencing was being broadcast all over the country and there wasn't a person in Japan who wasn't watching.

Standing on either side of the double thrones were all the senshi. The Guardian Senshi stood on the queen's side of the throne, while the Outers stood on the king's side. Even Pluto was there and stood on the far end of the Outer Senshi. Luna and Artemis were also presence and looked over the prisoners with dispassionate eyes.

Minako searched the crowd until her eyes fell on Triten. He was skinner than he was a couple of months ago given that he wasn't eating well. Dark circles were also around his eyes showing that he wasn't really sleeping either. Nonetheless, there was a fire in his eyes that glared hatefully at Serenity. He was defiant to the end.

Once all the names were called, Endymion began to speak. "Members of the rebel army, you stand excuse of treason, inciting violence, murder, and attempt murder. Do you stand guilty of these crimes?"

None of the prisoners spoke, but they all turned their eyes towards Triten. He barely acknowledged Endymion as he spoke, never taken his eyes off of Serenity. "Guilty, and proud of it."

This cause several people in the court to mutter, but they quickly quieted down.

"Then, you will accept any punishment given by this court," Endymion said, finishing up the formalities. "Do you have any words to speak before your sentence is handed out?"

The other rebels once again turned their glazed towards Triten.

"Do not think the rebelling ends with us. As long as this Serenity rules, this world will continue to bleed. Others shall rise in our place to fight against this being who would try to rule us with her suppose superior morality. Those people will refuse to be sheep and slowly die in the wasteland that she will call a utopia. Trough their hard work and virtue the human race will rise again," Triten said in triumph.

The entire room was silent as he finished his speech.

"After much debate, the queen and I have reached a sentence," Endymion said once he knew Triten was finish. "You can chose to be cleanse by the Silver Crystal or banished off the Earth."

There was an immediate outburst from the prisoners. They did not expect this kind of sentence. Even some within the court gasped. They had only heard of the cleansing.

"So, we are to leave the planet of our birth or be brainwash?" Triten asked nonchalantly, ignoring all the noise around him.

"Being cleanse by the Silver Crystal is not brainwashing," Serenity corrected. "If you chose to be cleanse by the crystal, your violent thoughts and impulsive will become subdue and you will be allowed to return to society."

"But we won't be ourselves anymore," Triten countered harshly. "By being cleanse, you're forcing us to become different people."

"That maybe true, but you and the other rebels have proven to be unable to live within our society," Endymion said harshly. "We've given you the chance to repent and see another point-of-view, but you rejected it. You don't feel sorry for the lives that you have taken and ruin. As you are now, you can't be allowed to run free." He then glanced towards his wife. "Nor would it be humane to make you live within a prison for the rest of your lives."

"The cleansing is voluntary," Serenity said. "If you don't wish to go through it, then I won't force you. If you don't, however, you will be banished from the world. This is the best I can offer you since no country or nation will take you."

Triten glared at Serenity. "Then I chose banishment."

Endymion looked towards the other rebels. "Do anyone else wishes to join him?"

There were some mummers among the rebels as they weighed their options. After a few minutes most of the prisoners chose to be banished along with Triten. Some, however, chose to be cleansed.

Triten didn't bother to look at those people since he now saw them as cowards and traitors.

"Then, it is done," Endymion said. "The banished prisoners shall be led to a ship within the Crystal Palace. From there you will be taken to the other edge of the solar system where you can travel to any planet of your chosen. Those who chose to be cleanse will be taken back to the detention cell until Serenity can attend to you."

With the sentencing done, the prisoners were led out of the throne room. Once they were out, the observers of the sentencing also began to leave.

Serenity put her hand over her eyes as the day's events played in her head. "I wish there was another way."

"Don't pity those people, Serenity," Uranus said coldly. "They made their beds a long time ago."

"Still..." Serenity muttered.

"You did what you thought was right. Triten and the others are maybe banished from Earth, but they now have a chance to start over," Endymion said. "Perhaps they will be happier this way."

Minako sighed. "I guess, but I'm still going to miss him. In another lifetime, I can't help but wonder if we could have been friends."

"I wonder if he's right," Serenity suddenly said. "What if he's right that I will someday become a tyrant? That I will forget my humanity and use the Silver Crystal to bend everyone in my image?"

"You can't take the words that man spoke seriously," Luna said firmly. "Especially a man who would believe those terrible lies the Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity."

"Why shouldn't I? Despite whatever he believes, he does speak the truth," Serenity said. "I could become a tyrant and no could stop me. Not even you guys."

"The fact that you are worried is a testament that you won't become a tyrant," Pluto suddenly spoke up. "Those who do evil or think that they're right never worries about being wrong. It is that quality that makes you different from Triten."

"But...I could change. Maybe not today or ten years from now, but what will I be like in one-hundred or thousand years. As far as any of us know, I am an immortal."

"Usagi-chan," Mercury spoke gently, using Serenity's childhood name, "we cannot predict the future. However, you have to believe that if you do change that it will not be a bad one. Just stay true to your heart, it has not led you wrong."

"Besides, we'll be there to pop your head if it gets too big," Mars said in humor.

"Yeah, we look out for each other and we'll be there if or when you need to be fed some humble pie," Jupiter said as she rubbed Serenity's arm.

Serenity's eyes began to mist. "You guys...thank you." All the Guardian Senshi joined their queen in a group hug.

Endymion smiled throughout the entire conversation. For the first time in the last couple of months, his queen was truly happy.

Pluto's face remained neutral as she looked at the touching display. Everything was in place now for future events.

* * *

Weeks passed since the last of the rebels were sentence and Crystal Tokyo was finally starting to heal. There were still those who were wary of their queen and her guardians, but their distrust were greatly lessened than it was a couple of years ago. For first time in over a century, it felt like the world had turned a giant corner.

Serenity watched the city from her window, feeling content that she no longer bothered by the feelings of death and despair. It almost felt like the last five years were nothing but a nightmare.

"You're up early," Endymion said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"Just enjoying the feeling of a new day," Serenity answered. "It's hard to believe that it's finally over."

Endymion kissed her shoulders. "Not completely. They will always be people who will rebel against you, but hopefully we've sent a message to future generations that violent dissent won't be tolerated."

Serenity looked into the sky. "I wonder how Triten and the others are doing. Do you think they found a new world?"

"Maybe," Endymion said slowly. "Although I must admit that I haven't been thinking about him."

Serenity shook his head. "He wasn't bad Mamo-chan. He just didn't trust me."

"Not trusting someone is one thing, mass murder is another," Endymion said, keeping his voice under control. "He was so convict that he was right that he thought nothing of sacrificing others. Even when he was being sentenced, he still made his punishment all about him."

"I want to prove him wrong," Serenity said. "I want to show him that I won't be corrupted by power. That I can keep being a just ruler."

"I know you will," Endymion said in a hushed voice.

They stood in that comfortable silence for several minutes before a loud bang at the door broke the mood.

"I swear, they time this," Endymion grumbled as he went to answer the door. Stranding at the doorway was Ami and she looked extremely upset. "Endymion, Serenity, you must come quick!"

"Ami, what's wrong?" Serenity asked as she ran towards the door.

"The ship that was carrying the banished prisoners has disappeared," Ami said.

"What do you mean it disappeared!?" Endymion exclaimed.

"I mean it's no longer on our radar," Ami said in a controlled voice. "We were tracking the ship as it was reaching the end of the solar system when it disappeared from all our instruments. We even attempted to contact the ship, but there has been no response."

Endymion began to get worried. "Could the ship have entered an asteroid field?"

"Not sure, although it is unlikely. The ship's computer would have warned them," Ami said.

"We have to find them," Serenity said with no hesitation. "They could be in danger."

Not another word was spoken as Endymion and Ami ran towards the main control room.

Despite their best efforts, however, they found no sign of the prisoners' ship. Even Serenity could no longer sense them with the Silver Crystal and when Endymion sent a spacecraft to search for them there wasn't a trace of the other ship. They even didn't find debris that showed that the ship was destroyed.

After months of looking, all the search parties were called off and the two-hundred and twenty prisoners who were on the ship were considered dead. Most people within Crystal Tokyo didn't care when they heard the news. They were rebels who had cause chaos and death in their city and didn't deserve to be mourned. To them, it was just karma finally catching up with them.

For their ruler, however, she took the deaths of the rebel prisoners personally and even had a private ceremony for them at the palace with their remaining living family. There were many tears shred, but mostly because the families were thankfully that Neo-Queen Serenity had forgiven their kin for wronging her and her city.

Time moved on and years flew by and eventually the lost of the rebel ship was largely forgotten.

* * *

**What happened to the prison ship and how does it connect to future events? You may know the answer, but it's still fun to read.**

**Jovian Sun, I know the type of stories you are referring to and I never cared for that particular characterizing of Neo-Queen Serenity. In my personal opinion, I think some authors takes Serenity's idealistic point-of-view and twist it into naivety to the point that she is a terrible ruler. When Serenity was Sailor Moon, she did believe in love, but she also understood that love alone could not make everything better. Which is why Serenity had no problem blasting Metalia and Death Phantom into dust. The reason why she went above and beyond to save some villains like Hotaru and Galaxia was because they were both innocence being possess and Serenity thought it was wrong to kill an innocent person no matter the reason. I also don't believe that Serenity can be bullied by her senshi. I mean, she never listen to Uranus or Nepture even when they make a good point and the Guardian Senshi are morally a line with Serenity.**

**As for how the rebels view Endymion, they see him as a human traitor who sold his soul for power. If it was Endymion by himself ruling instead of Serenity, they would wonder about his motives too, but there wouldn't be the same level of fear. The rebels are scared of Serenity because she has god-like power while Endymion is more like a super human. Think of Endymion like Captain America and Serenity as Superman. Which one would you fear more if one of them decided to control world?**

**Bin82501, thank you for forgiven my grammar errors, although I hope my latest chapters are better. I am trying to given a realistic view of the early years of Crystal Tokyo. Making a utopia is not easy, especially when dealing with human nature. I also try to stay true to the Sailor Moon lore which leans heavily on the idealistic side.**

**With all that said, until chapter.**


	6. Nemesis

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews and support. It make me very happy to see a new review alert in my email and reminds me why I love writing stories.**

**Well enough of the mussy stuff, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nemesis**

* * *

Serenity shifted uncomfortably in her sit as she attempted to listen to Ami's report. She was having trouble concentrating, more than usual, lately. She just hasn't been feeling herself. She really should talk to Ami about her current health, but she didn't want to worry the soldier of Mercury at the moment. She also didn't want to concern her husband, who became a nightmare to be around whenever he was concern about her.

"A new planet has been found within our solar system?" Endymion asked once Ami had finished her report. "How can such a thing be possible? We surveyed and explored our solar system number of times and we saw nothing beyond the nine known planets."

"I thought the same thing, but the Outers have confirmed a new planet on the very edge of our solar system," Ami said. "Although our sensors have not been able to detect it at all even with the exact coordinates the Outers have provided."

Endymion turned towards his wife. "Serenity, do you sense anything?"

Serenity snapped out of her own thoughts. "What?"

"Do you sense anything from this new planet?" Endymion asked, his eyes now had a touch of worry in them.

Serenity closed her eyes and used the powers granted to her by the Silver Crystal to feel for life in her galaxy. She felt all the living auras on the Earth before moving her consciousness into the darkness of space. She then felt the auras of the people who had colonized Mars before she moved deeper into the solar system. She kept going until she passed Pluto where she felt the auras of the Outer Senshi.

She smiled as she gave a mental wave to each of them.

It has been years since she had seen Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. The three soldiers of the outer planets had chosen to leave Earth once the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo was fully at peace. It took centuries of struggle and hardships after the last major rebelling was stopped, but the Earth for the most part was enjoying an era of peace and prosperity that hasn't been seen since the days of the Silver Millennium. There were still those who were wary of Neo-Queen Serenity and her philosophies, but it rarely ended in violence.

Without any more battles to be fought on Earth the Outers, specially Uranus and Neptune, became restless and asked for permission to resume their original duty of guarding the Crystal Kingdom from outside invaders. Serenity didn't like the idea since it meant sending Haruka and Michiru into the isolation of space, but at the same time she understood their needs. Those two needed to be challenged and would have never been truly happy in a world at peace.

The real surprise came when Hotaru asked to join them. Hotaru's philosophies were always more in line with the Guardian Senshi than that of her surrogate parents, so Serenity was not expecting Hotaru to also leave. Hotaru made it clear, however, that she wanted to stay with her family even if it meant leaving Earth.

Getting her mind back on the task at hand, she searched for any indication of this new planet. She searched for what felt like hours and sensed nothing. She was eventually forced to give up and returned to her physical body.

"Nothing," Serenity said as she opened her eyes. "If this planet exist, it is beyond even my power to detect."

"Is such a thing possible?" Endymion asked.

"Luna, do you think?" Artemis asked anxiously.

Luna nodded. "It has to be."

Ami turned towards the two cats. "You know what it is."

"We think so, but we thought it was only a legend," Artemis said. "Since the time of the Silver Millennium there have been stories of a tenth planet."

"A tenth planet," Ami repeated.

"A planet shrouded in darkness so thick that not even the Silver Crystal's light can penetrate it. The dark planet known as Nemesis," Luna said as if she was repeating something told to her.

"Nemesis," Serenity whispered. Why did that name sounded familiar?

"What do you know of Nemesis?" Endymion asked, his interest peaked.

Artemis looked towards his king. "I'm afraid not much. As I said, Nemesis was thought to only be a legend. But as the story goes, Nemesis is a planet that appears and disappears at random with no set orbit. The planet is said to be able to absorb light much like a black hole, which is why the Silver Crystal can't detect it."

Endymion folded his arms in worry. "Do you think that there could be any life on this planet?"

"Next to nothing is known about Nemesis," Luna said as she shook her head. "It could be just a dead hunk of rock as far as we know."

"Or filled with hostile life," Endymion added darkly.

"The only way we will know for sure is to send someone to explore the planet," Ami said as she put her hand on her chin.

"Are you suggesting we send Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru?" Serenity asked, not liking the idea.

Ami turned to face her old friend. "We do not have much of a choice. Our sensors here in Crystal Tokyo cannot even detect the planet and neither can you with the Silver Crystal."

Serenity sighed, knowing that Ami was right, per usual. "Sill, what if the planet is filled with hostile life? They would be in danger."

"It's a risk we have to take, Usako," Endymion said in a gentle voice. "Have fate in the power of the Outer Senshi."

Serenity smiled at her husband. He always seemed to know what to say to ease her worries. "I will send the order to them now."

From there, weeks passed without any word from the Outer Senshi leaving everyone on edge in the palace. Serenity kept searching the stars, trying to feel anything from this mysterious planet. Still, she felt nothing except the emptiness of space. It had gotten to the point where Serenity wanted to go to the planet herself, which all her guardians adamantly opposed.

"Are you crazy!?" Rei growled. "You can't be seriously thinking about going there by yourself!"

All of the senshi were gathered in Serenity's sitting room as they discussed the current situation with Nemesis.

"But Rei..." Serenity started.

"Rei's right, Serenity," Makoto cut in. Her voice was more harsh than usual. "We don't know a thing about this planet. It would be a disaster if we lost you."

"I don't care about that!" Serenity snapped.

"Maybe so, but you're the queen. Crystal Tokyo and all its people depends on you," Makoto said as she crossed her arms. "Besides, how do you think we'll feel if you go and get yourself hurt?"

Serenity lowed her head.

"I'm sure they're fine," Minako assured, attempting to calm everyone. "Those three have survive in space for over three-hundred years. I doubt some strange planet would do them in."

Serenity said nothing for a moment. "It...it's just this planet is given me some bad feelings."

"Do you remember something from the Silver Millennium?" Ami asked, putting down her book.

Serenity shook her head. "It's more recent than that. It feels like I should know what that planet is."

Rei lowered her head in thought. "Honestly, I've been having the same feeling."

"When we were frozen during the Second Ice Age, a lot of our past memories were lost," Ami said. "It could be possible that we dealt with something pertaining to Nemesis, but we can no longer remember."

"Maybe we should asked Pluto," Minako suggested. "She seems to be the only one whose memories weren't affected."

Rei snorted. "Like she would tell us anything. If you haven't notice, Pluto has been secretive since we've awoken. Heck, we haven't even seen her in over one-hundred years."

"It could be because they're something in our past that she doesn't want us to remember," Ami surmised. "Pluto first duty has always been to the Gate of Time."

"Well, it still wouldn't hurt to..." Before Serenity could finish her sentence her face suddenly became pale and the room began to spin around her.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Rei asked in a near panic.

She reached Serenity just in time as she fainted in Rei's arms.

"Serenity!" Makoto and Minako yelled as they ran towards their friend.

"Stand back!" Ami ordered as knelt beside Serenity. Rei had lowered Serenity until her head rested gently in her lap.

Ami quickly got out her computer and took Serenity's pulse, temperature, and breathing rate. No one talked or moved as they waited for Ami's analysis.

"Nothing seems physically wrong," Ami muttered. Her eyes widened for a moment as she read something from her computer screen.

Makoto began panic when she saw that look cross Ami's face. "Ami, what's wrong with her?"

"Let's take her to the medical ward," Ami said as put her visor a way. "She is not in any danger, but I want to do a more complete test."

"Do you want me to get Endymion?" Minako asked.

Ami thought about it for a moment. "I don't want to worry him, but I think that would be best."

Minako left to get Endymion while Makoto carried Serenity to the palace's medical wing.

The moment Endymion heard what had happened, he cancelled all his plans for the day and rushed to be by his wife's side. Since Ami was still running her tests, Endymion was forced to wait outside with the other senshi. It took all his discipline to keep from knocking the door down.

"Relax, Endymion," Minako said. "Ami said that Serenity was fine. She's just running some tests."

"How can I relax when Serenity is in there ill?" Endymion asked in frustration. He then turned towards Rei. "You said she just fainted?"

Rei nodded. "She was fine and talking to us about Nemesis when she suddenly went pale and passed out. It could be that she's just overwhelm by all the recent events."

Endymion frowned. "I knew she was going to worry herself sick over this." He then sighed. "Why haven't the Outers reported back yet?"

Before anyone could answer, Ami walked out of the medical room. Everyone rushed her before she had a chance to speak.

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"Did that idiot overwork herself?"

The questions flew out before Ami could think.

"Please calm down!" Ami said forcibly, stopping all conversation. She quickly calmed herself and cleared her voice. "Serenity is fine, but I need to talk to Endymion and Serenity alone for a moment."

All the senshi looked at each other in confusion as Endymion was led into the medical room. He walked with Ami until they reached a private room that was reserved exclusively for the royal family. Serenity was lying peacefully in bed and appeared to be asleep.

"Serenity!" Endymion grasped as he ran towards his wife.

Serenity's eyes opened and she smiled as Endymion took her into his embrace. "I'm okay, Mamo-chan. Just tired."

"I told you that you were exhausting yourself," Endymion said as he pulled away.

Serenity lowered her head in shame.

"Being overwork did not help her condition, but she did not faint because of it," Ami said.

Endymion turns towards Ami. "What's wrong with her?"

Ami gave a bright smile. "Congratulation, Serenity is pregnant."

There was silence as the royal couple took in the news.

"Pregnant!" Serenity repeated in shock. "But how...I mean why did it happen now? Mamo-chan and me have been trying for years."

"From what Luna has told me, the line of Serenity does not become fertile until they passed their one-thousandth birthday," Ami stated. "That would explain why you have only become pregnant now."

Serenity leaned against her husband in shock.

"How many weeks?" Endymion asked, clearing his mind as the shock wore out.

"From what the test shows she is about a month and half," Ami answered.

"_That's why I've been feeling ill lately,_" Serenity thought to herself. "Is the baby healthy?"

Ami smiled. "Yes, everything is fine. The fetus is healthy and is developing nicely."

"Oh thank goodness," Serenity muttered.

"You should, however, relax more," Ami suggested. "All this stress you have been under lately could cause harm to the baby."

"I understand, Ami," Serenity said with a nod as she touched her stomach. Unbelievable, she was going to be a mother.

The news of the queen's pregnancy spread like fire across Crystal Tokyo. Within days, people were already sending gifts and well-wishes to their soon-to-be princess. Some people were surprise since it had become a common belief that Serenity was unable to bear a child since she was an otherworldly being.

Serenity was still in a state of shock as everyone congratulated her. The thought of her pregnancy and getting ready for the new baby made her almost forget about Nemesis. Endymion made sure of that by dealing with anything having to do with the shadow planet himself. Serenity needed rest and peace of mind while she carried their unborn child, and he wasn't going to risk her health if he could handle the situation himself.

It was nearly a month later before anything news of Nemesis finally reached the Earth.

"Uranus, it has been too long," Endymion greeted over the communicator. He sat alone in his computer room with only the flicker from the monitors given any light.

"Sorry for taken so long to get in contact with you," Uranus apologized. "Getting any kind of communication through on Nemesis is nearly impossible. I'm currently on Pluto speaking to you."

Endymion frowned when he heard this. "So Nemesis does act like a black hole. Have you found anything?"

There was a short pause. "Yeah, we did. We've found that there's life on that planet."

Endymion's eyes widened in shock. "What, intelligent life?"

"More than just intelligent. Do you remember that prison ship that disappeared nearly a thousand years ago?" Uranus asked.

"The one that carried the rebel prisoners who refused to be cleanse?" Endymion asked.

"The same. Apparently, the people that now lives on Nemesis are the descendants of those prisoners," Uranus stated.

"What!?" Endymion exclaimed. It all made sense. It would explain how that ship seemly disappeared without a trace. "So, all those rebels have been on that planet for nearly a thousand years."

"Yeah, and they've built quite a society despite how hostile that planet is," Uranus said. "Nemesis is livable, but just barely. The air is so thick with negative energy that it's hard to breath and it's always cold since the planet is so far from the sun. The worst, however, is the rain."

"Rain?" Endymion repeated.

"It rains acid here. It's so strong that it eats through even Saturn's Silent Wall," Uranus explained.

"By god," Endymion whispered. "How did they survive there for so long?"

"From what we've observed the people of Nemesis has evolved to live on this planet. Everyone, especially their royal court, have inherited some strong powers that can rival even our own," Uranus said.

"They have a royal court?" Endymion asked.

"We don't know much about them at the moment, but they call themselves the Dark Moon Clan," Uranus stated.

Endymion felt a chill run down his spin. Where have he heard that name before?

"Do they know about you?" Endymion questioned.

"No, we've been keeping out of their sights," Uranus stated. "We've been using caves found on the planet to keep the people of Nemesis from finding us. So far, I don't suspect they know about our existence."

Endymion leaned into his chair. "This is more than I ever expected."

"What do you want us to do now?" Uranus asked.

"Stand by, I have to tell Serenity and the others all of this," Endymion sighed. "I don't look forward to telling her given her condition."

"Is there something wrong with dumplings," Uranus asked fearfully.

Endymion chuckled at the old nickname. "Nothing serious. Serenity's pregnant."

Uranus began to laugh on the other side of the line. "Well, congratulation. It's about time too. From way you and Serenity go at it, I expected you two to have a mountain of children by now."

Endymion blushed when he heard this.

"Give dumplings my regards and tell her not to worry about us," Uranus said as the signal cut off.

The next day, Endymion called a meeting with all the senshi. He wasted no time repeating everything Uranus had told him about the situation on Nemesis. No one spoke until Endymion was finished given his report.

"All this time," Serenity whispered as she lowered her head. "All this time those people were right in front of us. I should have known. I should have searched harder."

"It wasn't your fault, Serenity," Luna said gently. "As I have explained, Nemesis is a shadow planet that not even you can sense. Unless you knew exactly where to look it's impossible to find that planet."

"How did they even get there?" Rei asked. "I mean, did those rebels willingly decided to settle on that planet?"

"I doubt it," Ami said. "What most likely happened is that they crash on Nemesis. Our sensors today cannot sense that planet and given what Uranus has reported, Nemesis is hard to see even if you are looking directly at it since it absorbs light."

"That was my conclusion as well," Artemis said. "If given a choice, I doubt anyone would want to live on that planet given what Sailor Uranus had told us. It's a miracle that they even survive."

"I more worried about how those people have evolve," Rei said in deep concern. "Uranus said that planet is filled with negative energy and those people had grown to have powers similar to ours. If left alone, they could become a danger to all of us."

"Rei, how can you speak that way?" Serenity asked. "Those people on Nemesis are humans."

"Were human," Rei corrected. "They may have been like us a thousand years ago, but centuries of being filled with dark energy could have change them into something different. Maybe even something evil."

"Rei is right. It has been documented that beings who are born on planets with a high negative energy concentration tend to become evil or highly corrupted," Luna stated. "That was how the Dark Kingdom created their youmas."

"They're still people. We can't just assume that they're all evil just because they were born on Nemesis," Serenity said firmly. "At the very least, we should give them the chance to prove themselves. Maybe we can even integrate those people back to Earth."

"You're too idealistic," Rei said in mild annoyance. "Have you forgotten that those people are the descendants of the rebels who tried to kill you and most of Crystal Tokyo."

"In fairness, it was their ancestors who committed those crimes," Minako said. "The people who now lives on Nemesis are guiltless of any wrong doing."

Serenity nodded. "Exactly."

"Problems is that they could have been taught to hate us," Artemis said. "The rebels that were banished hated Serenity and the ideal of Crystal Tokyo. If they've passed down that hatred to their children, on top of their supranational powers, Nemesis could easily be a ticking time bomb."

"What would you have me do, kill those people because they may become a threat?" Serenity asked in heat.

"No one is asking you to kill anyone," Makoto said as she took in everything she had heard. "I can see both side of this issue and I agree with both. We can't just leave the people of Nemesis alone now that we know about them, but we also can't just blindly attack them just because of who their parents were."

"Perhaps it's best to extent an olive branch," Endymion suggested. "Set up contact with Nemesis and try to build an alliance. If that works out well, we maybe able to consider integrating them back."

Serenity smiled. "Mamo-chan, that's a wonderful idea."

"I will get in contact with Uranus and tell her our plan," Endymion said. "The Outers can then extend our message to their royal family."

"Tell them that I will personally visit Nemesis as soon as I'm able," Serenity suddenly said.

"Oh no you don't!" Rei yelled, standing up so fast that she knocked her seat over. "You're not going anywhere near Nemesis!"

"How can we build an alliance of trust if I don't go see their leaders?" Serenity asked.

"It's too dangerous," Luna said firmly. "Not just because of the Black Moon Clan, but the planet of Nemesis itself could be harmful to you."

Artemis nodded. "Plus, we don't know what that negative energy could do to your child."

"The Silver Crystal will protect me and the baby from any negative influence," Serenity stated confidently. "I also won't be going alone. I will have the best bodyguards in the universe protecting me."

All the senshi in the room blushed at the compliment. The pure trust Serenity put in them warmed each of their hearts.

"I also think it's important that I go," Serenity said as she looked down at her hands. "The reason why those people are on that planet is because they're ancestors didn't trust me. If they see for themselves that I didn't become the monster that they fear then they maybe more willing to live peacefully with us."

Endymion folded his arms. "Maybe so, but I don't like it." He remembered all too well what those rebels wanted to do to both his wife and his city.

"We have to try," Serenity said. "I would never do something that would endanger our child if I wasn't certain it could work."

Endymion turned towards Luna. "Can the Silver Crystal protect Serenity on Nemesis?"

Luna was silent in thought for a moment. "In theory, it should. But too little is known about Nemesis to make any accurate prediction."

Serenity clapped her hands together. "Then it settled."

Rei rubbed his hand over her forehead in frustration. "You're so stubborn."

Endymion didn't say anything, but he had a bad feeling that things were not going to work out.

* * *

**What are the secrets of this dark planet?**

**Until next chapter.**


	7. Shadow of Chaos

**Sorry for being over a day late with this chapter. Wednesday was such a long day that I felt too tire to post. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the delay. Also, thanks again for all the reviews and feedback. It really does keep me going**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shadow of Chaos**

* * *

The atmosphere on the ship was somber as Serenity looked at the passing stars. It was strange how space could be both empty, yet filled with life all at the same time. Each star she laid her eyes on had the potential to harbor and nurtured life. If she extended herself, she would be able to find some of that life. To see new worlds and cultures beyond those her own blue planet.

"What are you think about, Usako?" Endymion asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just thinking about how small we are in this universe," Serenity answered. "About how little we actually matter in the grand scheme of things."

Endymion chuckled. "When did you become so philosophical?"

"Don't tease," Serenity said with a bit of humor before she became somber again. "I guess I just find it funny that for nearly a thousand years I thought the rebels on that ship were dead. Instead, they did what I hoped they would do. They created a new society on their ideas and morals, but the planet they ended up on turned out be nearly unlivable."

"You blame yourself for them being on Nemesis," Endymion stated.

"How could I not?" Serenity asked as she lowered her eyes. "I sent them into space."

"We sent them into space," Endymion correctly. "We both, along with the senshi, agreed to banished the ones who refused to be cleanse. They didn't give us any choice."

Serenity frowned as she took in her husband's words. "I thought I made peace with this. Now, the shadows of the past have return."

"Maybe it's the universe way of given you and them a second chance," Endymion said.

"That's one way to look at it," Serenity said, getting back her usual cheer. "If this is a second chance, I'm going to do things right this time. I maybe couldn't help their ancestors, but I can give their offspring a better life."

"That's the little bunny I know and love," Endymion encouraged as he kissed his wife.

"How did you get so wise?" Serenity chuckled. "I'm supposed to be the all knowing goddess around here?"

Endymion turned her around and stared Serenity in her eyes. "You maybe a goddess to those on Earth, but to me you will always be my clumsy, whimsical, dumpling head."

Serenity giggled. "You say the sweeting things, Mamo-chan."

They both leaned in to kiss each other.

"Is this really the time for you two to do that?" someone suddenly asked.

They both turned around to see Mars staring at them with an amused look.

"You see, this is why the palace would have been filled with children if Serenity could have children at any time," Mars joked, chuckling when she saw both Endymion and Serenity turn red.

"You're so mean, Rei," Serenity huffed as she stuck her tough at the senshi of fire.

Mars smiled faded after a moment. "Besides, you should be more serious. We will be arriving on Nemesis tomorrow."

Serenity sighed. "I know that. Has there been any other contact with Uranus?"

Mars shook her head. "No, and I doubt there will be until we reach Nemesis. The Outers are trying to keep a low profile, especially with the people of Dark Moon watching them."

Serenity began to pace. "Oh, I'm so nervous. I can't help worrying about how they will receive us."

"Well, they didn't try to kill Uranus when she delivered your message, so that's a good first sign," Mars said. "From what Uranus told us, they're more curious then hostile. At least for the moment."

"I guess they would since the demon they've only heard about in stories is coming to see them," Serenity said humorlessly.

"From what Neptune has reported, they don't see you as a demon," Endymion said. "They see you as a goddess who is the sovereign of Earth."

"Triten saw me as a goddess too," Serenity reminded him.

Endymion nodded. "True, but Neptune seems to hint on something different besides fearful respect."

Serenity looked out the window again. "I guess we're know for sure tomorrow."

* * *

It was late afternoon Earth's time by the time the spaceship arrived on the dark planet known as Nemesis. Even without landing on the planet, Serenity could feel the choke of negative energy trying to assault her. She also quickly realized that she was having problems controlling the Silver Crystal. It was like the planet itself was trying to steal her power.

"Amazing," Mercury said as she looked over the planet's surface at they flew to the capital of Nemesis. "The planet looks like it is made of crystal. Also, despite the energy of the sun being absorb there is still an amazing amount of light on this planet."

Serenity did find the surface of Nemesis to be hauntingly beautiful. The crystals that appeared to make up the planet glowed a light purple, given the entire planet an otherworldly appearance. It reminded her of those old impression paintings that Michiru used to paint.

"I sense something wrong on this planet," Mars whispered as she narrowed her eyes. "Like a dark voice is whispering across this world. I'm starting to wish we brought Venus and Jupiter with us."

"It couldn't be help," Endymion said, also feeling uneasy. "Someone had to stay behind and watch over Crystal Tokyo."

"If the worst happens, I can use the crystal to transport Venus and Jupiter to us," Serenity assured.

Mars gave her old friend a skeptical look. "You can reach that far with the Silver Crystal from this planet?"

Serenity nodded her head slowly. "It would take some effort since I'm also using the crystal to protect the baby and me."

Truthfully, she wasn't completely sure if she could summon the other senshi from Nemesis. The closer they got to the planet surface, the weaker she felt.

Mars narrowed her eyes. She knew Serenity wasn't being completely truthful.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Endymion said. He also saw through his wife's half-truth.

"Yes, you do not want to strain yourself," Mercury added.

Serenity nodded her head.

Within a few minutes, the spaceship carrying the royal family of Crystal Tokyo landed on the only airspace on Nemesis. As they got out, they were greeted by hundreds of people. They didn't cheer, nor did they boo them. Instead, they stared curiously at each of them, especially Serenity. They began to mutter when they saw how Serenity seemed to glow in the darkness of the planet. They also pointed at her golden crescent moon.

The royal procession of Earth only had to walk a short way before the royal family of Nemesis greeted them. Serenity knew it was them since Uranus had informed them that anyone of high rank within the Dark Moon society had black crescent moons on their foreheads, strangely parallel to the royalty of the Moon Kingdom.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, I welcome you to Nemesis," a man with white hair and cold violet greeted. "I am Prince Demande, ruler of Nemesis and the Dark Moon Clan."

He was dressed in nearly all white and stood with a confidence befitting of a prince. He then turned towards the other man that stood beside him. He looked a little younger than Demande, but he also stood confidently as he looked over the royal family of Earth. He had dark blue hair and eyes that matched his jacket. "This is my younger brother, Saphir," Demande said.

Saphir gave a curt bow.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Serenity said as she bowed graceful. She attempted to clear her mind as she began to wonder why felt she had met Demande and Saphir before.

"We have heard a bit about you from your senshi, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn," Demande said. He then looked over Serenity more carefully, taken in her every curve. "You are more beautiful than I imagine."

Serenity blushed at his words, but alarm bells also sounded in her head. Something about this entire situation felt wrong.

"Come, there is no point in staying out here," Demande said as he led the group inside what Serenity assumed to be the palace. It was a giant crystal structure that looked like a dark parody of her own Crystal Palace.

Standing near the entrance of the black palace were Neptune and Saturn. Several soldiers were guarding them and both groups glared at each other, daring one another to do something.

"Neptune, Saturn!" Serenity called as she waved at her two friends.

Saturn turned towards her queen and smiled. "It has been a long time, Your Majesty."

That seemed to break the tension a little and everyone began to ease up.

After all the greetings were done, the visitors from Earth were given the grand tour of the palace. Mercury and Endymion asked most of the questions about how the people of the Dark Moon were able to harness energy from crystals and create the livable structures that they saw when they flew over the planet. Saphir answered most of their questions, although he was very careful with each of his answers.

"So you're people have been living on this planet for nearly a thousand years?" Serenity asked Demande, long given up at understanding half of the conversation between Endymion and Saphir.

"Yes," Demande answered politely. "Our people came here after they were banished from the Earth by your hand."

Serenity looked down sadly. "I didn't want to banished your ancestors, but they left me with little choice."

"Which is why you sent them to this hellhole?" Demande questioned.

"I didn't send them here," Serenity defended quickly. "I only sent them off-world with the hope that they would find a new place to call home." Her eyes then became downcast again. "It was a couple weeks after your ancestors were banished that the ship they were on disappeared. We searched everywhere, but we found no trace of them. We assumed that they were lost."

"And now you have found us," Demande humored. "The question is, now that you've found us what do you intend to do?"

"I hope to build a friendly relationship with you and the people of Nemesis," Serenity answered. "To finally put our differences in the past and start over."

Demande stared at her for a moment. "You would welcome back a group of criminals?"

Serenity shook her head. "You're just the descendant of criminals. In Crystal Tokyo, the sins of the parent do not carry over to the children. In my eyes, you're all guiltless of any crime."

Demande was taken off-guard by her answer.

"If I had known you were all here, I would had taken your ancestors off this planet," Serenity said. "From I have seen, this place is crueler than any prison cell," Serenity said.

"You're...you're not what I expected," Demande said slowly.

Serenity smiled at him, which melted the young prince's heart. "I'll take that as a compliment."

There was a slight pause.

"Prince Demande, why exactly are you just a prince," Serenity suddenly asked. "I mean, you are the ruler of Nemesis, so shouldn't you be a king?"

Demande chuckled. "I don't know how things works on Earth, but one only becomes a king on Nemesis through marriage. I maybe the active ruler, but I won't be crowned king until I take a wife."

Serenity looked at Demande in surprise. "You're not married? I would think a person of your status and looks would have little problems finding a wife."

She blushed the moment those words left her mouth. Did she just directly call Demande handsome? Well, he was good looking, but she hadn't really noticed another man's appearance in hundred of years.

Demande smiled, noticing Serenity discomfort. "Marriages are usually arrange, but my parents died before any plans could be made, so I'm free to chose any wife I want. No woman, however, within the Dark Moon Clan catches my eye."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Serenity said.

"I'm a man of fine taste," Demande said as he swiped his hair out of his eyes. "I won't just settle with any woman. I desire a woman of great beauty and power." He then stared at Serenity. "And I always get what I want."

Serenity suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Endymion sensed his wife discomfort and glared at Demande. He knew at that moment that Demande had to be closely watched.

The weeks on Nemesis passed slowly as Serenity and Endymion learned more about the conditions on the planet. They soon learned that Nemesis was even worst than what had been reported by the Outers.

During the day, the temperature was just above freezing and dropped drastically when the sun went down to the point where carbon dioxide snow would fall. Mercury once compared the temperature to being comparable to a nuclear winter.

The worst, however, was the rain. True to Uranus' word, the rain destroyed anything that was not protected by the crystal structure. The fumes that also came with the rain was nearly unbearable to the point that Serenity thought she was going to be sick the first time she smelt it. After a rainstorm, the entire planet smelt like a giant rotten egg.

After Mercury had observed the first rainstorm, she began to spend her time helping Saphir create a weather control system similar to the one they had in Crystal Tokyo. They may not be able to stop the rain, but they could at least give the people of Nemesis an early warning device.

When the weather permitted, Serenity left the palace of the Dark Moon to personally see the people. Mars always accompanied her during these trips and watched as Serenity performed miniature miracles for the people of Nemesis. She used the Silver Crystal to create stronger and bigger crystal compounds to protect the people against the carbon snow and acid rain. She was even able to grow 'fruit trees', at least that what the people of the Dark Moon called them. Mars wasn't sure if the fruits were even edible.

Serenity also went around and healed the injured and sick. To the people of Nemesis, Serenity's abilities had confirmed in their minds that they were in the presences of a real goddess. Mars knew by the look in many of the people's eyes that they were only a few steps away from bowing to her and calling her a god.

Endymion spent his days talking to Demande about a possible alliance and even the chance of returning to Earth as citizens of Crystal Tokyo. Demande, however, wanted immediate integration.

"I do not understand why an alliance must be built before we are allowed to return to Earth," Demande said calmly, although he was clearly at his wits end.

"I have already told you, we can't just integrate your people right away. There are several cultural differences that must be address first, as well as getting the people of Crystal Tokyo behind the idea," Endymion said, trying to hide his own frustration.

"You are the king. You do not have to ask permission from those you rule," Demande stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Endymion shook his head. "Serenity and I do not rule our country that way. Although we maybe the rulers of Crystal Tokyo, we never enforce laws or political decisions without first getting the blessing of the people."

"Are you suggesting that the people of Earth have something to fear from us?" Demande asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"In the eyes of my wife and me, you bear no sin. There are those in Crystal Tokyo, however, who won't see it that same way," Endymion said with a hint of regret. "Your ancestors have done many acts of atrocities against Crystal Tokyo and the world. Even though the victims of your ancestors' crimes are long dead, their families still carries the scars they left behind. To simply force them to accept your people back without considering their feelings is something that I cannot do in good consciousness."

"That's a weak excuse," Demande said coldly.

"Even so, an alliance is the best I can offer you at the moment," Endymion said patiently. "You will have food aid, medical care, and assistant like any citizen in Crystal Tokyo."

"So you throw us a bone and expect us to be happy," Demande said coldly. "How kind of you."

Endymion sighed in annoyance. They were going in circles. "We should break for today."

Demande stood up from his chair. "I will send a servant to take you back to your room." He then turned around and left Endymion alone in the conference room.

Endymion leaned back in his chair and stared absently at the ceiling. Why did Demande had to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he understand the position he was in? At the same time, he could understand some of Demande's feelings, especially since he did not tell Demande the full truth.

Within a few minutes, a servant came to take Endymion back to the room that he was sharing with Serenity. The room was fairly big with a small living room that led to the bedroom and a private bathroom. For a planet that did not have much, the royalty lived a comfortable lifestyle.

Serenity was already backed in the room and was resting on the sofa. She appeared to be asleep since her head was lying on Mars' lap. Sitting with them was Saturn who looked equally tired.

Apparently, Mercury was still out working with Saphir. Chances were they wouldn't be seeing her until well pass dinner again.

"How did the meeting go with Demande?" Serenity asked sleepily. She didn't even bother to open her eyes.

Constantly using the Silver Crystal over the last couple of weeks had really drained her on top of her pregnancy. She was slowly beginning to show with her belly beginning to protrude out. Endymion knew they would have to leave soon before anyone on Nemesis learned of the pregnancy.

"As well as any other time," Endymion answered as he took a seat next to his wife. He began to slowly massage her hand and will some of his power into his tire wife.

"That bad, huh?" Mars asked.

"He doesn't want an alliance," Endymion said. "He wants the people of Nemesis to immediately come to Earth."

Serenity sighed. "I can't blame him. Everyday I go out I see more people who are force to suffer on this planet through no fault of their own. It isn't fair for them to be punished for crimes they didn't committee."

"I know, but we've been through this," Endymion said gently. "We can't just carelessly bring these people back to Earth. Not just because of political reasons."

Mars nodded. "I wasn't completely sure when we got here, but I now know that there is something evil on this planet."

Serenity cracked her eyes opened as she looked at her childhood friend. "You mean the planet itself is evil?"

"I'm not sure if it's the planet itself, but there is a powerful evil that is pulsing from the very core of this place," Mars said.

"I felt it too when I first came here," Saturn confirmed. "Even more, I hear a voice whispering through the planet."

"Can you understand this voice?" Endymion questioned in deep worry.

Saturn shook her head. "I can hear certain words like revenge, death, and power, but nothing else. Whoever owns that voice is undoubtedly evil. I haven't sense a malevolent force like this since Chaos."

"Chaos," Serenity repeating, getting a trouble look on her face. "Do…do you think that voice is Chaos itself?"

Saturn shook her head. "Doubtful. It isn't powerful enough to be Chaos in its pure form. However, it could be an aspect of chaos much like Pharaoh 90."

Mars looked at Saturn in concern. "You could sense all of that?"

Saturn nodded. "Because I was once possessed by an aspect of chaos, I have become sensitive to Chaos' presence and all its forms. Also, being the Senshi of Death makes more attuned with darkness."

Serenity slowly sat up from the sofa. "This is terrible news. If this planet does have an aspect of chaos sealed within it, then the people on this planet are in danger. We have to move them."

"We can't," Saturn said firmly. "The people of this world have already been affected."

"Impossible," Serenity said. "I touch and felt the people of this world. I sensed no evil within them."

"That's because you're being affected by Nemesis' atmosphere," Saturn said calmly. "You're abilities to sense evil is being overwhelm by the negative energy on this planet. That's also why Mars cannot pinpoint the source of evil on this world."

"So, if we take them back to Earth, they will be carrying not only negative energy within them, but also an aspect of chaos," Endymion concluded.

"Exactly. That negative energy is also the source of the supernatural power that flows through veins of the Dark Moon Clan," Saturn said. "Demande and Saphir have by far the highest contamination levels, which is also why they're the strongest warriors on Nemesis."

Mars crossed her arms. "It sounds like whatever evil that is on this planet is purposely making certain members of the Black Moon Family stronger."

"And given that this evil had several generations of people to contaminate the members of the Black Moon Clan could all be aspects of chaos," Endymion said morbidly.

"But they're not," Serenity said firmly. "Beings such as Metalia and Pharaoh 90 were creatures that were pure evil. They didn't have a bit of a soul left in them and wanted to destroy everything just for the sake of doing so. Demande, Saphir, and the other people on this planet are not like that. Even if they are filled with dark energy they are not beyond saving."

"So, what are you thinking about doing?" Mars asked.

Serenity put her hand on her chest. "I can purify them with the Silver Crystal. I can heal them of the negative influence."

"That could work," Saturn said slowly after a moment of thought. "I don't think the evil within them have reached a point where you have to cleanse them."

"The problem is, however, will Demande and the people of the Dark Moon know the different between a purification and cleansing," Endymion said.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Remember, the rebels were banished because they refused to be cleanse by the Silver Crystal," Endymion stated.

"But this isn't a cleansing, it's a purification," Serenity said. "I will just be freeing them from any outside negative influence."

"We know that, but they may not buy the different," Mars said. "To them, a purification and a cleansing could be one in the same. If you suggest them to go through a purification now, it could undue all the work you have done."

"Then, we just have to educate them," Serenity insisted. "We have to do something."

Endymion put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Usako. We have to take this one step at a time. First, we have to get the people of Nemesis to trust us. Then, we can move to persuade them to go through a purification."

"That seems to be the best option. We can't afford to move carelessly," Mars said.

Serenity slumped into the sofa. "I know you're right, but I can't help but to worry. If this is an aspect of chaos, not only are the people of Nemesis in danger, but so it the Earth."

"We're get through this," Endymion said as he squeezed her hand. "If the thing on this planet is Chaos itself, we're beat it back just like before."

Serenity looked at her husband and smiled. Although she couldn't take complete comfort in his words.

* * *

**What is this evil on Nemesis and is it a aspect of chaos?**

**Until next time.**


	8. False Hope

**Sorry again for being a day late. It has been a long weekend and things will only be getting busier for me. My brother is getting marry this coming weekend so I maybe able to post only one chapter next week. On a brighter note, thank you for all your reviews and hits.**

**Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: False Hope**

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity gave one last look over the planet as she prepared to board the spaceship. Even after all these weeks, she could never get to use to the bleak atmosphere of Nemesis. The coldness and lifelessness of the planet remained her too much of the Earth when it was frozen in ice. To think that people could live here for nearly a millennium was still beyond her.

She was once again filled with regret that these people were once her subjects. All the descendants of the Black Moon were once citizens of Crystal Tokyo. By one simple decision she had sentence generations of people into isolation on an all but dead world.

Serenity shook her head as she rid herself of her morbid thoughts. The past couldn't be redone. As bad as things were, she could still make it right again. There was still a chance that something good could come out of this mess.

"It saddens me to see you go, Serenity," Demande said in a soft voice. His eyes were misty from unfailing tears.

Serenity gave him a warm smile. Despite how cold and distance Demande was towards her when she first arrived on Nemesis, the white prince had really opened up to her in the last week. He had more than once called her an angel when he witness one of her miracles, despite her best efforts to tell him otherwise.

"As much as I would like to stay here and help your people, I must go," Serenity said as she gently took Demande's hand. "The people of Crystal Tokyo needs me and I have been gone for much too long already."

Demande's eyes narrows. "You can send your husband back. I'm certain even he could govern the Earth in your absent."

Serenity gave a force smile. Unlike her, Demande and Endymion had developed a very rough relationship, to say the least. The two of them had a mutual dislike for one another. She was certain that Demande flirting with her didn't helped, especially the presents that Demande was sending her over the last few days.

"Prince Demande, please understand that I have responsibilities on Earth too," Serenity said calmly. "We'll still be in contact. Sailor Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune will be on the planet helping your people and the communicator built by Mercury will give you easier access to Earth."

"It isn't enough," Demande whispered. "You have brought the sweetness of Earth with you. After having a taste of what that world is like, it is impossible for us to go back. To know that we are trap on this dead world, while your people continue to know such beauty such as yourself."

Serenity blushed at Demande's words. The man could be the charmer when he wanted to be. "We will return. In time, all the people of Nemesis will be able to return to Earth. That is a promise."

Demande stared at Serenity for a moment. "When my people were first brought to Nemesis there was a human among them that many considered a prophet. He had a tongue that spoke only the truth and a fire that was feared by the heavens. He single-handedly led my people from the caves of Nemesis and taught them how to survive on this world." He then paused for a moment. "That great man was my ancestor, the first king of Nemesis. Triten Saitama."

Serenity couldn't stop herself from gasping when she heard that name.

"You remember him?" Demande asked, greatly impressed.

"Triten…is a man that I could never forget," Serenity said slowly.

Demande chuckled. "I guess even a goddess like you were in awe of the great king. It was through his sacrifice and hard work that we, the Black Moon Clan, were born. He gave us our pride," He then gave Serenity an intense stare. "He also gave us his hatred of Earth, Crystal Tokyo, and you."

Demande paused for a moment to look at Serenity's reaction. Serenity, for her part, kept a neutral face, although Demande could tell by her eyes that she was distress by his words. Those eyes could never hide or lie to him.

"We were told and taught that you were a powerful and wicked goddess who ruled her people by ripping out their free will," Demande explained. "That the Earth had become a world of soulless beings who could not die and repeated the same meaningless task for all of eternity."

Serenity bit her lip before answering the white prince. "Despite our differences, I hold no grudge against Triten. He was a good man who only wanted to protect the Earth from a being he saw as a threat. He believed that I would one day abused my powers and create the world you just spoke about."

Demande suddenly put his hands on Serenity's shoulder. "I once believed everything Triten said to be true, but now I see that he was misinform. An angel such as you could never be the thing he talked about."

Serenity blushed again. "As I have said before, I am no angel. I'm just one woman who was blessed with great power. I only wish to use my gift to help others. I never wanted to rule, but I govern Crystal Tokyo because the people ask me to. If a time ever come where the people of Crystal Tokyo tells me to step aside, I will do so without any hesitation."

"They would be fools," Demande said bluntly.

"Perhaps, but I believe that the will of the people prevails over the powers of a single individual," Serenity said.

"What odd words you speak," Demande said. "What's the point of being a ruler if your people can bully you? Power demands respect and those who are powerful are the ones who should rule over the weak."

Serenity shook her head. "I never believed that and neither did Triten. Otherwise, your people would have never been banished." She then stared at Demande who said nothing.

"Serenity, it's time to leave," Endymion said as he approached his wife. He gave Demande a cold look when he saw that he had his hand on Serenity's shoulder. The white prince responded by sneering at him.

Serenity nodded towards her husband as she stepped away from Demande. She gave him one last smile before she walked with her husband to the ship.

"You shouldn't encourage him," Endymion whispered bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"I know you can tell. Demande likes you," Endymion stated. "In fact, I'm certain that he has fallen in love."

"What, I was his mortal enemy before I came here. Did you forget that I was considered the witch queen?" Serenity said as she glanced back at Demande.

"There is a thin line between love and hate," Endymion said. "I have seen that look in too many men, Usako. That man has fallen for you."

Serenity thought about it for a moment. "Well, a harmless crush has never hurt anyone. I don't think Demande actually loves me considering his background."

"Nonetheless, I highly doubt this is just a harmless crush," Endymion said as he helped Serenity into the ship. Mercury and Mars were standing on their sides. "Demande is a man who is used to getting what he wants, which is partly why the alliance talks went nowhere."

"Endymion, you're being paranoid," Serenity said, although a voice in her head told her that her husband was right. Something about Demande kept provoking troublesome feelings. Then again, the entire Black Moon Clan had a similar effect on her.

"If it's only that, then I will be happy," Endymion said as he followed Serenity into the ship. Mars and Mercury followed shortly behind them.

The trip back to Earth was uneventful and the royal family were welcomed back to much fanfare by the people of Crystal Tokyo.

Instead of landing in the space deck inside the place, Serenity and Endymion chose to land the spacecraft within the public spaceport so they could personally greet the people. This was an extra treat for the citizens since Neo-Queen Serenity rarely left the palace outside of holidays and visits to the United Nation. Serenity even insisted to walking back to the palace instead of taking an air car.

Jupiter and Venus stood at the palace's gate and smiled when they saw their sovereigns.

"Welcome back!" Jupiter yelled with a bright smile.

Serenity broke into a short run and hugged her two guardians. "Oh, I miss you two."

Venus rubbed Serenity's back. "Yeah, we missed you too. The palace was way too quiet without you. Jupiter ended up making too many snacks because she forgot you weren't here."

Serenity chuckled. "Well, I'm here now and I won't mind eating those extra treats." Her mouth watered at the thought of eating Makoto's famous chocolate chip cookies.

"Don't spoil your appetite," Jupiter smiled. "I have a feast waiting for all of you."

"It will be good to have real food again," Mars said as she reached the group. "Nemesis didn't really have anything to eat. At least, nothing that I would call edible despite Mercury's assurance."

Serenity's face became forlorn. "We should send several food shipments to Nemesis. Even if they're not allied to us, we can still provide food aid."

"Agreed," Endymion said. "But let us relax for today. It has been a long month for all of us."

The months flew by and life within the Crystal Palace settled back into normalcy. At least as normal as it could get with a pregnant queen. As Serenity got further along her mood swings and temper got worst. She was also suffering from longer bouts of exhausting to the point that she was too weak to leave her room on some days.

In the queen's absents during those days Endymion took up the task of overlooking matters of both Crystal Tokyo and Nemesis. Food aid was given to the dark planet, as well as medical supplies, and fresh water. He even provided news of Serenity's pregnancy to the Dark Moon Clan.

He also got regular reports from the Outers who were still station on Nemesis. They provided information about the mood of the people, as well as the current politics.

"It seems our visit to Nemesis was largely a success," Ami said as she checked Serenity's blood pressure. It was another one of those hard days for Serenity and she was force to stay in bed for the day. Even in her sickly state, however, Serenity still wanted to be kept up-to-day on any changes in her kingdom. "The morale on Nemesis is much better and even violence has gone down according to Neptune."

Serenity smiled as she took in the news. She didn't bother to open her eyes since she had a pounding headache. "At the rate Nemesis is improving, we maybe able to commence with the purification sooner then we expected."

Ami frowned as she read the blood pressure readings. "You're high again."

"Is that bad?" Serenity asked.

"It's fairly common for pregnancy to cause high blood pressure, but we still need to get it under control," Ami said. "I was trying to avoid medication, but I may not have a choice."

Serenity sighed. "I didn't know being pregnant was going to be so rough. It feels like I had the flu for these last couple of weeks."

"Well look at it this way. In five months, you will have beautiful baby girl in your arms." Ami smiled.

Serenity returned the smile as she rubbed her stomach. "I can feel her growing within me. She's going to be something very special, I can feel it."

"If it's your child, I'm sure she will be," Ami answered.

"You know, even with all the pain I have been going through these last few months I feel sad that I won't be able to have anymore kids," Serenity said as she opened her watery eyes. "It's so unfair that the line of Serenity can only bear one child."

"From what Luna said it is the price of having the blood of the Goddess Selena," Ami said as she rubbed Serenity's arm.

"Do you really think I actually have the blood of a goddess?" Serenity asked.

"Much about the royal family of the moon was lost when the Moon Kingdom fell. Although I am not a big believer in gods, I cannot deny that you could be related to a goddess," Ami said after some thought. "However, if there was a Goddess Selena, she was most likely a higher being with powers that were label as godlike. Much like how the people of Crystal Tokyo view you."

Serenity stopped rubbing her belly. "Still, goddess or not, it would be nice to have a big family." She then began to smile. "Then again, I do have all of you, so I guess that even things out."

Ami chuckled. "You're too sweet Serenity."

"It's true," Serenity said. "I view you all as my family. As well as the people of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth. I mean, I can feel the life force of all the people on the planet. If I focus hard enough, I can even feel their happiness, their sadness, their fears, and their hope." Her face began to fall. "I can even feel them when they die."

"Usagi-chan," Ami whispered.

"Even though my original soul was not born on this planet, I still feel connected to it," Serenity continued, lost in her thoughts. "I want to protect everyone, even the ones who hate me. That's why I want to help the people of Nemesis. Even though they grew up away from Earth, I can't help but see them as my children and as their mother it's my duty to bring them home."

Ami patted Serenity's hand. "I know you will, Usagi-chan, but for now think about the child growing within you. You cannot help anyone if you do not take care of your own health."

Serenity sighed as she relaxed in bed. "You're right Ami-chan. For now, I should worry about my own child. She is, after all, the future of our world."

Time flowed like a river as the people Crystal Tokyo prepared for the birth of their princess. Gifts were sent from across Crystal Tokyo and parts of the world, packing several rooms within the Crystal Palace.

Reports from Nemesis also continued to be positive to the point that talks resumed between Prince Demande and King Endymion. Those in Crystal Tokyo who knew of the mysterious planet became weary of those negotiations. Whispers and rumors spread throughout the city about the prison planet filled with those who wanted to destroy Crystal Tokyo all those centuries ago.

It had reached the point where Endymion had to directly address these rumors and told the public officially about Nemesis. He conveyed Serenity and his plan of welcoming Nemesis as an ally and eventually to bring the lost Earth children home.

Most in the kingdom were unsure about the exiles. Even though they committed no crime, they were still the descendants of murderers. Those people, however, trusted their rulers and knew that they would do nothing that would bring harm on Crystal Tokyo.

Others were indifference to the news. The suffering and struggles of Nemesis did not affect their lives. To them, the people of the Black Moon were aliens to them.

A vocal minority outright rejected the idea of having anything to do with Nemesis. They carried the bloodlines of those who rejected paradise and betrayed their queen. They didn't deserved to be welcome back and should be left to rot on that planet. They knew of the queen's teachings of forgiveness and obligation in helping others, but their hearts were hardened by old hatred and fear.

Like all societies, even a utopia, that vocal minority dominated all discussion and other reasonable voices were drowned out.

"The demonstrations are bigger tonight," Luna noted as she looked out the window. Outside the palace hundred of people were gathered. They were respectably quiet and did nothing to incite violence. Despite the peaceful protest, the signs that could be read from the crowd were anything but civil. Several of them read: 'No criminals allowed', 'Let them rot', 'Keep the filth off the Earth', and so on. Some of the signs were so offensive that they couldn't be read out loud.

Artemis shook his head as he read the signs. "Even after all this time, the pettiness of humanity still manages to survive in this era."

"Humans will be humans," Endymion said sadly as he looked at his fellowman. "Even with Serenity's guidance, the darkness in the human heart will not disappear in just a thousand years. Queen Serenity spent millenniums trying to guide humanity to a better existence and it was all undone in a span of a couple of years."

"Still...it's so tragic to look at," Artemis said. "It reminds me too much of the resentment we saw back during the Silver Millennium."

"History does have a tendency to repeat itself," Luna added somberly.

"It won't happen again," Endymion said firmly as his eyes narrowed. "I won't let the hatred that destroyed the Silver and Gold Kingdom consume us. We have the benefice of learning from history and I intend to use that knowledge to write a different ending." He then closed his eyes. "A different ending not just for Serenity and me, but for our daughter as well."

* * *

Before anyone knew it happened, the day for the princess' birthed had come. Coincidently, the birth of the new princess fell on the same day as the queen's birthday. Crowds gathered around the Crystal Palace in celebration instead of protest. They all held their breath as they awaited any news.

It was late evening before someone ran out of the palace to greet the crowd.

"Neo-Queen Serenity has given birth to a girl!" the person exclaimed. "The princess, Usagi Small Lady Serenity, is born!"

Cheers exploded from the crowd when they heard the news. People wept and hugged each other as news of the princess' birth spread like wildfire. The moon itself seemed to glow brighter as it too welcome the birth of its child.

Celebrations erupted all over the kingdom and even those nations were not part of Crystal Tokyo celebrated. To the people of Earth, the day that Small Lady was born was marked as one of the happiest days in history. On a world far a way, however, this day became memorable for a much darker reason.

"What, when did this happened!?" Endymion exclaimed over the communicator.

"Last night," Uranus answered. Her voice sounded drained and tired. "The people of Nemesis just started to riot without reason. They began to tear their own planet apart along with all the supplies sent to them from Earth. They are all shouting for war with Crystal Tokyo."

Endymion ran his hand through his hair. "How did this happen?"

"Because of the rioting, we had to hastily leave the planet. However, Saturn believes that an adviser close to Demande has been inciting violence and hatred against the people of Earth," Uranus answered.

"An adviser?" Endymion questioned.

"Nothing is known about him," Uranus said. "We only have what we figure is a title or an alias. He is known as the Wise Man among the Black Moon Clan."

Endymion's heart stopped as flashes of memory ran passed his mind. As soon as it came, however, it was gone. He attempted to gasp the fleeting memory, but it was gone. That name, he knew that name.

"I don't remember hearing or seeing anyone named Wise Man when we were on Nemesis," Endymion said after a several second of silences.

"He isn't widely known. Outside the Black Moon Clan, no one on Nemesis even knows he exist," Uranus answered.

"Uranus...if the situation is getting too bad on Nemesis, you all should return to Earth," Endymion said.

"I'll have to reject your offer, Your Majesty," Uranus said neutrally. "We were given the mission to watch and, if needed, subdue Nemesis if it become a threat. We cannot abandon our mission just because it could be dangerous."

"Uranus, you don't have to do that," Endymion said. "If something happens to you..."

"I know Serenity would be broken up if we were to die," Uranus said bluntly. "But this is our duty and destiny. We protect this system from all outside threats. Even if Nemesis is technically part of our solar system, I still see it as an outside danger to you and Serenity. If we are to die here, we'll die doing our duty."

Endymion lowered his head. "You Outers never change." He then lifted up his head. "Then do what you must. However, if you die, I won't forgive any of you."

There was a silence on the other side of the line. "I understand. Give Serenity my regards and tell her congratulation on the baby. I look forward to seeing our new princess." The line then went dead.

* * *

Serenity lay peacefully in bed as she cuddled her new daughter. It was hard to believe that after nine months of waiting she was finally a mother. This child was hers to love and care for. She wished her mother and father was still alive. They would have loved seeing their grandchild, but she knew that they were watching from heaven. Just as her other mother was watching over her.

A flash of light got her attention and she looked up to see Sailor Pluto stranding before her.

"Pluto!" Serenity exclaimed in surprise. "We haven't seen you in years."

"Forgive me for not being around, my queen," Pluto said as she bowed humbly. "I did not mean to avoid you, but my duties at the Gate of Time take precedence over all."

"Yes, you're forbidden from leaving," Serenity said sadly. "But why did you come now?"

Pluto gave a rare smile. "I have come to pay homage to the new Moon Princess." She walked over to the queen's bed and knelt down by Serenity's side. She gently took Small Lady's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It has taken nearly two-thousand years, but the Kingdom of the Moon finally has its heir."

Serenity smiled proudly. "Do you wish to know her name? I mean, her full name."

Pluto's smile fell when she heard the question. "I already know her full name."

Serenity looked at Pluto in surprise. "You looked into the future."

"Yes and no," Pluto answered mysteriously.

"Pluto, you have been acting weird since we've all awaken," Serenity said. "Does it have something to do with the Gate of Time?"

Pluto was silent for a moment. "I wish to tell you. I wish to tell you everything, but I cannot at the moment. Until the time comes, I cannot afford to be around any of you."

"I won't asked," Serenity said as she turned her attention back towards Small Lady. "I trust you Pluto."

Pluto got up to leave. "I wonder if you will say that once you know everything," she whispered before she disappeared.

* * *

**What does Pluto knows and who is this mysterious Wise Man?**

**Before I forget, for anyone who writes a review for me who is not signed in, I have you on moderate review. That means that I have to approve your review before they show up in public. This is so I can catch any flame or inappropriate reviews. I have yet to erase or not approve anyone's review, but I decided to side with caution since I know that there are some people who abuse the review button on this site.**

**With all that said, until next time.**


	9. The Breakdown

**I am sorry again for the late chapter. I really did try to post yesterday, but life happened. Trying to get all your school work down on top of preparing for a wedding is not easy. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the small delay.**

**Well enough whining, thanks again for the reviews, hits, and your support. Now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Breakdown**

* * *

"Small Lady, slow down!" Serenity yelled as she chased after her hyperactive daughter.

Small Lady giggled happily as she ran from her mom down the crowded crystal hallways. The maids and the servants in the areas stepped aside as the young princess ran passed them. Some looked amused by the display of youthful energy, others, however, looked disappointed at the behavior.

The chase continued until Endymion walked into Small Lady's path.

"Endymion, catch her!" Serenity yelled at her husband.

Endymion chuckled in amusement as he cut his daughter off and easily caught her in his arms.

Small Lady laughed loudly as she was lifted high into the air. "No fair, daddy."

"Small Lady, you know better than to run from you mother," Endymion admonished gently.

Small Lady pouted. "I was just having fun. You and mommy haven't been around lately," she said the last part with misty eyes.

Endymion's face softened as he handed his daughter over to his wife.

"I'm sorry Small Lady. We just had other things on our mind," Serenity said in deep regret. "I promise we'll find more time to play with you."

Small Lady beamed happily. "Promise?"

"Of course," Serenity said as she put Small Lady down and took both of her hands into her own. "How about we go on a picnic tomorrow. Just you, me, and your dad?"

Small Lady threw her arms in the air happily. "Wow, you're the best mommy in the whole world."

Serenity chuckled. "Now go into your quarters and play. Daddy and I have some important business."

"Okay. See you later, mommy!" Small Lady yelled as she ran back to her living quarters.

"She's too cute," Endymion said with a small smile. "But we have some important meetings scheduled for tomorrow."

"So, cancel them," Serenity said dismissively. "Tell them that it's family business."

Endymion frowned at her. "Serenity..."

"Endymion, let's just have this one day to ourselves," Serenity said softly. "Small Lady will only be this age for so long. Before we know it, she will grow up to be an independence woman who will want nothing to do with her parents." Her frown got even deeper. "She also have no one her age to play with besides Diane."

Endymion sighed before he smiled at his wife. She was right. Small Lady won't be a child forever. These were the most precious moments in a child's life.

"I will cancel everything for tomorrow afternoon," Endymion said. "But that means double the work the next day."

"I swear, some times you sound like Luna," Serenity said as she rubbed her forehead. "Neither of you know when to loosen up."

He sensed something had change in Serenity. "This picnic isn't just about spending time with Small Lady."

Serenity glanced at Endymion knowing that she had been caught. There was nothing she could hide from him. The link between them had gotten too strong.

"I feel...I feel that something is going to happen soon," Serenity admitted.

Endymion took his wife's hand and led her into one of the empty rooms in the palace. "It's about Nemesis."

Serenity nodded. "Everything has been going wrong there ever since this Wise Man showed up. All our peace effects have been rejected and they've even started to kill their own people who speak of peace between our two worlds."

"Things are bad, but Uranus and Neptune still thinks the situation can be resolved," Endymion attempted to assure. "They say that Saphir can still be reason with and he is the one with the closest ties to Prince Demande. His distrust for the Wise Man is also no secret."

"Even so, something is going to happen soon," Serenity said worriedly.

Endymion's eyes narrowed. "You sense something from the Silver Crystal?"

Serenity was silent for a moment. "The moon is restless."

Endymion was now greatly concerned. The last time Serenity had spoken those words, it was just before the battle that froze the Earth.

"How did things go so wrong?" Serenity asked herself. "When I spoke to Demande that last day I thought we've reached an understanding." She then paused for a moment. "Maybe I should return to Nemesis."

"No," Endymion said bluntly. His voice left no room for argument.

"But..." Serenity started.

"It's too dangerous. Even with your powers, those people could seriously harm or even kill you. Especially since the only way to reach Nemesis is through a spacecraft," Endymion said.

"I know that, but I can't sit here and do nothing," Serenity said as she put her hand to her chest. "What if this Wise Man turned out to be an aspect of chaos? If he is, then everyone is in grave danger."

Endymion turned his head away from her. "I'm aware of that, but as things stand now, there are only a few ways to resolve this situation."

Serenity didn't have to ask what he meant. "I have considered it. If I purify Nemesis not only will I free its people from the negative influence, but I may be able to find the source of the dark power."

Endymion nodded. "Yes, if you take such action the people of Nemesis will be free and whatever evil that inhabits that planet may also be destroyed. You will also destroy, however, any chance you had of making peace with them."

"If I force a purification on them, they will see it as a cleansing. When that happens, that will confirm their ancestors' suspicions of me," Serenity said slowly. "They will continue to hate us and live out their existence on that desolate planet probably for another thousand years."

"It's a tough choice," Endymion whispered as he rain his hand through his hair. "Either one will have long-term consequences that may never be repair."

"Another way is to cleanse the planet completely," Serenity said. "It would get rid of that evil presence and free those people completely of all negative thoughts. With their hatred completely erase, they could return to Earth without the populist rejecting them." She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "It would be a cleansing against their will and would fundamentally change them in both mind and soul."

"Just as those rebels predicted you would do," Endymion finished for her.

"Oh Mamo-chan, what do you think I should do?" Serenity asked desperately.

"I honestly don't know, Usako," Endymion answered as he hugged his wife. "Whatever choice you make, I will support you. Just follow that heart of yours. It has never led you wrong yet."

Serenity leaned against her husband's chest. She wished she had his faith.

* * *

"Oh look at all the pretty flowers!" Small Lady exclaimed as she ran ahead of her parents. Ahead of the royal family was a field of flowers. It was a rainbow of colors as butterflies and bees hovered over the flower's tops. Only the queen's garden could match such natural beauty.

Serenity smiled as they reached their private spot on the hill. This was a dear place to the royal family. The top of the hill had a grand view of the entire city of Crystal Tokyo and it was the place where Serenity used her powers to revive the Earth after it was all but dead from centuries of ice and cold. It was also on this hill where Serenity unconsciously created the marvel known as the Crystal Palace. This place symbolized the beginnings of their new lives and hopes for the future.

"Careful, Small Lady. You do not wish to disturb the bees as they collect their nectar," Endymion warned gently.

Small Lady giggled. "I know, daddy." She then began to touch the soft petals of one of the flowers. "What kind of flowers are these, daddy?"

"Most of the flowers here are chrysanthemums," Endymion said as he put down the picnic basket. "These flowers symbolized long life and are use in celebrations."

Small Lady turned towards her dad. "You're so smart, daddy."

"Yes he is," Serenity smiled as she joined them. "The chrysanthemums are especially pretty this time of year. However, my favorite flower that grows here are the pretty blue flowers."

"These?" Small Lady questioned as she pointed to one of the few blue flowers that danced gracefully in the wind.

"Yes," Serenity nodded.

"What are they?" Small Lady asked.

"Those are Morning Glories," Endymion said. "They remind us of how short life is. They also remind us of how beautiful life can be despite how fleeting it is."

Small Lady looked at her father in confusion. "How can life be short? Most people in the world can live well over five-hundred years. Mommy is also immortal."

"Even with a long lifespan, life can still be fleeting. Even though your mother has helped rid most of humanity of sickness and violence, there are still diseases out there that not even your mother can fully cure. There are also some people who still use violence as a means to get their way despite our best effects to create a peaceful society," Endymion explained.

Serenity nodded. "Also, even if I'm an immortal, Small Lady, I can still be killed or become sick. Even immortals must eventually feel the sting of death. It's a fate that no one can escape."

"Your mother's right," Endymion said. "Life must never be taken for granted."

"The Morning Glory also reminds us of life outside our own world," Serenity suddenly added. Her eyes had a far off look as she looked into the sky. "Not everyone is fortunate to live on a world that provides peace and happiness. For those people, everyday is a struggle to survive. It is by looking at their struggles and hardships that we are reminded that life is fragile and must be protected."

Small Lady's eyes widened as she took in her parent's words. She didn't understand everything, but something told her those words were important.

"Now, let's enjoy our picnic," Serenity said, breaking the somber mood.

For the rest of the day, the royal family relaxed and enjoyed the cool breeze of the early afternoon. The lunch was quickly devoured between Serenity and Small Lady, earning several chuckles from Endymion.

Lunch was then followed by a game of tag between father and daughter. Serenity, never being much of runner or into physical activates, chose to sit out and watched the two most important people in her life play. It was these small joys that made life worth living.

They spent the entire day on the hill and didn't return to the palace until the sun was nearly sat. Small Lady walked between her parents as they each held one of her hands. She laughed happily when her parents would now and then lift her off the ground and swing her.

As they got closer to the palace, Endymion's smiled slowly began to fade when he saw Minako standing at the palace's entrance. She wasn't her usual bubbly self. Her face was hardened in a way that only occurred when she was transformed. Something had happened.

"Minako, what's wrong?" Endymion asked once they got closer to the solder of Venus.

Minako glanced at Serenity and Small Lady. "Meet us in the control room once you put Small Lady to bed," she said as she walked inside.

Serenity felt her veins run cold when she heard the seriousness in Minako's voice. Nonetheless, she kept a cheerful front for the sake of her daughter.

"Is there's something wrong, mommy?" Small Lady asked.

"Just some royal business, honey," Serenity answered with a forced smile. "But it can wait. How about some ice cream before your daddy tells you your bedtime story."

Small Lady grinned happily. "Yeah!"

It was over two hours later before Serenity and Endymion stood in the control room along with all the senshi. The tenseness in the room was unbearable as the senshi waited for the cats to break the news.

"We've recently got a message from Sailor Uranus," Artemis started. "Something is happening on Nemesis."

Serenity's heart skipped a beat. "What is it?"

Luna sighed. There was no point in delaying it. "It would appear Nemesis is preparing for war."

"What!?" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"It was kept on the down low, but the Outers have confirmed that the Black Moon Clan has been building spaceships. Each of these ships are heavily armed and filled with dark energy. They also have been creating monsters known as droids to act as their main attack force," Artemis stated.

"Droids, you mean robots?" Ami questioned.

Artemis shook his head. "Not those kind of droids. According to Neptune, these droids are made from the sands of Nemesis and powered by the same dark energy as their spaceships. If there is a comparison, they are more like weaker version of a daimon, although they're stronger than the Dark Kingdom's youmas. However, there have been reports from the Outers that they could be droids that are stronger than the Death Busters' daimon."

Ami put her hand on her chin. "The only person I know of on Nemesis who could create monsters like these are Saphir. Even with the limits resources on that planet, Saphir is a technical genius, especially if he is able to create droids out of sand."

"How could they've built an entire attack force for so long without the Outers noticing anything?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"They hid it well," Luna said. "The Outers may had only learned the truth now because the Dark Moon has become so powerful that they know there's little we can do to stop them."

Serenity shook her head. "Why...why would they attack us? We've done nothing for this to happen."

"It's all the influence of that man, Wise Man," Luna said as she narrowed her eyes. "He has poison the minds of the entire Black Moon Clan and has convince the people of Nemesis that the Earth is their enemy."

"He has that much power?" Endymion questioned, not bothering to hide his fear. He found it hard to believe that anyone could convince Demande that Serenity was his enemy. He was more than certain that man had developed feelings for his wife.

"It isn't just the Wise Man that is causing this. After much investigating, Saturn has concluded that the planet's core is powered by a great and dangerous source," Artemis said slowly. "The planet Nemesis is powered by something called the Black Poison Crystal."

"Black Poison Crystal?" Makoto repeated.

Minako titled her head in thought. "Is it something like the Silver Crystal?"

"We're not completely sure," Luna said honestly. She then began to type something on Endymion's computer. "However, this is a sample Saturn sent us just a couple of hours ago." On the computer scene it showed a picture of what looked like a black earring that was in the shape of a small prism. "According to Saturn, these earrings are worn by everyone within the Dark Moon Clan, saved for Saphir. It apparently allows them to focus not only their own dark energy, but also the energy of the Black Poison Crystal."

"Saphir doesn't wear them?" Rei asked.

Luna shook her head. "The Outer said that he's the only one in the Black Moon clan who doesn't wear these earrings. We can't be sure of the reason, although he appears to have found another method to control his power."

Ami walked over to the computer and began to type several commands into the keyboard. Several different readings began to flash across the scene. "It is definitely similar to the Silver Crystal, but it is also very different at the same time. Instead of having a symbiotic relationship with the user, the Black Poison Crystal is more like a parasite."

"You mean that crystal eats the life force of the user?" Rei asked in horror.

Ami shook her head. "No. It is not a parasite in the sense that it drains the life of an individual, but it is a parasite since it corrupts and alters a person beyond recognition." Several more reading came across the scene.

"Amazing, the crystal itself fundamentally changes a person without the help of an outside force," Endymion said in both awe and horror.

"What does that mean?" Serenity asked. She understood none of this.

"The best way to decide it is that the Black Poison Crystal performs a type of cleansing on anyone who uses its power," Endymion explained. "Unlike the Silver Crystal, however, instead of purging all negative thoughts and feelings, the Black Crystal enhances them while wiping out nearly any positive traits. Even a reasonable individual would turn into a violent monster under the influence of this crystal. I can only imagine what that crystal has done to several generation of people."

"Oh god," Serenity whispered. "How could we've missed such an evil thing?"

"If the Black Poison Crystal is the planet's core, that would explain why I couldn't pinpoint the source of evil when we visited Nemesis," Rei said. "For the lack of better words, that entire planet is evil."

"We have to do something," Serenity said fearfully.

"I'm afraid there is only one real option now," Luna said as she looked at her queen.

Serenity paled. "You mean..."

"A cleansing," Luna finished for her. "The negative energy on the planet is so strong that a simply purification won't be strong enough. You have to cleanse the entire planet in order to neutralized the Black Crystal."

"If I do that, then I would also be cleansing everyone on Nemesis," Serenity said. "I would be forcing them to become different people without their permission."

"Just like what the Black Crystal has done to them," Endymion said humorlessly.

"We may not have a choice," Artemis said morbidly. "If the Dark Moon attacks us, then the entire Earth will be in danger."

Serenity shook her head. "Even if they come to Earth with all their forces, I can repel them with the Silver Crystal. Even if they carry fragments of this Black Poison Crystal, I still should be able to stall any attack."

"That's true," Luna admitted slowly.

"I am afraid that cleansing the Black Crystal will not be as easy as you all think," Ami suddenly said as she typed several more commands into the computer. "As I said before, the Black Poison Crystal acts like a parasite. From all the readings I am getting, the Black Crystal can absorb just about any type of energy. It may even be able to absorb the power of the Silver Crystal."

"Really?" Minako asked in fear.

Ami bit her lips. "No, it can absorb the Silver Crystal's energy. That is why Nemesis can never be sense by Silver Crystal. It also has been absorbing energy from the sun to make itself even stronger. It all makes sense."

"So any light directed at Nemesis is absorbed into the Black Poison Crystal," Endymion summarized.

"Exactly," Ami confirmed.

"So Serenity can't purify that things?" Makoto asked in fear.

"I did not say that. Although the Black Poison Crystal can absorb a great deal of energy, it still has its limits. I theorize it is possible to overload the Black Crystal if enough positive energy is release into it at once," Ami stated.

"How much energy?" Luna asked.

"It is impossible to say just by scanning this one earring," Ami said as she shook her head. "We do not know how big or how fragile the Black Crystal is. However, if we make an assumption that the Black Poison Crystal is about ten times the size of the Silver Crystal since it acts as the planet's core, then it would take just about all of Serenity's energy to cleanse it."

"Are you saying Serenity will have to die in order to cleanse that planet? Rei asked in horror.

Ami put her head down. "It is highly likely."

Minako groaned in frustration. "This just sucks."

"As Ami said, however, we don't know how big the Black Crystal is. Until we know more, we are shooting blindly in the dark," Endymion said.

"So what do we do? Wait for them to attack us?" Rei asked in frustration.

"The first thing we need to do is pull the Outers off of Nemesis," Serenity said firmly.

Minako shook her head. "They won't come. You know how stubborn Uranus and Neptune can be and Saturn won't leave their side. Besides, at the moment, the Outers are the only way we're even getting information. Without them, Nemesis could had easily blind-sided us by now."

Serenity began to shake. "I know, but I can't stand the thought that they could be in danger and I have no means to reach them."

There was a long pause in the room.

"We should all get some rest," Luna advised somberly. "Tire minds will not be able to think straight."

After a few minutes, everyone reluctantly filed out of the room. No one would sleep well tonight.

* * *

Small Lady sighed as she absently played with her dolls.

"It's so boring. Why can't mommy and daddy play with me today?" she asked in frustration.

"You already know that the king and queen have much to deal with lately," Diane said patiently. She stretched lazily on the floor. "You know they would spend time with you unless something really important came up."

"I know, but its just so lonely here sometimes," Small Lady said as she put down her doll. "There's no one to play with in the palace and I can't go outside with either mommy, daddy, or the senshi." She then sighed. "I would go see Puu, but mommy said it was too dangerous to visit the Time Gate right now."

Diane smiled sympathetically at her ward. "I'm sure you can find someone in the palace who will play with you."

She knew, however, that wasn't really true. Because of the long lifespan of those in Crystal Tokyo, children were a rarity, especially within the Crystal Palace. Because people rarely had children most people had little tolerates towards kids. Especially a child who would someday become the future queen.

Small Lady, nonetheless, brightened up at the suggesting. "Yeah, I can get one of the maids to play with me!" She then grabbed Luna-P and ran out the bedroom.

Diane decided there was no need to follow her. She couldn't get into too much trouble in the palace and she had Luna-P to protect her. Diane gave a stiffed yawn as she settled down for her afternoon nap.

Small Lady ran down the hallway until she found a room where several maids were working. They were walking around dusty and polishing the furniture.

"Hi, could one of you play with me?" Small Lady asked politely. "At least until my mommy and daddy comes back."

One of the maids glared at her. "Can't you see we're working? Why don't you go study or something?"

Small Lady frowned. "But I did all my school work for today."

"Then do more," the maid said impatiently.

Small Lady began to scuffled her feet. "You won't get in trouble. I just want someone to play with for a little while."

"Didn't you hear her?" another maid asked in annoyance. "I swear, how can you expect to become a lady like your mother by acting like such a brat?"

The question was like a cold slap in Small Lady's face.

The other maid shook her head. "And imagine, that's going to be our future ruler."

"She'll be nothing like her mother, that's for sure," the first maid said.

Small Lady backed out of the room before she ran out. She fought to urge to cry as she kept running until she was alone in one of the hallways. She then slumped down against the wall and began to silently sob.

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she be a perfect lady like mommy? Yeah, she wanted to run and play, but that's what little kid did. She couldn't help it that she wasn't like her mommy.

Small Lady began to dry her tears and looked into Luna-P's face. "You believe that I will become a lady someday, right Luna-P?"

Luna-P said nothing.

"I mean, I will someday become like mommy," Small Lady's eyes began to water again. "Mommy is so beautiful and perfect. Everyone loves her. I want to be like that Luna-P. I want to be a real lady like mommy."

Luna-P continued to be silent.

Small Lady's frowned at her toy's silences until an idea hit her. "I know, I can ask mommy's crystal to make me a lady! The people in the palace say that the crystal can grant wishes and mommy uses it to perform miracles. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?"

Luna-P stood quiet on the matter.

Small Lady, however, nodded as if the toy had spoke to her. "Okay then. Let's go ask the crystal."

She got up and headed towards the room of prayers where the Silver Crystal was kept. With just one wish, she was going to become a lady like her mother.

* * *

Serenity tapped her fingers nervously as she watched Endymion and Ami work on the computer. Even with all her powers and acknowledge granted to her by the Silver Crystal she never understood half of the babble that went on between those two. It never really bothered her since she did have people around her that would explain all the facts and theories that went beyond her head. Now, she wished you could understand what Ami and her husband were talking about. She was impatient for any news from Nemesis.

"The planet's energy has become very unstable since yesterday," Ami said worriedly.

"It's like the planet is going to explode with energy at any moment," Endymion added.

"I wish we would get any report from the Outers," Makoto said, getting Serenity's attention. "I mean...I know that they're alright, but I still want to hear from them."

"We need to have faith in them," Minako said, although her face was also laced with concern. "I mean, we dealt with worst than the Black Moon Clan."

"It isn't the Black Moon Clan that worries me," Rei said. "If we're dealing with an aspect of chaos, then the people of the Black Moon are just pawns."

There was a long paused.

"Do you think aspect of chaos is behind this?" Makoto asked.

"Now more than ever," Rei answered.

"Something happening to Nemesis!" Luna suddenly exclaimed.

This got everyone to turn towards the cat. From the monitor she was looking at, Nemesis started to pulse violently. After a moment, an energy wave shot out from the planet.

"A pulse of dark energy is heading straight for us!" Ami exclaimed as she read the sensors.

"Quickly, everyone transformed!" Artemis ordered.

None of the senshi had to be told twice as they all shouted their transformation phase. Within seconds, the Guardian Senshi surrounded their king and queen.

"I can handled this," Serenity said as she summoned the power of the Silver Crystal.

She began to glow with a silver light as she prepared to deflect the wave of negative power. Just before she could create the shield, however, the unexpected happened. Serenity winced as if she was struck in the chest before suddenly collapsing to the floor.

"Serenity!" everyone yelled as they knelt down beside their queen.

Mercury took out her computer and began to quickly scan Serenity, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"What happened!?" Mars demanded. She noticed that Serenity didn't seem to glow as usual and her skin was much paler. She also seemed to be shaking from exhausting.

Mercury shook her head as she read the readings on her computer. "Her energy levels are very low. It is like a part of her life force has been drained."

Serenity blinked several times. "The Silver Crystal is..."

"The palace's shields are gone!" Artemis suddenly yelled.

"Impossible!" Luna exclaimed as she looked at the computer. True to her mate's words, however, the protective barrier around the palace had disappeared. "How did this happen!? The shields are powered directly by the..." She stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at Serenity in horror.

"The Silver Crystal is gone," Serenity whispered in a tried voice.

"Gone, what do you mean!?" Jupiter exclaimed.

Serenity said nothing for a moment. "I can no longer feel the crystal."

"That's impossible," Minako said as she looked Serenity over. "The Silver Crystal is connected directly to your life. Without the crystal you should be dead."

"She looks close enough to death's door," Mars said as she helped Serenity up. Her queen was extremely unsteady on her feet.

"I...I think I can still sense the crystal somewhat, but it feels far away," Serenity said softly. She could barely keep her eyes opened.

"Did the Dark Moon cause this?" Minako wondered.

Before anyone could think about the question, the entire palace shook violently.

"We got a direct hit by that dark energy," Endymion said as he attempted to keep his cool. As much as he wanted to help his wife, he had to think about his kingdom first. He then looked at the monitor and paled at what he saw. "That energy wave was a portal. The Earth is being surrounded by enemy spacecraft."

"What!?" everyone exclaimed.

Endymion shook his head. "There are hundreds, maybe even thousands of them. At this rate the Earth will be overrun."

Another explosion shook the palace.

"We need to get the people to safety," Serenity said as she attempted to walk. She almost fell over again.

"You're in no condition to do anything," Mars said firmly. "Until the Silver Crystal is found, you have to stay out of sight."

"But...the people of the city..." Serenity started to say.

"Will be fine," Jupiter assured. "Leave it to us."

"Mars, take Serenity to her chambers," Endymion ordered. "The rest of you, head out and engaged the enemy. I will man the palace's defensives from here."

"What of the Outer Senshi?" Minako asked with dread.

"I don't know. I can't get in contact with them," Endymion said solemnly.

"No," Serenity whispered. "They can't be..."

"Get Serenity out of here," Endymion said as he turned back to his computer.

Mars gently led her friend to the royal quarters. It was a long trip as the palace continued to shake with every attack. The fact that Serenity was already extremely unsteady on her knees helped make the trip painfully slowed.

When they reached Serenity's room, Mars gently laid her in bed.

"Just relax here. We can handle things from here," Mars assured as she brushed Serenity's head.

"Mars..." Serenity whispered.

"It will be okay, Usagi," Mars said as she squeezed Serenity's hand. "We'll knock those bastards back to Nemesis. No one invades our world and gets a way with it."

With that, Mars ran out of the room to join her sisters-in-arms.

Serenity slumped helplessly in her bed. "I feel so useless. How I wish I could transform again. At least that way I can be of some help even without the Silver Crystal."

"Serenity-sama, what is happening!?" Diane yelled as she ran into the room.

"Diane, you should be with Small Lady," Serenity said.

"Small Lady isn't in her room, my queen," Diane said as she lowered her head in shame. "She left over two hours ago."

"What!?" Serenity exclaimed as she sat up in bed, her fatigue all but forgotten.

"I...I thought it would be alright if you went out and played with the maids," Diane said near tears. "I didn't think..."

"It isn't your fault," Serenity assured as she picked up the small cat. She then began to gently rub her fur, causing Diane to relax. "I'm certain that Small Lady is safe. But I should find her."

Serenity closed her eyes and focused on finding her daughter's aura. It was hard to concentration without the Silver Crystal, but she still managed the task. After shifted through several powerful auras, she began to realize that you couldn't sense her daughter at all within the palace.

"I can't find her," Serenity said in horror.

"What, how can that be?" Diane asked in disbelief. "I mean, you should be able to sense her as long as she's inside the palace."

All the remaining color drained from Serenity's face. What if Small Lady wasn't in the palace anymore?

She dropped Diane unto the bed and ran out of the room.

"Serenity-sama!" Diane yelled.

* * *

As the last of her memories passed through Neo-Queen Serenity, she felt herself lock into her crystal prison. She completely closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness around her. As she faded, she thought she heard a dark voice laughed at her.

* * *

**And we are back where we started. What happened to the Outers? What happened to the Silver Crystal? How did the Dark Moon know when to attack? What fate awaits Serenity and Crystal Tokyo? Is this the end of paradise?**

**I know you must be tired of the fake teasers since you know most of the answers, but I personally find them fun because of the irony. There is still fun to come since we still have some unanswered questions that are not all known.**

**Until next chapter.**


	10. What Dreams May Come

**Yes, I managed to update on time, somewhat. Sorry for posting so late. Editing took a little longer than I planned. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and feedback. I hope this chapter was worth the week delay.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What Dreams May Come**

* * *

She was floating in a void of nothingness. There was no light, no sound, not even an awareness of her body. Usually she would find such isolation lonely or even frightening, but she found her current surrounding whether peaceful. Here she could forget everything. All she wanted to do was sleep. Regardless of her wish, voices began to penetrate the darkness of the void.

"Mercury, is she alright?" a voice asked. Serenity's scattered mind recognized the voice as belonging to Minako. She sounded so scared and worried. It was nothing like the confident woman that she had come to know. "She...she looks dead."

"I...I do not know," Mercury answered unsteadily. It sounded like she was fighting back tears. "I cannot get a reading. The crystal is somehow blocking my scanners."

"I also can't feel her life force," a voice said. Her voice cracked with emotions. Serenity knew it was Rei speaking.

"She can't be dead," someone else said. This voice didn't bother to hide its grief. "After all we've been through, we can't lose her like this."

The pain laced in all her friends' voices caused Serenity to tear up; at least she would had if she was aware of her own body. Shaking herself free of the darkness, she opened her senses to the outside world. Through her mind's eye, she was able to see the shadows of her senshi. They were surrounding her and were looking down as if they were viewing her from an open casket. She could also see Luna and Artemis from the edge of her vision.

"This is my fault," Luna grieved as she cried on Artemis' shoulder. "I should had stopped her from going out there."

Artemis gently licked his mate's tears. "It's not your fault. You know Serenity. Nothing could had stopped her once she felt Small Lady was in trouble."

Luna stopped crying for a moment. "How is Small Lady doing?"

Artemis lowered his head. "She finally cried herself to sleep a couple hours ago. Diane is with her so she should be fine."

"How can she be fine!?" Mars all but yelled. "She spent the last hour crying, begging for her mother to wake up as she banged on this accursed crystal! We don't even know if Serenity is alive! As far as we know, we've just entombed her!"

"We have to have hope," Venus said somberly, attempting to keep order. "Hope that we reached her in time and she's just sleeping."

"We've all seen Serenity sleep," Mars said in a hoarse voice. "Serenity...Usagi is never this still. If she's like this...she…she isn't asleep."

Jupiter walked closer to the crystal prison and gently touched it. "I don't even know how we did this."

Venus shook her head. "Neither do I. When I saw Serenity in danger, something told me to cast my powers at her. I guess our desire to protect Serenity took the form of this crystal shell."

"That we can't even break," Jupiter said humorlessly.

"Given what I currently know, Serenity should be able to break the crystal herself...if she had the Silver Crystal," Mercury said slowly as she put her computer away.

Luna shook her head.

"Dammit, none of this would have happened if the Silver Crystal hadn't disappeared!" Jupiter cussed. "If we had the crystal, those bastards from the Dark Moon would have never hurt Serenity and Endymion."

Serenity's heart froze in fear when she heard those words. What happened to her husband? Was he still alive? She wanted to demand answers from her senshi, but couldn't will her body to move.

There was a somber paused among everyone in the room.

"How is Endymion?" Venus asked as she turned towards Mercury.

"He is in critical condition. He is lucky to be alive after the computer exploded on him," Mercury said. "However, I had to put him in a medically induce coma to keep his vitals steady. It maybe months before he is fully recover."

"We don't have months," Venus said with some heat. "The Black Moon's forces have receded for the time being, but they now control most of the planet. Only the United States, the United Kingdom, and China are able to defend themselves against the Black Moon Clan and it's only a matter of time before they eventually fall. Without our two monarchs, Crystal Tokyo will also soon fall under their power."

The desperation in Venus' voice broke Serenity in half. Hearing the current fate of her world also weighed heavily on her heart and mind.

"What about the Outer Senshi?" Jupiter asked.

"We have heard nothing from them since the Black Moon attacked," Venus said as she closed her eyes. "They could be dead as far as we know."

Mars shook her head. "Don't talk like that."

"We have to think like that," Venus said with an unusual coldness. "For the time being, we are alone. We, the Guardian Senshi, are the last line of defense on the planet."

There was another long paused.

"There might be a way we can at least revive Endymion," Luna spoke up.

"You're thinking of using the hologram equipment, aren't you," Artemis stated.

Luna nodded. "With the hologram, Endymion's conscious can still run the Crystal Palace and our defensives while his body recovers."

"Is that dangerous?" Jupiter asked. "I mean, we're talking about sticking a person's mind in a machine."

"There are some risks, but we don't have too many options," Luna said somberly. "As Venus said, Crystal Tokyo needs a leader and since Serenity is...unable to protect her kingdom at the moment, that duty now falls on Endymion. We can't very well ask Small Lady to take up the burden."

Mercury sighed. "Luna is right. We are out of options." She then turned towards the cat. "I will get the equipment ready."

"Until then, the rest of us will guard the palace," Venus said. "We don't know when the Black Moon will return so we must be ready for any attack."

"Right!" the remaining senshi yelled as they walked out of the room.

Before each of them left, they all took one last look at their queen. When the last senshi left, the two heavy double doors closed behind them.

Serenity was once again left alone as she took in everything that had happened. The senshi had sealed her in a crystal barrier to save her life. It was exactly the way she remembered it. What was different was that everyone was wrong about her condition. Everyone thought she was 'asleep', yet she still had some form of consciousness. She could sense the world around her and even 'see' what was happening outside her prison, but she couldn't move or interact with anything. She was like a fish in a bowl.

As she lay in her tomb, she began to wonder why her memories of the past just now returned. She couldn't tell anyone what she remembered and was unable to help anyone, not even herself. It was like some kind of cosmic joke.

Wariness returned to her and she felt her conscious beginning to sink. She tried to fight it, but the calls of her crystal sleep were too strong. Before she knew it, she once again fell into the void.

* * *

She was suddenly awoken again when a malevolence laughed filled her mind. Now that her memories had returned to her, she knew who that laugh belong to.

"Death Phantom," Serenity whispered.

"I'm impress you know my true name, Neo-Queen Serenity," the Death Phantom chuckled as he appeared before her. He was just as Serenity remembered him. He floated cross-legged above her with his blue robes flowing over his body. His hands waved eternally over his crystal ball and he appeared to be glaring down at her. "Then again, I should expect nothing less from one chosen by the Silver Crystal and one who was able to defeat my master, Chaos."

"How did you get here?" Serenity demanded.

The Death Phantom chuckled at her. "We're in your mind, Neo-Queen Serenity. Or, more specially, the void that exist between dreams and consciousness. This is the prison where your foolish guardians placed you when they shielded you from my attack."

"So, it was you," Serenity growled.

"I had no choice. That foolish prince was too affectionate with you to land the killing blow," Death Phantom said. "Even without the Silver Crystal, you are still a threat to my plan."

Another realization hit her. "You knew. You knew that the Silver Crystal would disappear just before the Dark Moon attacked. How could you have known such a thing would happen?"

Although Serenity couldn't see his face, she knew that the Death Phantom was smiling at her. "You're not the only one blessed with powers from a god. Through the power of the Black Poison Crystal, I am able to see ahead into the future. Because of the unpredictable and changing nature of time, I cannot foresee everything. I can, however, see key points within the time stream. The Silver Crystal disappearance was easy to foresee."

Serenity glared at the entity of chaos. "So you and the others on Nemesis were just waiting for that moment."

The Death Phantom's silence was all the confirmation she needed.

"You really are too narrow minded," Death Phantom suddenly said. "Attacking on the day that the Silver Crystal's light faded was just the final chess piece."

The statement confused Serenity.

"My plan to destroy Crystal Tokyo and the Earth was in motion long before the Black Moon Clan came to Nemesis. I have been planning all your demise since the day you freed my master, Chaos, from Sailor Galaxia," Death Phantom stated.

"What!?" Serenity exclaimed in disbelief.

"Are you surprise?" Death Phantom asked mockingly. "You should have known that rereleasing the source of all evil back into the universe would have consequences. By reawakening Chaos, you had also reawakened me. For untold eons my consciousness have been sealed within the Black Poison Crystal on that forgotten planet you call Nemesis. There I slept until Chaos' power washed over me as he escaped from this solar system."

"So you have been plotting against us this entire time? Why?" Serenity questioned.

"It's really simple. I despise the chaos known as life that radiates through your planet," Death Phantom said. "Life is a waste that must be snuff out. I plan to return this system back to a perfect state of silent."

Serenity's eyes narrowed when she heard his motives. It was just as twisted as she remembered.

"I actually should be thanking you," Death Phantom said as he began to chuckled. "It was thanks to your efforts that my plan came to fruition."

"What do you mean?" Serenity demanded.

Death Phantom seemed to be smiling at her again. "It was your kind heart and your sense of justice that gave me the Black Moon Clan."

"I didn't send them to Nemesis!" Serenity exclaimed.

Death Phantom laughed. "Of course you didn't. I was the one who brought them to Nemesis."

Serenity froze when she heard this.

"When that ship filled with rebels approached Nemesis, I saw my chance to finally strike Crystal Tokyo," Death Phantom said. "I intercepted their ship and caused them to crash on the planet."

Serenity could think of nothing to say as she took in the Death Phantom's words.

"You should have seen it as those pitiful humans struggled on that planet. They hid themselves like frightened rabbits and fed on one another during those first years on Nemesis," Death Phantom mocked. "They would have all perished if it wasn't for that one human."

"You mean Triten," Serenity grasped.

"Awe, my precious diamond in the rough," Death Phantom snickered. "Of all the humans, his hatred for the Earth and Crystal Tokyo glowed the brightened. It was his hatred that brought me to him."

"What did you do?" Serenity hissed.

"I did nothing. I only offered him the chance to get back at you and the people of Earth," Death Phantom said. "I told him that if he and his descendants mastered the powers of the Black Poison Crystal that they would gain abilities that would surpassed those of the Silver Crystal. At the very mention of surpassing you, Triten willingly sold his soul along with his fellow rebels and became the founder and king of the Black Moon Clan."

Serenity shook her head. "Triten would never do such a thing. He valued his freedom more than anything. He would have never given himself to a corrupt monster like you."

"Awe Serenity, such fate you have in humanity," the Death Phantom said in a mocked sympathetic voice. "You have forgotten how weak and fragile the human heart is, especially during times of adversity. It was easy for human like Triten to speak self-righteously when he thought he was in control of his surroundings and believed that he would die a hero in his foolish cause. The moment he realized how insignificant he truly was he gave into despair and abandon his own principles."

Serenity glared at the Death Phantom.

"That wasn't even the best part. During his dying days, he realized that he would never see the Earth again or live to carry out his revenge. His rage grew even more when he saw how well the Earth had flourish under your rule and how you were dearly love by your people. He realized that everything he fought for was for nothing and he was looked on in history as a radical monster," Death Phantom said. "He died a pathetic, bitter old man, passing his hatred and anger to all future generations on Nemesis, making them all the perfect pawns for me."

Serenity's eyes lowered in grief. "Triten..."

"It's ironic, isn't it? A man who valued freedom and choice so much that he was willing to be banished from his home because he feared a powerful entity was willing to allowed himself and his followers to be enslaved for the sake of power and revenge. In that sense, he became the very entity that he once feared," Death Phantom said with humor. "Such as the human heart."

Serenity glared at the Death Phantom. "You took advantage of him when he was most vulnerable."

"Awe, but do you believe that ones' true colors is shown when one is faced with the pits of despair?" Death Phantom questioned.

Serenity could think of nothing to counter that.

"You also need to take responsibilities at your own failings," Death Phantom said. "All this could have been avoided if you had simply killed or even cleansed Triten and the other rebels instead of banishing them. You could had also stalled my plan if you had purified the people of Nemesis when you visited the Black Moon."

"I couldn't do that!" Serenity exclaimed. "To force a cleansing is wrong, just as it's wrong to take a life because you disagree with a person. Yes, I could had purify Nemesis, but that would had alienated the people of the Dark Moon even more towards Earth since I doubt they would had known the difference between a cleansing and a purification. I done what I thought was right."

"And those choices have doomed your planet," Death Phantom stated mockingly. "For the sake of your own 'morality' you have help bring ruin upon those you cared about and have allowed me to bring about silences to this solar system. For those reasons I must thank you."

"No," Serenity whispered as she took in the Death Phantom's words.

"I wanted to kill you, but I think this is a far better fate. Watch as your world crumbles around you and know it has happens all because of you. Watch what your precious morality has brought you," Death Phantom taunted as he disappeared in a gust of black wind. His laughter echoed across the void.

"No..." Serenity mourned. "My fault...it's all my fault. All those people...why couldn't I've done things differently!?"

She felt like crying, even though she had no body to shred tears. The Earth, the Black Moon Clan, so many people would die because of her decisions. All of this couldn't have been etched in time. Time could change. So, why couldn't she change anything?

She stood in the darkness for what felt like an eternity, lost in her own grief.

"Mommy...mommy can you hear me? Please wake up..." a gently voice whispered across the void, snapping Serenity out of her grief.

"Small...Small Lady..." Serenity murmured. The void faded and she was once again in her own body.

In her mind's eye, she could see her daughter leaning against her crystal prison. Even from her fuzzy mind, she could feel her daughter's grief.

"Mommy...please open your eyes," Small Lady begged. "Why won't you answer?"

"Small Lady, your mother can't hear you at the moment," someone said.

Serenity was surprise to hear the voice since she could not see or sense any one else in the room. The voice that spoke, however, was undoubtedly the voice of her dear husband.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Small Lady asked in a broken voice.

There was a long pause. "Your mother was...hurt during the Dark Moon's attack. In order to protect her, the Sailor Senshi had to freeze her body within the crystal. Your mother is sleeping to regain her strength since the Silver Crystal can't currently heal her," Endymion explained in a calm voice.

Serenity, however, could hear the uncertainty in his words. The words he spoke were full with half-truths to keep their daughter from panicking. After all, who could tell their daughter that their mother may never wake up and you didn't even know if they were still alive.

Small Lady sniffed several times. "If mommy had the Silver Crystal, then she'll wake up?"

"I...I believe so," Endymion said.

Small Lady pressed her face even closer to the crystal. "Then...I'll find the crystal and everything will go back to normal." She whispered those words so softly that Serenity doubted that her husband heard her.

"It's late, you should get to bed," Endymion said.

Small Lady gave a small nod as she walked out of the room.

There was only silence and for a moment, Serenity thought she was alone.

"Serenity, are you even still alive?" Endymion's voice asked.

Serenity's felt her heart skip a beat; at least she thought it did, when she heard Endymion's voice.

"It doesn't look right, love. It doesn't look right for you to be so still," Endymion said. Serenity then heard her husband begin to sob. It was something she didn't expect. Endymion rarely if ever cried, especially in front of her. He was the rock of their relationship. She was the one who was supposed to be an emotional wreck while he comfort and calmed her.

"It's all in ruins, Serenity. Our home, our kingdom has all but been destroyed. The senshi are fighting as hard as they can, but they're not strong enough to stop the Black Moon alone. We've heard nothing from the Outer Senshi and they maybe lost to us," Endymion said in a broken tone that was filled with pain and lost. "We need you, Usako. I need you."

Serenity wanted so badly to hugged her husband. To tell him that she was alright, but her body refused to move. She couldn't even flicker her eyes.

"Life isn't worth living without you. Right now, only Small Lady is keeping me going," Endymion said. "Even then, Small Lady needs her mother. She blames herself for what has happened to you. So, you can't leave us. Please, fight to come back to us. After all, you promise. You promise to never leave anyone alone."

She wanted to shout that she left no one. That she could hear them and everything would be okay again. Yet, the crystal froze her and her mind was once again being pulled away.

"Have faith, Mamo-chan," Serenity whispered in her mind. "Have faith that this storm will end."

Her mind once again went blank.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep, but she was awoken suddenly by panicking voices.

"She isn't here either!" a person yelled

"Where could she have gone?" someone asked.

"She can't be outside the palace," another voice said.

"But we've searched everywhere!" someone exclaimed.

It took Serenity a moment to recognize the voices as those of her friends.

"I've already checked the computers and Small Lady is nowhere to be found," Endymion's voice said. It was shaking with emotion.

"This is terrible," the voice of Luna said. "We can't have lost both Serenities."

"Small Lady is safe," someone said.

Everyone turned around to look at something, but Serenity wasn't sure what. She did, however, recognized the voice as Pluto.

"Pluto, you know where Small Lady is?" Venus asked.

"Yes, she passed through the Time Gate just a moment ago," Pluto answered. "Small Lady has gone to the world of the past."

"What!?" everyone exclaimed.

"You sent her to the past? Why would you do such a thing?" Jupiter demanded angrily.

"She wanted to find the Silver Crystal to save her mother," Pluto explained calmly. "Since the crystal of this world is lost, the only other option was to travel to the past and bring the Silver Crystal back to our time."

"That's crazy!" Luna exclaimed. "Small Lady will be in grave danger. We already know that the Black Moon somehow has access to the Time Gate. They could follow her to the past."

"Actually, they have already sent agents after her," Pluto said in a neutral voice.

"Then we have to go after her!" Mars yelled.

"I cannot allow that," Pluto said firmly. "Your presence in the past will have grave consequences on the timeline."

"Yes, and sending a four years child doesn't," Jupiter hissed.

"We have a duty to protect the princess," Venus said. She then glanced at Serenity. "Especially since we have already failed our queen."

Pluto's eyes softened in regret. "I can't tell you now, but this is the way things are meant to be."

"You know something," Endymion spoke. He didn't bother to hide his frustration and anger.

It was then that Serenity realized that Pluto knew what was going on the entire time. Her absences over the last few centuries all made sense.

"All I can tell you is that in time Small Lady will return here with your past selves. Including Sailor Moon," Pluto said.

"Sailor Moon?" Mercury repeated. "It does makes sense since Sailor Moon is the legendary Sailor Soldier."

"She must also want to find Sailor Moon because of the old stories I've told her," Endymion said. He paused for a moment. "Does she knows that Sailor Moon holds the Silver Crystal?"

"She knows that a girl named Usagi is the bearer of the Silver Crystal in the past. What she doesn't know, however, is that Usagi is also her future mother and the sailor senshi of the moon," Pluto explained. "When the time comes, she will bring Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal here to the future. With their help, you will be able to repel the forces of the Dark Moon."

"What a minute, I don't remember ever coming to the future," Venus said.

"Then again, our memories from the twentieth-century has been scattered," Artemis said. "We could had come to future at some point, but we can't remember it."

"Still, I don't like leaving Small Lady alone in the past," Jupiter said in deep concern. "I mean, look what those bastards did to Serenity. If they get their hands on Small Lady..." She didn't have to finish the thought.

"Small Lady will be fine," Endymion suddenly spoke.

"Your Majesty?" Luna questioned.

"If Small Lady is under Sailor Moon's protection then she will be fine," Endymion said without a trace of hesitation or uncertainty. "No matter the time or era, Usako will not allow harm to befall our daughter. She is far safer in the past than she is here."

There was a silence in the room.

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Mars said almost bitterly. "As things stand now, we can't protect Small Lady. We also need the Silver Crystal if we hope to have a chance against the Dark Moon."

"Then, I guess we have to leave it up to Small Lady and our past selves," Venus said. Her voice sounded filled with defeat.

Serenity felt herself fall asleep again as her senshi left the chamber. Unlike them, she knew how this story would end.

* * *

**The face of evil has been reveal and Small Lady has made her journey to the past. How will this all end?**

**Jovian Sun, thanks for reviewing again. There is a reason why they can't remember the Dark Moon and I think you saw part of the reason in this chapter. The maids were also based on how Chibi-Usa viewed everyone when she recalled how she lost the Silver Crystal. I also think it would be hard to live as a child in a society that has a long lifespan since childhood would be a blink of an eye to them. I also feel that Chibi-Usa has projection problems given that everyone expect her to be a clone of her mother.**

**Unknown reader, thanks for your review. If you recall from the prologue, Serenity was not exactly thinking straight when she found Chibi-Usa. Her first priority was to get her daughter to safety and Serenity was on the verge of collapsed. If she had concentrated on Chibi-Usa long enough, she would had sensed the Silver Crystal.**

**With all that said, until next time.**


	11. At the End of the Tunnel

**Yeah, I'm late again. There is really no excuse except I felt too lazy to edit and post yesterday. In any case, thank you all for your hits and reviews. This story has come a long way in such a short amount of time and I have all of you to thank for it.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: At the End of the Tunnel**

* * *

Serenity knew that time had passed, but she wasn't sure how much. She kept fading in and out of consciousness and she some times woke up in the void or back in the Crystal Palace.

When she was in the void, she found that she could move through space, much like what the Death Phantom had done when he had visited her. From the realm between dream and sleep, she could see outside her body.

Serenity could see the battle taken place between the Dark Moon and the people of Earth. She watched as her people died protecting their homes and how the Dark Moon had reduced her planet into a world of ruin. She thought it was ironic that the Black Moon invaded to take the beauty of Earth for themselves, but thought nothing of destroying the planet and turning it into a clone of Nemesis.

She also saw and felt as her senshi used their powers to erect a barrier around the Crystal Palace when the Dark Moon Clan attempted another attack. It was a desperate move since the senshi could no longer physically fight, leaving those outside the Crystal Palace to fend for themselves. They instead put all their hopes in their past selves being able to finish the battle.

From her vestige from the void she watched her husband, her precious Mamo-chan. It was a sight she remembered from her past, but it didn't make it any easier to see him. He was liked a walking ghost. The emptiness of the palace made the image even more pronounce. He walked around with eyes void of emotions as he worked his computer and managed the palace's defenses. He also went around and checked on the survivors who had taken shelter within the Crystal Palace. He attempted to keep the moral up, but he lacked the energy to do much for the disheartened people. It was hard to give others hope when you didn't have it yourself.

The worst, however, was when he came to visitor her. There wasn't a day that went by that Endymion didn't come to see her. The room that held her entrapped body was like a tomb. It was mostly silent even when Endymion was there. He spoke sparingly and it was usually about how much he missed her. He some times spent hours kneeling before her crystal prison saying nothing. If he could, she knew that Endymion would had left roses by her side. No one disturbed him during those visits.

If Serenity didn't know any better, she would believe herself to be dead.

As her awareness in the void grew, she was able to expand herself even beyond the Earth. She could float through space and even extend herself as far as Nemesis.

Serenity could go inside the palace of the Black Moon and watched as Prince Demande and his clan planned the demised of her daughter and past self. It was more than a little unnerving as she watched Demande pinned over a holographic image of herself. His lust was so strong that even in her less than physical state she could feel it.

Saphir was also more than a little disgusted when he caught his brother in that state. Of everyone on the Dark Moon, Saphir was the only one who seemed to have kept his common sense. He spent hours trying to persuade Demande to give up on the past and instead focus on taken over the Earth. He also didn't like the mindless destruction that was taken place on her planet. He wanted some of the beauty of Earth to survive when they returned there.

During her visits to Nemesis, she learned what had become of the Outers Senshi. Thankfully, they were still alive. The people of the Black Moon had pinned them on Pluto with their strongest droids and had destroyed all of their communication devices making it impossible for them to call for help. Although they were holding their own, they couldn't break through the barricade.

In some ways, that was a good thing since she knew if the Outers did break free they would head straight for Nemesis and end the threat directly. There the Death Phantom, whose powers were growing along with the Black Poison Crystal, would undoubtedly kill them. She also feared that Saturn would bring down her Glaive if they confronted the Death Phantom.

The situation with the Outers also ended up being a blessing to the people of Earth and the Guardian Senshi since the Black Moon was using a lot of resources to subdue the Outer Senshi. She also suspected that this was the reason why their past selves never had to deal with stronger droids.

She never stood on Nemesis for long since the Death Phantom could always sense her presence. The Death Phantom said nothing and didn't even acknowledge her since he knew Serenity was powerless. If anything, her presence was a source of amusement to the creature of chaos.

As more time passed, Serenity found her bouts of consciousness becoming fewer and fewer. There were times where she woke up and several days had passed. The world also became less than real and everything felt dreamlike.

There were moments where she was certain she was dreaming. It usually happened when she was thinking of happier times with her family. She had images of having picnics with her daughter and husband that felt completely real. It wasn't until she woke up back in her crystal prison that she realized that it wasn't real or just a memory.

She was also certain that she could hear Small Lady in her mind at times. For the most part she couldn't understand what her daughter was saying except that she sounded sad and lonely. Other times, she heard Small Lady as clear as a bell. She was usually screaming for her, asking to come home. Her screams of anguish were some times followed by ripples in time.

Serenity wanted to reach for her daughter, but lacked the power to do so. Small Lady was so far a way and her strength had all but faded. Drained by both the lack of having her Silver Crystal and from the prison that entrapped her.

She feared that one day she would fell asleep and never awaken. She knew how things were supposed to play out, but she also knew that time was ever changing. One thing could change everything. She could be trapped within this crystal forever. The Black Moon Clan could kill her daughter and the world destroyed by the evil of the Death Phantom.

Oh, how this could had been avoided. If only she had cleansed Triten when she had the chance. So many lives could have been saved and her daughter wouldn't be going through such pain. Even now, however, still thought she did the right thing. If she had cleansed Triten, then he would have been right about her. Even so, was her morality really worth the lives of millions of people? Was it worth the centuries of suffering that the people of Nemesis were forced to endure?

She didn't want to think about it anymore. She just wanted to fade now. Maybe she should finally give in and sink completely into the darkness. Everything she did just ended in pain.

Without warning, Serenity suddenly jolted awake. She wasn't sure what had ripped her from the iron grip of sleep, but she felt like something important was happening. She heard voices outside her prison. They sounded familiar, but different at the same time.

"Is that..." she heard someone asked.

That voice...it sounded like her.

"Yes, the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity," Endymion said. "She is your future self."

Serenity felt like she was struck by lighting. Her past self was here? How long has she been asleep?

"Mommy!" Small Lady yelled. She saw her daughter lean against her crystal prison. "I brought Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi from the past." Her voice began to break. "Mommy, please open your eyes."

She wanted to answer, but just like all those other times, she lack the strength to even twitch.

"King, how did this happen?" a male voice asked. It was undoubtedly the voice of her husband's past self. He sounded so scared.

"Is the queen even still alive?" Venus asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Endymion answered honestly. His voice was filled with an unspoken emotion. "If we still had the Silver Crystal we may have a chance, but the Silver Crystal is currently missing."

Serenity heard Small Lady grasped. She knew the guilt she must be feeling over taken the crystal. She didn't blame her daughter, not even a little bit. It was terrible mistake that would never have happened if she had spent more time with her. It was another one of her failings.

"Missing, what happened!?" Jupiter exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Endymion sighed. "It disappeared just as the Black Moon attacked us."

Small Lady began to moan in guilt.

"But if we need the Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon has one," Mars said happily.

"Can my Silver Crystal really awaken Neo-Queen Serenity?" Sailor Moon asked doubtfully.

"Give it a try!" Luna insisted.

"Go for it," Artemis encouraged further.

"Have fate, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said, his voice was filled with fate in Sailor Moon.

"Okay," Sailor Moon said as she turned to face Serenity.

Serenity wanted to weep. She knew that Sailor Moon's efforts would end in failure. She felt a pang of sadness not only for herself, but for the pain she knew Endymion would soon experience. He truly believed that Sailor Moon could save her.

If only her past self was stronger and more experience with the Silver Crystal, she could probably free her. If only...

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Serenity soon felt a wave of healing energy overtake her. The crystal's energy filled her with power and rekindled the life that was being smothered by her prison. She actually felt alive again. She knew, however, the feeling wouldn't last and Sailor Moon's power was already starting to waver.

At that moment, an idea suddenly formed in Serenity's head. When Sailor Moon using the Silver Crystal, she became directly linked with its power. If she focused, she could follow the pathway of the crystal's energy into Sailor Moon. By doing so, she would create a mental pathway that would allow herself to link directly into her past self's mind. That way she could move freely between Sailor Moon and her trap her body.

Without a second thought, Serenity floated through the Silver Crystal's healing energy and moved into Sailor Moon's consciousness. It only took a moment to create the proper link and leave a little of her essence behind. With the task done, she floated back into her body just as the crystal's energy faded.

"She didn't react at all," Mercury observed. Sadness and disappointment were in her voice.

Small Lady started to cry. "Not even Sailor Moon could save mommy!" She then ran out of the room

"Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Moon exclaimed once she regained her bearings.

It surprised Serenity how weak Sailor Moon was after such little use of her power. It really showed how far she had came.

"Chibi-Usa needs time to herself," Tuxedo Mask said as he held Sailor Moon back. "She's safe as long as she remains in the palace."

Serenity suddenly remembered what happened at this point. Small Lady would leave the safety of the palace and be captured by the Death Phantom. The thought of that monster being anywhere near her daughter made her sick with panic. She wanted to stop him and she could by manipulating Sailor Moon. The child's mental defense was weak and she could easily control her past self.

Serenity was struck by how cold-hearted she sounded. Was she really thinking about controlling her past self like some kind of puppet? Even if Sailor Moon was her of the past, she was still her own person. She didn't deserve to have someone invade her mind and manipulate her actions.

At the same time, her daughter was in danger. She could save Small Lady from the pain of being twisted by the Black Crystal and turned into a slave of the Death Phantom. Besides, where did her suppose morality leave them? It left her with a broken kingdom with millions of people dead on both sides. Lives could be saved by her possession Sailor Moon. Maybe she could even save Demande and Saphir.

Just as she was about to move her will into Sailor Moon's mind, she stopped herself. If she did this, was she any better than Death Phantom? Willing to use and manipulate others to get her way? Even if it was for the greater good, was it worth crossing this line?

"I'm sorry, King Endymion," Sailor Moon said shamefully, getting Serenity's attention. "I wasn't able to help Neo-Queen Serenity."

"You did your best," Endymion said gently. "I should had known that the crystal of the past could not undue whatever is keeping Serenity asleep."

"Is she really just asleep?" Mars whispered with dread in her voice.

"What do we do now?" Venus asked somberly.

"The only thing we can do is find the crystal of this time," Endymion said. "We maybe able to locate it by using Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal."

"It can do that?" Jupiter asked.

"The Silver Crystal of the past and present will react to each other if the will is there," Endymion explained.

"That would be our best bet for the moment," Luna said as she looked at Serenity. The utter stillness of her future queen unnerved her more than she wanted to admit.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said as she walked over to Serenity's prison. She then gently placed her hand against the crystal. "I don't know if you can hear me, but we'll find a way to free you. Until that happens, I will take care of Chibi-Usa. I promise nothing will happen to her."

Serenity was struck by the words. Somehow, she had forgotten that she had spoken them. At that moment, she felt ashamed for even considering taken over her younger self. What was she becoming to do such a thing?

"Let's go," Sailor Moon said as she left the room with her senshi.

"Seeing Sailor Moon has given back my hope, my love," Endymion said once they had left. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Even though you didn't move, I somehow felt that Sailor Moon was able to get through to you. For a just a moment, there was a simmer in our link. Knowing that you're still alive is all I needed to know."

Serenity felt herself tear up, if she was able to through her closed eyes. Even when Endymion wasn't even trying, he knew exactly what to say.

It was not too long after they'd left that Serenity felt the palace shake. Through the link she now shared with Sailor Moon, she saw an image of a dragon in her mind. The dragon that was the twisted form of Esmeraude.

Serenity wondered if she could influence Sailor Moon into healing Esmeraude instead of killing her. If Sailor Moon knew the true form of that dragon, she would not want to kill her. At the same time, she wasn't sure if Sailor Moon had the power at the moment to heal Esmeraude.

Esmeraude was corrupted by high amounts of negative energy that was equal to the amount used to control her daughter. It had taken almost all her strength as Sailor Moon to break the spell on Small Lady, along with power from herself as Neo-Queen Serenity. Still, it was wrong to let Esmeraude die if there was even a small chance of her being saved.

She attempted to link into Sailor Moon's mind, but by the time she reached her younger self, it was already too late. Sailor Moon had landed the killing blow with her scepter. Because of her hesitation, she had acted too late to save Esmeraude. Serenity watched through Sailor Moon's eyes as Esmeraude appeared one last time before she fell into the void created by the fragment of the Black Crystal.

Yet another life she couldn't save.

For the most part, Serenity stood out of Sailor Moon's affairs as they rushed back into the past. As much as she wanted to change the outcome of what she knew was going to happen, she also had to acknowledge that her powers were now limited.

Now that Sailor Moon had returned to her own time, her influence over her past self was greatly reduced. The only way she could directly interfere now is if Sailor Moon calls for her help. Given what she remembered of history, that wouldn't happen until they confronted the Death Phantom for the last time.

Serenity allowed her consciousness to fade as she rested in the back of Sailor Moon's mind. She would need her strength for the future battle ahead.

* * *

Just like all those other times, Serenity was jolted out of her sleep. Her memory was a little fuzzy as she attempted to find out where she was. She then remembered that she was currently within Sailor Moon's consciousness. Serenity quickly looked through her past self's eyes to see what was happening.

She appeared to have waked up in time to see Demande attempting to hypnotize Sailor Moon with his third eye. Serenity was disgusted by the action and wanted to use her limited powers to blast Demande away from Sailor Moon.

She stopped herself, however, when she realized that this was Sailor Moon's battle, not hers.

Reluctantly, Serenity stood back as Sailor Moon fought and won over Demande's power. She watched Sailor Moon's memories of her friends and lover flashed before her eyes. The one memory that caught her attention was seeing her childhood friend, Naru.

Oh, how she missed her dear friend. Although their relationship was never the same after she had become Sailor Moon, Naru still supported her during her time of need.

What touched her the most was that Naru knew her secret long before she was willing to tell her, yet never asked for an explanation. Naru had accepted that Usagi would tell her about Sailor Moon in her own time. How cruel the passing of time can be.

Serenity snapped herself out of her musing as Sailor Moon called Demande out for his selfish ways and warned him about the Death Phantom. At that moment, Demande looked more like the man she met on Nemesis those four years ago instead of the mad man that he had become.

Right on time, Death Phantom made his appearance and attempted to corrupt Demande again. When that failed, Death Phantom decided to kill everyone in the room.

Using the gifts granted to him by the Death Phantom himself, Demande was able to fight evenly with the monster. In fact, looking at it now Demande had the upper hand. Death Phantom had the advantage of pure power, but Demande was powered by the rage of his fallen clan men. Demande had also trained his entire life for battle, while the Death Phantom sat in the background manipulating everyone.

Death Phantom seemed to have sense he was losing ground and changed targets. Before Sailor Moon could blink, the Death Phantom was right on top of her. Serenity knew what was going to happen, but she was powerless to stop it.

With a dark laugh, Death Phantom sent spikes of negative energy meant to impale Sailor Moon. Quicker than even Serenity could see, Demande was by Sailor Moon's side and took the attack head on.

"Demande!" Sailor Moon grasped in horror as Demande fell to his knees. Blood drenched the once spotless white jacket.

The Death Phantom laughed in triumph.

Despite his pain, however, Demande slowly stood up and faced the Death Phantom. He clenched his side as blood continued to pour.

Death Phantom was surprise that Demande was able to get up given the extent of the injury. "So, you still have the strength to stand up?" he asked bemused. "You will die along with Sailor Moon," he gloated as he attempted to kill both Sailor Moon and Demande with one blast.

"Don't underestimate me!" Demande yelled confidently as he sent every ouch of his remaining power at Death Phantom. Instantly, Demande's power overwhelmed the Death Phantom's energy blast.

The Death Phantom grasped in disbelief and surprise as the black energy struck him. He screamed in pain as his body shattered and his robe floated lifelessly to the floor. His crystal ball gently hovered down until it lay next to the remains of the Death Phantom.

Serenity knew by both her memory and the aura that she was feeling that the Death Phantom was far from dead. A being of chaos couldn't be killed by dark energy. Even if that energy was used for good. She also knew that the Death Phantom was immortal as long as the Black Poison Crystal existed.

At that moment, Demande collapsed into Sailor Moon's arms. His breathing was rough and Serenity knew he was only moments from death.

"Demande, hang in there!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon, it seems that I was mistaken," Demande said somberly as his eyes mist with both regret and guilt. "My wish was to allow my clan to emigrate to Earth. To accomplish this I was willing to risk my life. But somewhere along the way I fell for the Wise Man's deception and stopped seeking a peaceful resolution with the people of Earth." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I have allowed so many to be sacrifice from both Nemesis and the Earth. I had forgotten my heart as a human."

Serenity thought of the Death Phantom's words to her. About how Triten lost his soul in his bitterness toward her and the Earth. In many ways, the same fate had also befallen Demande. They both wanted to do the right thing, but chose violence instead of trying to work towards a peaceful solution. Triten didn't trust her to lead the Earth and Demande didn't trust the people of Earth to allowed them back.

"But you saved me," Sailor Moon said gently as she squeezed Demande's hand. "If you realized your mistake, for now on you can work towards correcting it."

Demande chuckled humorlessly. "That's true, but I'm no longer able to do that."

"Demande!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. She realized only now that Demande was truly dying.

"_Poor girl, if she knew how to use the full abilities of the Silver Crystal, Demande could be saved,_" Serenity thought sadly.

"Just as the Four Ayakashi Sisters are now living happy now...just as you tried to saved Saphir...we may be able to live together with the people of Earth, if we allowed our hearts to communicate with others," Demande said as his voice grew softer.

Serenity could feel her own tears along with Sailor Moon's. This was even worst than she remembered.

"And to do that we need you," Sailor Moon insisted through her tears.

Demande reached up and gently wiped the tears from Sailor Moon's eyes. "Are you crying for me?" He looked truly touched by the gesture. Serenity suspected it was because Demande never expected anyone to mourn his death outside his clan men. "You are the ones who will build the future. Please...take care of the Black Moon Clan on Nemesis."

Sailor Moon nodded sadly. "Okay."

Demande relaxed in Sailor Moon's arms. "Thank goodness." He then gave Sailor Moon one last look as he closed his eyes. "Sailor Moon...I love you..." he said before his body relaxed completely and his eyes closed for the final time.

Serenity mourned as she watched the princes of Nemesis die once again. Even with all her acknowledge, she couldn't do anything.

"Demande, I promise to bring all the people of Nemesis back to Earth," Serenity vowed, doubling down on Sailor Moon's own promised. "I give you my word."

As Sailor Moon weeps over the fallen prince a cold hand suddenly grabbed her from around her neck. Soon, Sailor Moon was staring into the cold face of the Death Phantom.

Serenity stood back once again as she allowed Sailor Moon to fight through the dark influence of the Death Phantom. She allowed her mind to fade for a moment, knowing that she would be needed soon.

It wasn't too long afterwards that Serenity felt a pull on her consciousness. The Silver Crystal was being used. From Sailor Moon's deepest despair, she was summoning all the energy that the crystal would allow her. The wish was simple. Help her save Chibi-Usa. It was time.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon shouted as she held the crystal over her head. Soon a bright light surrounded her.

Serenity's felt her mind begin to merge with her past self and within seconds they were one being. Through Sailor Moon's minds, Serenity could see the girl's past in glaring detail. Memories that she had long forgotten came rushing back to her. It was an odd thing to behold, but she didn't have time to probe. She was here to get her daughter back.

After one struggled after another, Serenity and Sailor Moon had succeeded in breaking the spell of the Black Poison Crystal. Serenity felt her mind slipped back in Sailor Moon's consciousness, where she nearly fell asleep again. She quickly fought the urge. There were still things that needed to be done.

"Even after the lost of Black Lady's power, the Dark Gate has already opened," the Death Phantom informed as he floated above the weary group.

"What!?" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed in disbelief.

The Death Phantom chuckled at his distress. "Soon, the enormous energy of the Black Poison Crystal will arrive. The time of this world annihilation is at hand."

"The annihilation of Earth!?" Mars exclaimed in horror. All the senshi stood up to face the monster.

The Death Phantom laughed at all of them. "You all will be obliterated alone with this world!" He then raised his crystal ball and waves of dark energy rained down on the senshi.

They all screamed in pain as they felt the negative energy attempt to tear them apart.

"At this rate, the Earth will become a desolate ruin!" Tuxedo Mask muttered as he attempted to shield Small Lady.

"I won't allow that to happen!" Sailor Moon yelled. She once again summoned the power of the Silver Crystal. With little effort, she was able to deflect all the dark power. "I will not allow that to happen," she repeated.

"What!?" the Death Phantom exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't want to lose this beautiful planet and everyone on it," Sailor Moon continued as she stood up and walked without fear towards the Death Phantom. The Silver Crystal started to blaze in her hands. "The thought that Earth, so full of our memories, will no longer exist. The thought that everyone living here will die. I don't want that to happen!"

Serenity smiled through Sailor Moon's mind. She couldn't have said it any better. She heard the other Sailor Senshi begging Sailor Moon to stop. They were right to worry. Sailor Moon using the Silver Crystal in her current state would kill her. She, however, wouldn't let Sailor Moon die. Through the link they now share, she would protect Sailor Moon's life force.

The Death Phantom scoffed at Sailor Moon. "I won't lose to the insignificant power of the Silver Crystal!" He attempted to blast Sailor Moon with a column negative energy.

The attack hit, but Serenity shielded Sailor Moon at the last moment. Powered by the Silver Crystal and Sailor Moon's wish to protect everyone, Serenity and Sailor Moon merged one last time.

Death Phantom was annoyed with all this and summoned all his energy into one last blast. Serenity knew this was their final chance.

With the Silver Crystal raised, the final battle began. Serenity had forgotten how strong the Death Phantom was now that the Dark Gate powering him, but she couldn't give up. The people of Earth and Nemesis were depending on her.

"Now that the Dark Gate is open, the power in the Silver Crystal is nothing!" the Death Phantom roared over the waves of energy.

Serenity felt Sailor Moon's body beginning to waver and the black energy started to overwhelm her. This body was too weak to maintain the full power of the Silver Crystal for long. To keep Sailor Moon from completely exhausting herself, she began to drawn power from her own prone body back in the future. She would keep Sailor Moon alive until the Sailor Senshi and Small Lady could lend their aid.

She wasn't sure how long the fight had lasted before Death Phantom riled back in surprise. "What, two Silver Crystal!?"

The part that was Sailor Moon glanced behind her to see Small Lady in a white dress similar to the one she wore as the Moon Princess. "Chibi-Usa!"

"The power to protect everyone!" Small Lady yelled as she added her power to the battle.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Start Power!"

Serenity felt herself floating higher as she gathered the energy of her past senshi. Small Lady joined her as the power built within the two crystals. "Moon Crystal Power!"

The build up of energy unnerved the Death Phantom, but he refused to back down. He had waited millenniums for this moment. "I will not lose to the power of the Silver Crystals!"

"Evil Power!" Serenity yelled.

"Begone from this world!" Small Lady finished.

With one final pushed, the black energy of the Death Phantom was overpowered and he disappeared into the white light of the Silver Crystals.

"I, Death Phantom, will not be defeated!" the Death Phantom screamed in rage and disbelief. He didn't have time to conceive his defeat before he was reduced to dust.

The white light of the Silver Crystals kept going until it reached the core of Nemesis using the Death Phantom's own Dark Gate. The Black Poison Crystal shuttered as Silver Crystals' energy burnt through it. The Black Crystal attempted to absorb the energy of the two Silver Crystals, but the evil crystal was soon overwhelmed. The Black Crystal cracked and dissipated into nothingness.

Serenity smiled as she felt the dark influence on Nemesis fade. The long nightmare was over.

* * *

**The Death Phantom has been defeated and the Black Poison Crystal has also been destroyed. What fate now awaits Nemesis and the Earth? The conclusion in the next chapter.**


	12. Epilogue

**Here we are, the final chapter. It has been a good ride and it is sad that this story has to come to an end. Thank you all for your support and I hope this final chapter is everything you are expecting.**

**Now, onward to the finale.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Gently, Serenity eased her consciousness out of Sailor Moon's mind. She now had no place within the child's thoughts and it was time to break the link.

They were all inside the void. The dimension that was her prison for so long was no longer dark and cold. The entire void was filled with light and warmth, glowing in the aftermath of the two Silver Crystal. Its power gave Serenity the strength needed to finally leave this place.

Sailor Moon and Small Lady floated contentedly as the thoughts of their victory overwhelmed them. They both had a small smile on their faces and had their eyes close.

"Are we dead now?" Sailor Moon asked. "But we protected everyone, so it's okay, Chibi-Usa."

"Yeah," Small Lady whispered.

Serenity felt pride swelled in her chest. Her baby girl had grown up so much. In time, she would become a queen far greater than her.

"You two are not dead," Serenity spoke getting the attention of her daughter and past self.

"What?" they both said at once.

"The power of your two Silver Crystals and wish to protect one another brought about a miracle," Serenity explained.

That explanation wasn't completely true, but it was easier to say that then to explain how she merged with Sailor Moon and used the energy from her body to keep both Sailor Moon and her daughter from dying.

"Mommy," Small Lady whispered. She was near tears from hearing her mother's voice again.

"Come, everyone is waiting for you," Serenity said as she sent their spirits forward. "Return to them."

With that, Sailor Moon and Small Lady disappeared from the void.

With a thought, the Silver Crystal appeared in Serenity's hands. Now that the Black Moon was defeated, Small Lady didn't need the crystal anymore.

It was finally time for her to return as well. Even with the Death Phantom defeated, there was still work to be done. In a flashed, Serenity faded away.

* * *

Luna peered out the window as she looked over her ruin home. It was hard to believe that just three months ago this was once a living city. Now, it looked like a graveyard. Even if the past senshi were able to repel the Dark Moon, would Crystal Tokyo and the Earth ever recover? They haven't faced a worldwide cataclysm like this since the Second Ice Age. This time, however, they didn't have the Silver Crystal or Serenity.

"Serenity..." Luna whispered as she fought back tears.

It has been months since she'd seen her former ward. She didn't want to see her, not in that state. Seeing Serenity lying prone in a crystal coffin was too much for her. She already watched one of her sovereigns die before her eyes. She didn't wish to relive the experience.

"Luna, you shouldn't stand so close to the window," Artemis said softly. "An attack could come at any time."

"Does it matter?" Luna asked hoarsely. "Everything is all but destroyed. Is there anything worth living for?"

"Don't talk like that!" Artemis yelled. "We must have faith in the senshi of the past."

Luna lowered her head. "It's hard to have faith. Endymion is still mortally injured, Small Lady has been taken by the enemy, and Serenity...is all but dead. What hope is left to have?"

Diane watched her parents with sorrowful eyes. It was strange how a day that started out so joyful had ended in more tragedy.

For the first time in months, everyone was hopeful when Small Lady had returned with the past senshi. They thought for sure that Sailor Moon could awaken Neo-Queen Serenity with the power of her Silver Crystal. Not only did Sailor Moon's effort end in failure, Small Lady has been captured. The Sailor Senshi were also becoming weaker by the day. It was only a matter time before the barrier around the Crystal Palace broke. When that happened, they would all be at the mercy of the Black Moon.

"After everything we've been through, it can't end like this," Artemis said firmly, refusing to give into despair. "Sailor Moon maybe inexperience, but she is still the future Neo-Queen Serenity. If anyone can save Small Lady, it's her."

"I know, but..." Luna suddenly stopped herself as a spike of energy got her attention.

All the cats' ears perked as they looked at one another.

"Is that..." Artemis started.

"I know that energy anywhere," Luna said in shock. "It's the Silver Crystal!"

"But how?" Diane asked. "After all this time, why do we feel it now?"

Luna shook her head. "Doesn't matter! We must hurry to it!"

The three cats ran down the empty halls as they used their senses to track the sacred crystal. It only took them a moment to realize that the Silver Crystal's energy was strongest near the chamber of the sleeping queen.

They pushed the large double doors opened and ran into the room. They all stopped when they saw the Silver Crystal floating lazily above Serenity's crystal coffin.

"It has really return," Luna whispered in awe.

"It must have been lured back by Serenity," Artemis observed.

Diane slowly stepped forward. "Can the crystal awaken the queen?"

The Silver Crystal pulsed once, then twice, before a large wave of energy shot out of the room. The light continued upwards until it shone out from the very top of the Crystal Palace. The light then scattered into several beams, each hitting a single crystal point around the palace forming a star formation.

In the chamber where the Four Guardian Senshi stood creating the barrier, they were showered by the wave of energy.

Venus opened her eyes in shock as she felt the energy heal her. "This is...the Silver Crystal's power!"

The senshi immediately broke formation and looked at each other in astonishment.

"That means..." Jupiter started, unable to finish as tears built in her eyes.

"Serenity's alive..." Mars whispered as she fell to her knees. "Thank you, Kami."

In the room that held the fallen king, energy also washed over him. Endymion's eyes slowly opened as he felt his wounds heal and his strength return to him.

"Serenity," Endymion whispered.

Once the people within the palace were healed, the energy wave spread across the city. The Black Moon's ships that were still encircling Crystal Tokyo were instantly purified by the Silver Crystal's power. This caused the ships to lose their power and free the people inside from the Black Poison Crystal's influence.

The buildings that were hit by the wave were restored to their former glory, along with the natural life around the area. The sky was also cleared of negative energy, allowing sunlight to return.

Within minutes, Crystal Tokyo was fully restored to state it was before the Black Moon's attack and the energy wave kept spreading. Across the globe, the Silver Crystal's power healed and restored the Earth and its people as well as freeing the people Nemesis. It kept going until the wave came full circle. Even then, it still was not done.

Once the Earth was restored, a beam of silver energy shot off from the Earth and headed straight towards Nemesis.

On Pluto, the Outers were still fighting the endless waves of droids and spaceships sent against them by the Black Moon. They were all hurt and exhausted, but they didn't even consider giving up the fight. They would fight until they were either dead or the enemy was defeated.

It was during one of their many battles that the bolt of silver energy passed over them. The sparkles from the Silver Crystal instantly healed their wounds and restore their energy. Even their uniforms were repaired as the silver wave destroyed the remaining droids and deactivated the Black Moon's spaceships.

"The Silver Crystal," Saturn muttered.

Neptune smiled. "It would seem that the Black Moon was lying when they said they'd killed her."

"Serenity has saved us once again," Uranus whispered as a smile graced her face.

Saturn nodded as she too smiled. "That is why she is the messiah."

Once passed Pluto, it only took a second for the energy beam to hit Nemesis. Without the Black Poison Crystal to absorb the Silver Crystal's energy, the entire planet was washed by the crystal's healing energy. The remaining influence of the Black Crystal was shattered and the people of Nemesis were once again normal humans.

They were all confused by this change of events and some of them looked around like they had just woken up from a long dream.

With its mission completed, the silver wave dissipated into space.

* * *

Back in the Crystal Palace, the cats were unaware of any of these events. They all stood transfixed at the crystal coffin as the Silver Crystal's power spread over the room. It soon became too bright for them to see and they were forced to turn their eyes.

"Luna, Artemis, Diane!" someone yelled.

Artemis' immediately turned his head when he heard the voice. "Minako!"

Venus and the other senshi ran into room.

Now Artemis was the one near tears as he ran up to his former ward and jumped into her opened arms. He purred in happiness as Minako hugged him.

"Oh thank god," Artemis whispered as his voice crack. "You're okay..."

"It's alright," Venus whispered in comfort. "I'm fine. We're all fine now."

Mars attempted to stare at the crystal prison that held her friend's body. "Serenity..."

"It is a healing wave," Mercury informed. "Serenity is using the Silver Crystal to restore the planet."

"While she's still trap in that crystal?" Mars asked.

"It could be because Serenity is planning to free herself last," Mercury stated. "That is, if she has any strength left to do it."

Jupiter shook her head. "Dear oh Serenity, always putting others before herself."

"That is why I love her," a deep voice said.

All the senshi and cats turned towards the door to see a fully healed King Endymion staring at them.

"Your Highness," Diane exclaimed as she bowed before her sovereign. "Thank the heavens that you have recovered."

"I wouldn't have been to recover without her," Endymion said as he walked closer towards the crystal prison. The light was still too bright for him to get close, however.

Within another few minutes, the light faded and everyone could see again. The Silver Crystal continued to float above the crystal coffin as if awaiting its next order. Then, slowly, the Silver Crystal floated down until it passed through its mistress' prison. The crystal then went into Serenity's chest and disappeared.

There was a moment where nothing happened, but then without warning the crystal prison shattered. The shards of the crystal coffin dissipated and Serenity was left lying on the stone altar. She remained there unmoving.

"Serenity?" Mars questioned as she moved closer. "Why isn't she waking up?"

Mercury took out her computer and quickly scanned her queen. "She used up a lot of energy. I...I think she fell back to sleep."

"She woke up only to fall asleep again?" Mars asked with a mixed of relief and frustration.

Venus laughed. "That's our Serenity."

"That girl," Luna scolded with tears in her eyes.

Endymion said nothing as he walked towards the stone altar. He then lifted his wife by her shoulders and leaned her tenderly against his chest. He then lowered himself until he gently pressed his lips against hers.

They stood locked like that for what felt like hours. The entire time Endymion was kissing her, he filled his wife with energy from his own Golden Crystal. Slowly, Serenity began to shift in his arms and return the kiss.

When Endymion finally pulled a way, the loving sight of his wife's blue eyes greeted him. She looked tired, but Serenity gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning, Mamo-chan," Serenity whispered.

Endymion crushed her in a hug. "Good morning, Usako."

The senshi and the cats stood back as they watched the heartwarming scene. They all had smiles on their faces and their eyes shone with unshed tears.

Endymion slowly helped his wife up and they walked to great the Sailor Senshi. Serenity made sure to hug each one of them as her senshi crowed around her, savoring the warmth of their bodies. After months of being disconnecting from the world, it was nice to have physical contact again.

"Everything is back to normal," Venus whispered in relief.

Serenity shook her head. "No. We still have the Dark Moon to deal with. Although I have healed the people of Nemesis from the Black Poison Crystal's influence, there is still much healing that needs to be done."

Mars frowned. "You still want to help them after everything they've done?"

"The people of Nemesis were used by the Death Phantom," Serenity said firmly. "They're not completely at fault for what has happened."

"Even if that is true, the people of Earth now have the cruelty of the Black Moon burnt into their minds," Mercury said sullenly. "Even if you do forgive them, the people of Earth will reject those from Nemesis."

"And I can't blame them," Jupiter said as she crossed her arms. As far as she was concern, she would never forgive the Black Moon for the suffering they had caused.

"I didn't say it would be easy. It may take years, maybe even several generations before the people of Nemesis and the Earth can live together peacefully," Serenity said somberly as she felt the mixed emotions in the room. "But we can start to heal some of those wounds now."

Serenity then walked out of the room. The senshi looked at each other for a moment before they followed their sovereign. They kept walking until they were outside the palace. The courtyard was cleared of people and the sun warmed their skin, reminding them that the Earth has been saved.

Serenity looked into the sky as Endymion put his hand on her shoulders. He nodded in encouragement as Serenity closed her eyes.

"People of Nemesis, this is Neo-Queen Serenity speaking," Serenity said as she spoke through the minds of everyone on Earth and Nemesis.

Even the Outers heard their queen's voice and closed their eyes to listen. The Guardian Senshi did the same along with the three Mau cats.

"The war is over. Your leaders of the Black Moon Clan are dead. Your prince, Demande, was betrayed and murdered by the monster that has been manipulating you all this time. That monster's name was Death Phantom, although you may know him best as the Wise Man," Serenity said.

Serenity paused to allow the people of Nemesis to take in the information.

"The Death Phantom was an aspect of chaos that had existed within Nemesis for many millenniums. He used the power of the Black Poison Crystal on your planet to manipulate you and to bring out your darkest desires and wishes," Serenity explained. "He used you to attack the Earth and fulfill his desire to destroy this planet and Nemesis."

Serenity then projected her memory of Demande's final moments. She also showed images of Saphir's death taken from Sailor Moon's memories, and the final battle against the Death Phantom.

The Guardian Senshi were stun at what they saw and at that moment, their own memories of the past returned to them.

"In Prince Demande's final moments, he wished peace between our two worlds. Even though we may had branched in different directions, we are all still children of Earth," Serenity said. "We all have the same souls, hearts, and desire for a happy future. Even though you were all misled, I know that all of you from Nemesis just wanted a better life for yourselves and your children."

Serenity mentally prepared herself for her next words.

"Many wounds have been opened during this terrible war. Many lives have been lost on both sides that could have been avoided. I know the anger from the people of Earth runs deep. So deep that you do not wish to forgive the people of Nemesis. But anger and hatred solves nothing," Serenity said firmly. "If we hate and reject the people of Nemesis, then the cycle will start over again. In order to prevent such beings like the Death Phantom from taking advantage of the weakness in the human heart, we must all come together and learned to forgive and learn from our mistakes."

People from all over the world listened to the queen's words. Some people were so touched that they were moved to tears. Even the people from Nemesis were moved. For them, it was hard to believe that anyone would forgive them for their crimes. Especially a person that they were taught to hate and fear their entire lives.

"I won't ask you to forgive now. The hurt and anger is too recent for that. But I hope that the hearts of the people of Earth will heal and welcome back their fellow men in time," Serenity said. "As for the people of Nemesis, although I can't offer you a place on this world for the time being, I will work as hard as possible to improve your lives on Nemesis. If you will have me, I would gladly become your queen and together we can build a new future."

Serenity slowly opened her eyes. "Let the hatred and fear of the past be wash away with this new day."

No one spoke as the senshi watched Serenity and their king.

"Well spoken, my queen," Luna said proudly.

Artemis nodded. He also smiled proudly. "Your mother couldn't have done better."

Serenity lowered her eyes. "Do you think it was enough?"

"It's a beginning," Endymion said softly as he hugged his wife.

* * *

Pluto stood in front of the Gate of Time as she watched the never-ending void move around her. The Guardian of Time feared nothing. After living countless centuries there was nothing left for the senshi of Pluto to fear, not even death.

At least, that is what she believed before she heard footsteps echoed in the void. She knew this moment would come. This was a moment that has been building for over a thousand years. Yet, Pluto was still unprepared as Neo-Queen Serenity stood behind her.

She appeared to be calm, the very picture of her namesake. Pluto, however, knew better. What she would say next would have many consequences for both herself and the future.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"You will have to be more specific, my queen," Pluto answered.

"You know the question," Serenity said firmly. "Why did you take our memories? We were led to believe that the effects of being frozen caused our missing memories. But now I know that you purposely sealed them. Specifically, you sealed all our memories involving the Black Moon."

Pluto said nothing for a moment. "I did."

"Why?" Serenity asked again.

"It is dangerous for one to know their own future," Pluto answered. "You were allowed to see too much because of the carelessness of the Black Moon. I did what needed to be done to preserved the timeline."

"So you took our memories to ensure that the Black Moon rebelling would happened?" Serenity asked, her temper rising. "You did this so a war that killed millions of people would happened!? Pluto, do you know how many lives could have been saved if I had known what was going to happen!?" Demande, Saphir, Esmeraude, even Rubeus, and countless others could have been saved!"

"Could they?" Pluto questioned.

"You never gave me that chance!" Serenity shouted in frustration.

There was a long paused.

"Tell me honestly, me queen. If you had known about the coming of the Black Moon, what would you have changed?" Pluto asked without a hint of sarcasm.

Serenity wasn't expecting that question. "What?"

"If you had known that banishing the rebels would lead them to Nemesis, what would you have done differently?" Pluto questioned. "Would you have killed or cleansed them to ensure that they would never become the Black Moon Clan?"

Serenity shook her head. "There had to be other options than those."

Pluto's eyes became solemn. "I am afraid there were no other options, my queen. By the time you had caught the remaining rebel forces, Triten and his group were beyond your reached. If you had left Triten alone, he would had continued his campaign of terror against Crystal Tokyo and converted others to his cause. His reign would have brought countless more deaths."

Serenity lowered her eyes. "Then, I should had cleansed him?"

"If you had, Triten and his group would had become model citizens and lived out the rest of their lives happily in Crystal Tokyo," Pluto stated. "Without prisoners to manipulate the Death Phantom would still be on Nemesis, plotting against the Earth."

"But he wouldn't have been as strong," Serenity said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Pluto asked. "The Death Phantom was an eternal being who just had to wait for the right time to put his plan into motion. Even without the Black Moon Clan, he would have found others to do his bidding."

"We could had found and destroyed him," Serenity insisted.

"So you would had hunted and kill a being before it committed any crime?" Pluto asked.

Serenity was struck by Pluto's words. "But the Death Phantom was an aspect of chaos."

"Yet, he was still a life," Pluto said. "Were you not the one who said to honor all life, even the ones who would do evil. Killing the Death Phantom when he attempted to destroy the Earth by opening the Dark Gate is not the same as hunting him down and murdering him."

Serenity's knees began to shake. "I know that. Even as I said those words, I knew that I couldn't kill the Death Phantom in such a way, even knowing the evil he would do. I...I just can't believe that this was the right path."

"There is no right path," Pluto said. "We make our choices base on our experience and morals. Every path that we chose has its own consequences. Maybe making one choice would have preventing one tragedy, but something else could happen that is far worst. People can't live their lives based on what ifs, because people cannot see into the future and see all the difference branches it can take."

"Pluto, are you saying that even if I did know what was going to happen, that I would had made the same choices?" Serenity asked slowly.

"It is impossible to completely predict people, even when you know them. However, given your values and morality, I doubted that you would had forced a cleansing on Triten or attempted to purified Nemesis knowing the rift that it would had cause," Pluto answered. "Even if you did know, I believe you would had made the same choices."

"Then why did you seal my memory?" Serenity asked. "If I would had made the same choices, why was it necessary to ensure the timeline?"

Pluto said nothing for a moment. "I did it for your own peace of mind, my queen."

Serenity wasn't expecting that answer. "What?"

"If you had known, you would had endlessly tormented yourself over every decision, just as you are doing now," Pluto said. "That is the curse when one knows too much about things that is beyond their grasp."

"So, all my memories have returned?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, even the ones where you send Small Lady back to the past," Pluto said. "I've sealed your memories only to the point where the information would have been of no real consequence."

Serenity stared at Pluto. "It's strange. A part of me wants to be mad at you, but another part wants to thank you."

"If I have lost your trust, my queen, I full understand," Pluto said humbly.

Serenity shook her head. "No, you haven't lost my trust. You're the Guardian of Time beyond all else. Your duty to protect time is more important than making me feel better about my choices." She then smiled sadly. "Besides...despite all that has happened things still worked out. Earth and Nemesis are saved and we can begin to build back any broken relationships. You can't continually live in regret of the past. We can only work towards a better and brighter future."

"Well said, my queen," Pluto said with a nod.

Serenity turned to leave the Time Gate. She suddenly stopped and looked at Pluto one last time. "Pluto, if I had cleansed Triten, what kind of future would had happen?"

Pluto said nothing as she took in her queen's words. "It would be a future you would not wished to see."

Serenity nodded her head. "As I thought." Was all she said as she returned to her own time.

* * *

**And done. Shadow of the Dark Moon is completed.**

**I went back and forward about whether I should give a more completed conclusion like showing what exactly becomes of Nemesis, but it didn't really flow with the chapter. To have anything more after Serenity and Pluto had their confrontation felt like it would drag the story. Besides, I think the vagueness adds to the depths of this story. **

**Speaking of vagueness, I decided not to specially tell what Pluto meant with her final words. From the start, I knew what Pluto's words were meant to portray, but I realized that not everyone may have the same idea after Serenity and Pluto talked. Instead of forcing the conclusion that I came to, I thought it would be best to leave it up to the readers to decide.**

**And finally, the full reason why I wrote this story. As I said in the prologue the R season left a lot of unanswered questions that has plagued me since middle school like: How was Crystal Tokyo restore so quickly, how was Neo-Queen Serenity revived, how exactly did Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon merge during the final battle, did Neo-Queen Serenity have any awareness when she was asleep, what exactly was the Death Phantom, why did Nemesis become a bumping ground for prisoners, and why did Serenity allow children of prisoner to remain entrap on that planet since they committed no crime? **

**My biggest question of all, however, was; what exactly happened with the people of Nemesis? Demande gave this heartwarming speech about wanting to give his people a better life to the point that he sold his soul and begged Sailor Moon to take care of Nemesis and reunite his people with the people of Earth, and we get no conclusion. We never find out if the people of Nemesis joined with the Earth and it is never mentioned again in the anime. Even worst, very few fanfics cover this subject. I think in my fifteen years of being a fan I have read only two or three fanfics that talked about the aftermath of the R season. After so much time, I decided it was time for me to give my take of what happened between the Earth and the Dark Moon and how Neo-Queen Serenity could had taken care of them. **

**I also feel there are far too few stories about Neo-Queen Serenity. Most tend to paint her as either a naive person, or a dictator. It probably because painting Crystal Tokyo as a dystopia is really popular given the success and high regard of such stories like 'I'm Here to Help'. Nothing wrong with that, but I personally liked reading stories that stays true to the spirit of the anime. I also wanted to show that you can have a discussion about the nature of Crystal Tokyo and rather having a ruler like Neo-Queen Serenity is a good or bad thing without changing the nature of the characters. Which is partly why I had that final confrontation with Pluto since she is a popular person to paint as the chess-master or manipulative bitch.**

**With all that said, I think the story turned out well despite being relatively short. Thanks again for reading and I hope you all have a bless day.**


End file.
